Wild Heart
by Febzie'sDBrittana
Summary: It's a story about a substitute teacher named Santana Lopez and a famous celebrity who's in her lost self because one of her rock friend n't read this if you're not into drama. Well I try my best to put some fun in it too. Warning: Some of the chapters are super mature.*Smut**BRITTANA-OTP (PROUDLY SO!)*AU*I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FOR CHRIST SAKE.. IF I DO? I'LL DIE IN BLISS
1. Chapter 1 THE BAR

Love? Love is never been in my vocabulary.

I am not saying that I don't love. Gosh, love my cat so much. Lord Tubbington is my ultimate love besides my parents of course.

I've been to many places, been singing and dancing to many stages, been to many different beds already and I really like if there's no strings attach as the night ends. It's Friday night which means NO concerts, No tours, No tapings. I am here at the so called famous underground bar here in Germany with my friends, Artie the director, Sugar my P.A, Quinn my manager and her husband Puck well he is also known as Noah Puckerman The Screen writer. We are here to celebrate our successful concert tour here in Germany. By the way I am Brittany Pierce a celebrity as they say but I really don't consider myself as one except for the moments when paparazzi bombarded me everywhere I go and catches anything I do. They keep reminding me that there are eyes everywhere. Just thinking about it? It only makes me sigh inwardly.

*briii briii*

I pick up my phone that's vibrating on the table.

"Heya?!"

"Brittany where are you? I've been calling you for the past few hours." Finn said and it makes me smirk.

"I'm in a bar with the gang~" I said.

I can hear him sigh and I can't help but chuckle.

"Just go down Finn let have some fun~" I continued

"Okay, I'll be there in 10mins." He replies.

I hung up before him.

Finn Hudson is my on screen partner. We're in a relationship in a sitcom called Gleeks but it doesn't mean that we really are. He knows me inside out, yes. He is like a brother, a friend and father to me, like father, father seriously. Actually my parents left me to his care before they died and I am so blessed to have him in my life. He is 3 years older than me and he has a girlfriend. I mean fiancée Rachel Berry a Broadway star but only I and the gang knew about it. We want our love life to be private and all as possible. Though in the eyes of everyone, I and Finn are a couple which makes me want to laugh hard. We know the truth and we just let it go and just joke about it sometimes when we are together.

I stood up on my seat and everyone looks at me. I raise my eyebrows,

"I'm going down for a dance." I stated and everyone sigh and Quinn giggles.

"What?" I said as Artie grabs my wrist.

"Just be careful Bee and stay out of trouble this time. Finn will be here in a minute and we will be dead if you are in a mess again Pierce." Artie points out.

"Cut the speech Bee we are here to party and celebrate! I promise I will be out of strife tonight." I say and immediately walk away from the VIP booth before they can seriously thwart.

\- Quiin -

As a manager of Brittany is exiguous hard but a nonchalant job since I know her to well. We grew up together though I am 3 years older than her. She is like a sister to me. Actually me and Finn are her legal guardian. Her parents left her in our care before they died. Me and Finn are together that time and we are the only friends that Brittany has despite the age differences.

"You know that Finn will be mad right Art?" I told Artie as I watch Brittany dancing with some random girl. Grinding there body closely while they both cling to each other.

Yup! Brittany is a Bi but she is into girls more. I wrap my arm around Puck's waist pulling him closer to me and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss my forehead and I smile in that tingling feeling it sends me.

"Are you okay honey?" He whispers against my forehead and kisses me again.

I hum in reply and nod.

I feel fine actually just tired maybe. I've been running whole day for the concert and the small after event. The gang actually understands my situation since they know me every time something like this happens. Well they call me the party sleeper because I always fell asleep when we go out to celebrate.

I've been Brittany's manager ever since she enters showbizness. Well I do have a small business myself and have a degree but I stay to guide Brittany on her way in every possible direction she takes. I know I act like a mother; well technically she is like my daughter and Puck's too. We never argue about this. Honestly this is one of the reasons why I met him and we are married. Every since then we treat Brittany as our own daughter but not to the extent that we are chocking her and 'not to do this and that'. We still do that 'not do this and that' and Brittany understands it because she is one of the most understanding, genius, caring, kind and respectful person I've known. Though in the showbiz world the attitudes they are labeling Brittany are just hoax.

I chuckle when I saw Artie dragging Brittany back to the booth and Brittany pout in protest. God! My baby girl is so cute.

"Wait here till Finn arrive sweetheart." I told her as she sits on her seat.

"I was having fun! Gosh, why do you keep doing this to me? I am 19 already! You know." She vociferates.

"We know Britty but we don't want to face the wrath of Finn." Sugar said while giggling.

"This sucks!" Brittany complained again.

* * *

After 20 minutes I feel someone nudging me and someone whisper but I can't apprehend it. I didn't remember sleeping but I guess did. I adjust my vision and I see Brittany on the dance floor dancing while lip locking with another random girl. I sigh and I see Finn watching her while drinking his beer.

"Honey we can go if you want." Puck says.

I straighten myself in my seat and look at my husband. I kiss his tempting lips and linger there for a moment.

"I'm good, let just wait 'til Britt's done partying. You know me I can't rest well if we jilt her behind without securing her." I reply.

"I know." He then kisses me before drinking his liquor.

"Hi Finn, how's Rachel?"

"She's good been busy in Broadway stuff, you know?" He said while showing his signature half smirk, half smile.

"Cool. So I haven't seen you in almost 2 days. Where have you been?" I ask.

I rest my head to Puck's shoulder again and he wraps his tone arm around my waist to holding me closer this time.

"I've been doing stuff in the nearby city for Rachel. I plan this special thing for her in our anniversary. Sorry if I didn't show up." He said looking down at Britt again.

"Okay! Let's go now. I can see some random guy touching Britt!" Finn raises his voice. We took it as a cue and we stood up gathering around all our stuff. We try to get Brittany, Artie and Sugar who are dancing senselessly on the dance floor.

We successfully exited the underground bar with less hassle. Brittany with this random girl name Samantha on her arms. Artie with the girl named Tamia and Sugar our little princess grabs my hand for support. Sugar and Brittany are in the same age and we treated the two like our own beautiful daughters.

*flash flash flash*

I shut my eyes from the sudden brightness.

"SHIT!" I hissed. I grab and wrap my arms around Sugar's shoulders, while Puck grabs Brittany and the girl. It is an envisage scenario already. Since Brittany is on the mainstream we encounter these scenes always.

*flash flash flash*

We immediately infiltrate the limo as it arrives. The driver forthwith us in the hotel we were staying in and we lead Sugar to her hotel room so does Brittany and her girl.

We bid goodbye to Finn and Artie with his girl too.

"What a tiring night isn't?" I say thinking that Puck is listening.

I smile and at the lovely sight before me. I caress his cheeks and kiss Puck's lips.

"Goodnight honey~" I kiss his forehead before lying beside him.

* * *

-Brittany-

There's nothing you can compare the feeling when you got home. It's been a week since we arrived from Germany but I didn't happened to be home because of some impromptu taping and interviews. I put my luggage beside me in front of my door while I search for the keys in my purple Louis Vuitton duffle bag. As I finally open the door, the scent of comfort and home invaded my senses.

"I am home~!" I called out as I enter.

I see Marley going downstairs while carrying my lovely Lord Tubbington. Walk towards them and hurriedly grabs LT and kiss, sniff and snuggle him.

"I miss you LT. How are you?" I talk to my lovely cat as if he will answer me.

Of course he will. He meows and purr as I caress his tummy and nearly forget that Marley was around. She awkwardly smiles at me. Then I give her a smile and a hug.

"Hi Marley! How are you?" I speak.

"Hi, I am good Miss Pier- I mean Brittany." I can feel the nervousness in her voice.

She looks so adorably shy as she looks at her feet while wringing her wrist.

I can't help but laugh at her but not in a bad way. It makes her look at me and I can see her blush.

"You're still shy around me Yel. I told you don't be." I giggle and pat her back.

"I'm sorry mi- I mean Brittany. I am just not use to this and thank you." She shyly said.

"No Yel. Actually I should be the one to thank you for taking care of LT." I said why looking at LT and caressing him tracing his spine.

"No need Brittany. You are paying me more than enough and I cannot thank you enough for it," She said not looking at me then,

"And mis- Brittany. I was accepted in a scholarship for my sophomore until my senior year and thank you so much for helping me with my studies."

I was surprisingly happy and I put LT down and I hug her tight.

"Oh My God! Congratulations Yel! I know you can make it!"

"T-ta-thank miss Brittany." She lowly replies.

I pull from the hug and furrow my eyebrows.

"I told you to call me Brittany." I look at her and her face shows this worried and sorry look which makes me laugh again.

"Hahaha, that's fine Yel hahahaha. You can go now and tell your mom." I utter as I gain my composure.

She smiles and nods. She grabs her belongs that's in the couch and put it inside her backpack.

"Thank you Brittany." She said before exiting the house.

"Wait!" I hurriedly search for my wallet and pull someone cash.

"Here, Go and celebrate okay?" I told her as I give her the cash.

"Brittany this is to mu-"

"This is my gift. Take it and celebrate with your mom. Okay? And tell her I miss her cooking." I cut her protest and smile at her.

She hugs me tightly and it makes me feel so happy.

"Thank you Brittany and I will surely tell her." She said and then she walks the long way towards the gate.

I called the guard house to send a car and drive Marley home. She and her mom are like a family to me already. I met them on an open fast-food chain in the mall. Marley was the waiter and her mom was the cook. I witnessed Marley being bullied and gossiped by her schoolmates. I guess because they know Marley working for her living and her mom being a cook in a fast-food chain, which I find not cool. I feel bad about it and I took of my baseball cap and shades which was my disguised and went to the scene. That's how I met them and I hired Marley as my keeper whenever I am out of town.

* * *

I lay in bed once I was done unpacking. I tried to sleep but I got this bad feeling. I shake it off and try to read a book which I left hanging because I am on tour. Still got the bad feeling and it makes me feel so uncomfortable. I toss and turn to any position until I feel some cold air against my left arm to wrist where Finn usually touches me to sooth me. Suddenly a tear escapes from my eye and the bookmark that Finn gave me I unconsciously tear it apart.

"Finn" I manage to escape a word which I didn't expect too.

I hastily grab my phone and pull it out from its charger and dial Finn's number. He didn't answer and I call him a couple of times but still didn't answer. I called Artie but he didn't answer too. I can feel Goosebumps all over my body and I hate the feeling. I remember the familiar feeling when I lost my parents. I cried remembering the same feeling. My hands are shaking and I tried to dial a number but I can't press or even move my fingers. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I tried my best to answer it. I wipe my tears away and see that it is Quinn's name on the caller ID. I immediately answer it and hear her sniffle and clear her throat before she speaks.

"Baby girl? Are you okay?" I can hear her voice fret and I can feel sadness on it.

"Babe I cannot contact Finn and I am worried. Why are you crying?" I reply trying my best not to choke my voice.

"Baby girl do not turn on your TV okay? Wait for me I am coming over." She utters with a crocked voice.

It makes me more worried and she gives me idea to turn the TV. Why would she suggest that?

"Why? Is something happened?" I timidly ask.

My hands are trembling but I don't know why. I thought of turning on the TV but I can't move from my position. I keep on listening too Quinn on the phone while ignoring the urge to turn on the TV. She keeps repeating not to turn on the TV each and after caring words. I let her talk until I finally able to speak.

"Is there something bad happened to Finn?" I ask as I heave the mid way of my sentence.

"Baby girl," she pauses and I waited, trying to be patient.

"Finn is dead."

My chest hurts as I lunged in some air sharply. My heart beats so fast and my head hurts.

* * *

"No. He is not. We were together this morning and we had lunch together."

Quinn tried her best to keep calm on the phone while Brittany is shouting and refusing to believe what she is hearing from her.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE LYING QUINN! DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Brittany shouted not wanting to hear any lies she thought Quinn is saying to her.

"Please calm down. I hope it is not real too," Quinn choked and bit her lower lip.

"But it is true baby girl." She continues.

She arrived at Brittany's house and hurriedly search for her spare key and opens the door. She keeps on calling the girl but there is no responds. She goes straight to the other blonde's bedroom and opened it. There she saw Brittany fainted on the bed with a loose hold on the phone. She goes to her and tried to give her life. She loosens her dress and unclasps her bra to let her breathe and she called Puck who's nearby the house and called 911.

Quinn, Sugar and Marley are seated waiting in the room of Brittany who's sleeping after being shot for a nerve relaxing medicine. When Brittany woke up from the collapse inside the ambulance she broke down and can't control herself. Crying uncontrollable while throwing stuff she happens to grab on and punching the side of the ambulance's wall. That action makes the nurse decided to give her a shot. The boys are in the funeral helping to set it. The girls patiently waiting for Brittany and hoping she will calm down.

Everyone was scared especially for Brittany. They saw her struggle and suffer when her parents died, excluding Marley. She hurriedly goes to Brittany's house when she saw the news. Though going inside the house was hard because there were reporters, paparazzi and cameras everywhere outside the gate. She uses the secret way to enter the house which Brittany taught her. When she arrived Brittany was being pushed inside the ambulance while Quinn followed behind. She was allowed inside the ambulance and she witnessed the breakdown of Brittany. It was devastating for her to see it.

"Miss Quinn, do like some coffee? I am going to buy outside." Marley said lowly not trying not to wake Sugar who's sleeping beside her.

Quinn smiled weakly and nod as she look at her. She diverted her sight back to Brittany and she adjusts Sugar to lie on her lap. Marley smile back weakly and stood up.

"Also buy some Chuckie and 2 hot Chocó for them." Quinn said before Marley could close the door.

Marley take final look at the three before closing the door. She's been close to the three since she worked for Brittany. She was lucky to have them not just as friends but also a family. She called her mom to update everything she could and her mom volunteered to go to the hospital and bring them some clothes for Marley and Brittany. Which Marley refuses because of the chaos that is happening at the moment, which her mom understands.

When Marley got back on the room she hesitantly grab the doorknob. She can hear Brittany crying and saying 'it's not true' and 'he is not dead' repeatedly. She shut her eyes and trying to control herself from crying. She inhale deeply and twist the knob. Her knees weaken and shake at the sight. She never imagines Brittany to be like that. She only knows her as a bubbly, happy and bright person. She bit her lip trying not to cry from the scene. Quinn and Sugar is on her each side trying to hold her and hug her tight as Brittany cries her heart out.

* * *

\- 1 year later -

"Okay and cut!" Artie stated as he looks satisfied on the scene.

"Good job everyone! See you on the next season!" He gives everyone a bright smile.

"I want everyone in the meeting hall in 30mins, and again good job and congratulations everyone." He rolled his wheelchair towards his office.

It's been a year since the accident he and Finn got into. The doctor said he needed to let his legs rest and attend every walking therapy his friends and family arranged too. He saw Brittany walking towards him but Brittany can't look him in the eyes. She just walked pass him not even making a glimpse. She bit her lip trying to suppress her feelings but as the moment Artie hold her wrists she released a deep sigh and tried her best not to tear up.

"Good job Bee." Artie said when the blonde girl looks at him.

She just nods and gives him a weak smile. She is afraid if she is going to talk she will going to breakdown. Everyone knew that it's been a year but to Brittany and his friends' it feels like it happened yesterday. Though they still need to move on and continue their lives. Brittany on the other hand still dying inside and she just release it through partying every weekend till morning and killing herself at work. Everyone notice it so does Quinn. So she decided to make an action at it. It was not healthy for Brittany. She keeps on reminding the other blonde what Finn wants her to be and they always ended up crying.

"I'll see you next season." The guy said with a smile.

The blonde turns to her side to face him.

"I don't know Bee. I thought of going to school and finish my studies." The blonde girl replied.

Artie gives her an assuring smile that it is okay whatever her decision is. He slightly squeezes her hands.

"Bee you need a vacation and I guess this is the best time. We are not going to tape any scene since the season is over and the episode is good until spring break." He said while pushing his glasses up.

"Thanks Bee but I guess I am going somewhere Finn wants me to be." Brittany said and pulling her hand away from Artie.

"I guess I will be out until the next season or so, I just want to finish my studies." Brittany said walking away without looking at him.

He just releases a sigh and he knows she won't be in the meeting room, so she called Quinn to let her know their taping is done.

"Everything will be fine Bee," he deeply sighs again and looks at her until she is out of sight.

"Please help him buddy. He needs some guidance and you're the only one who can do it." He whispers as if he is talking to someone.

* * *

Brittany is packing her final stuff on the 3rd luggage. She decided to go to school in Ohio where she thinks it's good to finish college since she wants some peace of mind. She grabs a box where the entire feature of it reminds her of Finn. She was again lost on her thoughts. Only being back to her senses when her phone chimes. She sighs as she stood up and straightens her tank top.

"Yes babe Q? What's up?" She said without glancing at the caller ID.

"I am just checking if you are ready. We can go in 2 hours." The person on the other line said.

"Yes. I am in my last luggage. I guess I'll be good in 30mins." Brittany said while picking up some stuff above the dresser.

"Good, the private plane will be on standby until we arrived." Quinn said with cheerful voice.

"Are you sure you want to come with me Q? I mean I can manage myself and my house in Lima isn't that big and I would be happy to be alone." she sighs.

"I know baby girl. All I want is to check on you and drive you to the airport," Quinn pauses and thinks what else to say.

Brittany waited patiently for her to continue and waiting for the long speech of advice.

"Well since Artie called this afternoon I know you need to be alone. I just want you to be okay baby girl. That's all we wanted." She continues then a long silence was engulfing until Brittany talked.

"I am fine babe Q. I know you are just worried and all you wanted is me to be okay, safe and happy and trust me I am and right now I am following what Finn wants. He wants me to finish my studies before anything else and I need a break. It's been really exhausting for me since the burial. I just want Finn to be proud of me." Brittany stated trying her best not to breakdown again.

She grip on the tank top she is holding for her to control.

"Finn is so proud of you baby girl and I am so proud of you too. Following the good and right direction is what makes us so proud of you." Quinn reply.

Brittany smile and she can feel Quinn is smiling too even not seeing her, she can feel it from the other side of the phone.

"It really mean a lot to me Babe Q," she pause and tried to find some words.

"Uhmm... can I continue packing now? I mean I don't want to be late. We can talk all the way to the airport. Rod is coming with me in Ohio. I know you will freak out if I will not going to bring someone to protect me and I know Roderick is from Ohio so he can help me." Brittany said as she put the phone between her shoulder and ear.

She is now packing while waiting for the other blonde to respond. It took 3 minutes to decide that she will hang up. Brittany keeps calling her name but no responds so she decided to hang it up.

\- 1 hour later -

Brittany is seating on the chair of her private plane and Roderick was at the back of the plane resting too. She has an eye mask and trying to get some sleep. Though she looks like she's on peace but her mind is running million miles a second. After listening to Quinn's long speech of advice, warning and some living techniques she got tired but thankful. She knows Quinn is just a phone call away and she will be in Ohio less than she expected. Finn and Quinn's advices keep running in her head until she drifted to the dreamland.

* * *

-Ohio State University-

A brunette girl is sitting in the middle of the classroom tapping a stick on the table per second as the clock ticks. She is so beautiful and has physically fit body and with blessed assets. If you casually meet her in the hallway you never expect that she is a teacher. Well she is just 20 years old but with a high and smart way of living with a gift of knowledge she accelerated and graduated early in her school years. She has been offered to a lot of prestige universities and colleges to teach on but she just refuses each one of it. Thinking of repaying to her state she volunteers to be a substitute teacher in OSU. Not like she needed to work, she just loves to work and help students that have a gift in any possible way they have. She has been substituting in the university for a year already and everyone already labeled her as Snixx teacher or the daydream nightmare teacher. She is taking her work seriously because she believes that this public university has the brightest students in the whole country. Idealistic right? But that's her goal. She wants to make this school known to the whole country.

She loudly taps the stick on the table before standing up,

"Time is up. Please pass you paper in the front weather you're finish or not." She said and looks around and the students keep on writing and just ignore her.

"1...2...3..." Some of the students hurriedly pass their papers and some didn't bother and just write continuously.

"4...5...6... 7...8... 9..." half of the class's paper and half are still not.

"10" she tap the stick loudly and it cause the students to jump on their seats.

"Well I guess all papers in. You are dismiss." Without allowing half of the paper in hers, she gathers her books and other stuff and exited the room.

The class where now full of murmurs and groans. Some sighs and some palm faces and other just tear the paper they are trying to answer.

She enters the classroom to get her eraser and it causes the classroom to be dead silence again and she look at everyone suspiciously. She exited the door with a smirk on her face.

"This is so fucking stupid!" She heard a student shouted loudly and she just smile knowing who it was.

As the teacher walks to the hallway everyone seems so intimidate with her presence. The students are scrambling away from her path not wanting to meet the brunette. Though she is a bombshell teacher no one's wants to be on her way. When she arrives at the faculty's office everyone seems to ignore her even though she is uncomfortable having a hard time handling all of her things. Everyone one thinks she is a competition except for Ms. Jones.

"Heya Ms. Lopez." Mercedes greeted.

"Stop it will you Mercedes. Don't be such a formal geek. You know I hate it when you do that." She said and shrugged as she place the things with thud on her table.

It causes her co-substitute teacher to laugh.

"You know I am just kidding. You're too serious Lopez." The latter said as she subsides from her laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha, so funny Sed!" She said with a sarcastic voice.

"You know what; you are giving the other teacher a hard time and also your students. The semester just started and you're giving your English students a test. You are crazy Lopez..." she stated to the brunette.

"Gosh Sed! You know I didn't give a test to my students and for your information it is the end of the 2nd week of first month of the semester. It is just right to give them some warm ups." The girl reasoned.

The other woman just giggles.

"Whatever you say Santana. Anyways, do you have any plans tonight?" Mercedes askd as she walks to her table beside Santana's.

"Well I am planning to go to this bar just have a couple of drinks. Well I need a drink. This week is a hell one." Santana sigh as she arranges her books and papers.

"Uh-oh three o'clock." Mercedes warning Santana about the person whose approaching.

Before Santana could look the person is already on her front.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lopez." The guy greeted and showing his best smile as she think.

"Same to you coach Smythe." Santana said without even glancing at the guy.

Up until now she still struggle every time she say that name. It's been a year already but it feels uncomfortable saying it. Mr. Smythe has been courting Santa for almost a year after he broke up with his 3 years girlfriend. Though he is 5 years older than the brunette the vocal teacher looks handsome and he is in a good drooling shape.

The brunette didn't stop from her doing even though she is literally done from what she is actually doing. Cedes on the corner can't help but chuckle at the scene. The brunette felt awkward being watch by the coach and stop on what she pretend to do.

"What do you want coach? You're disturbing me from my tasks." Santana said to him as she sits and look at him.

The coach just smile at her showing his pearl white teeth. He leans on the semi wall barrier of her table, crossing his arms and his feet while looking at the Latina. It is a barrier between the way and the tables of the teachers of the school.

"Well," he started and stands up straight but still crossing his arms around his chest.

The Latina goes back to what she pretends she is doing.

"I need help to coach and guide the 'the voice club' and I was hoping that you could help me since you did it last year." He said never leaving his looks at her.

Mercedes tried her best not to laugh at her friend so she just drinks an empty mug to suppress her laughter. Santana don't feel easy about this. She bit her lower lip and looks at Mercedes who's starting to turn tomato from controlling his laugh. She looks at the coach and,

"Look coach," she started but interrupted.

"Just call me Sebastian." He said

"Okay, well, look Mr. Sebastian. I will try to... No, me and Ms. Jones will try to help you with your problem about the 'the voice club' but I cannot promise I will be there fully to that." She looks at him and then to Mercedes.

"Well, Ms. Jones will be honored to help you full time though." She said with as sending a smirk at Mercedes.

Mercedes on the other hand caught of guarded and got locked some air on her throat and cough. Santana tried not to laugh but instead she goes to her friend and tried to caress her back. Soothing her as she tried to catch her breath. Sebastian look at the scene confusingly and agree anyways. At least she got a chance that Santana will help him.

"Okay. Thanks Ms. Jones and Ms. Lopez. I will be happy if you two will help the club." Sebastian said before leaving the carrel.

"See you around ladies." He said and walk away from the place.

"Damn! Santana what do you think you are doing? You're messing up with my schedule!" Mercedes told the Latina with a slight harsh tone as she playfully slap the arm on the girl.

"Please, please, please Sed help me with this one. Gosh! You know that I don't like a single bit of him but I can't freaking say no to him. He is like the school President's nephew." Santana said with a pleading voice.

Mercedes sigh in defeat and look at her friend with sympathy.

"Well at least he didn't bring you anything today." Mercedes reply with a grinning smile.

"Thank you Sed! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Santana says while hugging her friend on the side.

Then suddenly Sebastian walk back and they straighten and cleared their throat.

"Oh, I forget to give you this." He smiled brightly and exited the scene before Santana could refuse.

Mercedes just laugh hard and it cause Santana to frown.

"It's not funny Sed!" She said angrily but it only make Mercedes laugh more.

* * *

-At the bar that night-

Brittany arrived two hours ago and now she is done eating her dinner and plan to go for a drink. She asks Roderick to guide her in a cool bar but let him stay outside and guard with the bouncer. Since she is a celebrity she has a special pass and booth in the bar. Rod is standing outside beside the bouncer. Well Rod and the bouncer knew each other too since they go to high school together, so they catch up a little while guarding the place. Roderick is the head of Brittany's security so he knows the things to do when she is out. He already contacted the manager for the inside security which they manager bar happily oblige to tighten the safety inside.

-Brittany-

I was sitting by the nook drinking my scotch. Instead of the VIP booth the manager assigned me I rather sit here. It makes me feel lonely all alone in the booth and I want to watch people getting wasted. It was an open bar, so smoking was okay, but it was high class type one, serving only French wine, German beer, Russian cognac and err, scotch. The blue light was pretty, getting hazy in the cloud of smoke here and there.

All of a sudden I saw this beautiful blacked hair girl coming through. She wears tight jeans hugging her toned legs and thighs. Her hair was loosening with huge curls on the ends. Oh damn that sleeveless shirt with a v-neck showing her glory. I bit my lower lip unconsciously, I didn't notice till my lip stings. I didn't know who is she but damn I will go get her down tonight. Though I just thought she looked familiar, I guess. I scanned her, not so much, just enough. As I thought I was getting her biometrics like a nonchalant laser beam.

I liked her plump full tempting lips. And she had a delicious BMI. But the way her eyes flickered while she was spotting for a vacant seat told me she's quite the shy type. There's something dreamy and delicate about it. The kind you want to tell her she's pretty and express it warmly in the realest sense you could ever muster.

Until she caught my gaze. Boom. Her eyes put out every luminous object in the place, from the perigee full moon peeking through the window, down to the glist of an ice cube. The pretty blue light was nothing to the Betelgeuse in her eyes.

But the wooden stool next to me was not empty. This is the sad part on sitting in the bar nook side. It was occupied by a guy who had the get-up of Adam Levine and his sexy sideburns. He had been boring me for the last fifteen minutes trying to strike a conversation and putting enormous effort to keep it going. That's when I knew perfectly you never hang at a bar alone unless you're ready for some stranger crashing your private peace.

I was nodding and making yeah's and uh-huh's at his remarks but wasn't hearing nothing. She was there standing, like a wallflower in bloom amongst a crowd of shadows. She flashed me a faint smile. I didn't smile back.

I winked instead.

But she didn't wink back.

She kept walking. Walking. Walking…

Towards me.

And she stood right in front me, staring into my eyes intently. A galaxy was burning inside me and I felt a big bang about to burst in my universe. I grabbed her. She grabbed me tighter. And we kissed that first time we held. Everything in the milky way seemed one grand constellation.

And Adam Levine gaped like tiger who turned into a fluffy Persian kitten and that's when he knew he had been barking at the wrong tree for the last fifteen minutes of his life.

Things happened so fast. We didn't start a conversation but just holding each other makes me want her more than everything. This feels strange, so strange that my body shakes and my stomach flips upside down and some electricity runs in my spine sending me Goosebumps all over me.

I close my eyes as our kisses started to get more intense. My elbow is now leans against the edge of the bar to support us and she is holding my waist still. I taste her cherry chopsticks and my eyes shot open when I felt sudden volt as she licks my lower lip.

'Shit! What is she doing to me?'

I could smell her strawberry shampoo when I decided to hold her close to me, wrapping my arm around neck and caressing her cheek in my other free hand.

I broke the kiss just in time I'm starting to give in. We gasp for air as we stare at each other's eyes. Her dark brown chocolate eyes are taunting me and trying to see pass through me into my soul. It's the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I bit my lower lip as I look down to her lips. Still holding her close to me, close enough to look at her face. She shyly smiles and I can't help but to smile back.

"Hey." I manage to form a word.

Looking down to her lips still and back to her eyes. I can catch her looking at my lips too and I smirk.

"Hi" she replies.

'Gosh you are so beautiful.' I thought to myself.

"So you are." She said. I can feel her breath against my lips and sends me chills and my breath hitch.

I can feel myself blushing when I realize what she just said. Did I just say that at loud? I nervously smile and divert my view elsewhere.

"Hey, look at me." She requested and can I just say. She got the most angelic voice I ever heard!

My heart skips a beat though the place is playing some techno music loudly but nothing else I can hear but her breathing against my lips and my heartbeat. I looked at her and I see her lick her lips lightly. It made me gulp a lump of saliva I didn't manage to notice before.

"I'm Santana."

"I'm Br-Britney."

* * *

The two of them talk to each other with some drinks till quarter to 11 and decided to dance. As the dance gets hot. They are both got aroused as they freely touch and grinned each other with the perfect rhythm of the Usher song 'Nice and Slow'. Brittany can't help it. She feels she's about to explode and rip the Latina's shirt at the very moment. She whispers to the Latina if she wants to go somewhere else. Santana look at her and kissed her.

"I would love too." She replied with the sexiest breathless voice Brittany heard and she kisses her earlobe.

Their hands interlock like a magnet and both of them was surprise when they feel sparks and they thought their hands perfectly fit together. Both of them exited the bar easily still holding their hands together. Roderick saw them and approaches Brittany. Before Roderick could speak she raises her free hand in front of him.

"Do you have a car?" Brittany said leaving a light kiss on Santana's ear.

Santana feels her face heated up she then look at the ground and nodded shyly. Brittany can't help but smile at the adorable sight. She then turns her head to Rod,

"Drive my car and bring it home with you. We are going to my house." Brittany said.

"Miss, what should I say to Miss Fabray?" Rod asks.

"Just tell her I am home. We are going directly to the house, so no need to worry." Brittany stated before entering Santana's car.

Brittany was wondering if the girl knew her because the girl didn't ask about the Rod and the car thing but instead she just let it go. She was happy she didn't though.

The ride was silence. But it is a type of silence where both of them are comfortable. They steal glances at each other and smile shyly when they got caught. Santana is still holding Brittany's hand. She just let it go when she has too and hold it again after.


	2. Chapter 2 SEX (Chris Brown)

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and it made her glance at the blonde and then look back to the road. As Santana pull her hands again to control the gear of the car. She sharply breathes when she felt Brittany's hand on her thigh caressing it up and down and casually squeezed it. Santana tried her best to concentrate but it was like the hardest thing to do at the moment. She bit her lips trying her best not glance at Brittany. When Brittany move her hand upward to her jean covered center she step at the break hard and it cause Brittany in surprise moving forward because of the impact of the pulling gravity. Well, thanks to the seatbelt for keep her in place.

"Shit!" Brittany breathes out from shock.

She looks at the brunette who's trying to drive again to move the car on the road side. Santana look at Brittany with a needy look. She unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches for Brittany's cheeks. She kisses the blonde with a want. Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt too and tries to move herself towards the other girl. The kiss ended with the Latina pulling the blonde's lower lip with her teeth softly.

"Fuck! I WANT you." The Latina breathes out.

Brittany kisses her again more passionate this time and turning her body to comfortably deepen the kiss more. Brittany felt the other girl's tongue lick her bottom lip. The blonde couldn't help but moan and the Latina took that as an opportunity to slide in her tongue to the blonde. Both felt electric shockwave as their tongue touches and working in sync. Both of them moan uncontrollably as they kiss and suck each other. Santana lug Brittany to her and the blonde lifts her body up. When she was halfway to straddle the brunette she accidentally hit the radio and a Chris Brown song plays on it and both of them vaguely jump from the sudden bust of music. Brittany is now sitting at the brunette's lap. Looking at each other's eyes and a sly smile are visible on their lips while listening to the song.

~And as I pull your hair  
I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me  
And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off ~

Brittany cup the brunette's cheeks with her both hands now. Santana runs her hands up and down to Brittany's back under her shirt. It sends chills all over her as she felt the warm smooth hand. She gasp when the girl unclasps her bra.

**~And girl your clothes still on but Imma rip'em off with my teeth yeah, yeah, yeah~**

The Latina clearly heard it and almost ripped the other girl's shirt. The blonde pull from the kiss and immediately pull up her shirt with her bra. Santana was stunned by the action and the sight in front of her but she waste no time and grab both of her breasts squeezing it and playing with her nipples with her thumbs while kissing the blonde's neck. She easily found her pulse point as if she knows every inch of the blonde. The blonde squirms when the brunette suck it and run her tongue to the spot.

**~And girl Imma whisper this into your ear**  
**how deep do you want me to go?**  
**Do you want me to speed it up, speed it up or go slow?**  
**Start from the bed then we out here on the floor**  
**Girl you're really in for a treat now, but don't fall in love cuz ~**

"Ahhh~" Brittany breathlessly moaned as Santana is doing her breast, giving both of her breasts fair attention.

Santana felt herself wet when she hear Brittany moan loudly calling her some girlfriend pet name. Santana is claiming and marking by putting some love marks on her neck and chest. Brittany on the other hand unconsciously grinds her hips towards Santana feeling each stings of pleasure as she marks her. Santana suck Brittany's left breast again flicking the hard nipple with her skillful tongue while the other nipple was played by Santana's thumb and index finger synchronize working with her tongue. Brittany just grab the latter's hair fist fully and pull her closer arching herself as she look up north while biting her lower lip and closes her eyes shut.

**~ We just havin' sex**  
**I'm gonna get you wet**  
**We not makin' love tonight**  
**Hickies all over your neck**  
**Kissin' all over your body, babe**  
**Girl you gon' get it tonight**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex ~**

Santana swiftly unbutton and unzip Brittany's jeans. Since it as hard for them to take off their jeans Santana slip her hand to the blonde's panty. It was wet, no. It was soaking. The Latina smirks at it. Brittany moan loudly as Santana easily finds her clits and rubbing it with pressure.

"Fuck! Babe!" She happens to speak.

"You like that?" Santana ask watching the girl nods.

She finds the blonde so fucking sexy which made her so soaking wet. Santana slip out her hand and it earns a displeasure groan from the blonde. She pulls the side console or the chair and the chair flatten. She sheepily smiles at the blonde who's pulling her shirt up and unclasp and tug her bra in the action. Brittany widens her eyes and licks her lips. She hauls herself up and tried to discard her jeans without breaking her eyes from Santana. Santana lie down as she holds Brittany's waist seeing her sex so wet that she glimpse a drip from her inner thigh. Santana waste no time and placing her hand rubbing the blondes clit in circles. The blonde can't help but buck her hips forward. Santana's free hand stuck a finger slowly inside Brittany.

~Ohh God! Y-yes~!" Brittany moans out who is now riding Santana's finger while gripping the passenger seat's headrest and the stirring wheel from the other hand.

Santana look at her finger being suck disappear from the blonde's core. She gulps at the scene. She hastens kneading the girl's clit as she added a finger and moving it with a fast phase.

**~ Body so amazing drive me crazy**  
**I'm about to wake you up**  
**Girl I wanna sex you up**  
**I know how to go about this**  
**Cuz I gotta do something**  
**Kissing and the touching**  
**Ain't no rushing**  
**When it comes to sexin**  
**Slow and easy does it**  
**You gon' think you dreaming about me licking you ~**

Brittany is moaning loudly unmanageable as she feels Santana's fingers curl inside her hit her g-spot every grind she do.

"You're so fucking tight." Santana pants out.

She rubs the blonde's clit with the same rhythm with her other hand. With one final curl of her fingers the blonde explodes in her hand. Brittany whole body shakes feeling wobbly. Trying to keep the hold for support on the places she's gripping too. Santana slowly rub the girl down and pull out her fingers out on her when she feels the girl calms from the orgasm. She bring her fingers to her mouth, sucking and licking it while moaning as if it is the most delicious flavor in the world. Brittany opens her eyes and watching the brunette cleaning her fingers off and it makes her press her lips together.

"You're so sexy baby!" She said and kisses the girl.

She can taste herself from her as their tongue collided again. Santana sit up and turned the radio off. Open mouth kissing the blondes jaw down to her neck trailing some wet trail.

"Are we still on the plan going to your house?" She mutters in between her kisses.

"A-ah-Absolutely~" Brittany moans out before going back to her seat.

She wears her jeans and shirt without bothering wearing her undergarments first. The brunette wears her V-neck shirt too without her bra.

They arrive at Brittany's house with in the record. As Brittany closes the front door she was pin on it and they both know it will be a long sexy night.

* * *

Brittany woke up because of the tickling feeling she felt against her neck. She shivers when her body is fully awakening as a steady breathing tickles her neck still. Her hand was clasp with another hand. She could feel some weight against her chest. A smell of strawberry shampoo invaded her nostrils.

"Hmmmm~" she hum as she tries to adjust her vision.

She ventures to evoke everything that happened last night. Well she drank some alcohol last night but it didn't move out from her senses and all. She shudders and Goosebumps runs to her spine up to her neck when she remembers the hot sex in the car and all over her house. She stares blankly at the ceiling recalling all the sensation she never felt when she sleep with other girls.

"Hey~" A sweet angelic voice break her from her trance.

"Hi" she replies and shows a half smile.

Their eyes lock and they are lost again in some kind of galaxy that's been created only for them.

Santana smiles back never break the eye contact. She moves close to the blonde tangling their legs together. Both of them didn't try to speak instead enjoying the comfortable silence. Both of them felt weird since they never ever did cuddle after sex but they both felt secure and contented with the feeling in each other's arms. Until,

*growwlll*

Santana chortle and Brittany blush hard wanting to evaporate into the thin air at the very moment. Brittany pulls her hand from Santana and cups her cheeks trying to hide her blush. Santana sit up with a hold of the blanket to cover her chest. She smile brightly that her eyes smiles too.

"You're so cute." She asserts and leans on to kiss Brittany's nose.

Brittany cringe from the action and cup Santana's cheeks and kiss her lips lightly and caress her lower lip with her thumb.

"Breakfast?" She suggested.

Santana sit straight again facing Brittany.

"How many random girls you offered breakfast after having an awesome sex?" Santana ask as she cross her arms around her chest and raise an eyebrow.

Brittany pulls up her upper body and using her elbow to support her.

"Would you believe me if I say... You'll be the first?" She replies looking deep to the brunette's eyes.

The brunette smile widely and erase the interrogating look off her face.

"Would you believe me if I say... I do?" She counters back.

It sends chills to the blonde and makes her smile. She kisses the brunette softly before standing up not minding all her glory was freely exposed. Santana just stared and shake her head at how dorky the blonde walk dance and how sexy she looks at the same time. A huge smile plastered in her face couldn't leave. She closes her eyes and lie back in the bed.

"What are you doing to me stranger?" She whispers to the air.

* * *

Brittany made French toast and pancakes for them. She goes back to the bedroom only to wear a panty and a large size t-shirt that's hangs down exactly just to cover her butt. Santana ask Brittany if she could shower and freshen herself up. She also asks if she could spare some old clothes she can wear and undergarments. Well luckily Brittany bought 1 pack of new panties before flying down in Lima. She couldn't find some t-shirt for her so she just gives her the small size of Gleek t-shirt which she cannot wear now.

The two had a tranquil breakfast. Glancing and give each other smiles. As they finish eating their breakfast Santana wash the dishes since she cannot thank enough the blonde for the free food, free shower, free outfit and free mind blowing orgasms last night. Brittany just watches her from behind as she drinks her coffee from her favorite demitasse.

"Uhm... I guess I'll be going now." Santana speak as she turns around drying her hand with a towel.

"Do you have too?" Brittany retort and trying not to show some sadness.

Santana glance at the clock that is hanging in the wall.

"Yes." She answer walking pass to the blonde and garner her stuff.

"Well, I see you around then." She said turning around watching the blonde who's back facing her.

She sighs. She feels sad leaving the blonde. Well, this is unusual to both of them actually.

'Gosh. This is the saddest state I've ever encounter.' Santana thought as she walks towards the blonde.

"Thank you." She whispers to the blonde who is still not moving.

She places her hands on the blonde's shoulder and slightly squeezes it. She bends down to hug the blonde and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Nice meeting you. It was a pleasure to taste you... Brittany." She finally utters and walk towards the door exited the house before she could crave out if the blonde speaks.

Brittany was left speechless and frozenly shock in her position. She bit her lower lip and hardly gulps since her throat that was freaking dry.

"She remember name." She gasped out.

She reaches for her coffee and smile before sipping to it.

"I'll find you Santana." She stated almost like a whisper.

* * *

It's been a day and a half since Brittany saw the Latina. Brittany goes back to the bar where she saw the girl but unfortunately there's no sign of her. As hours pass by she felt obnoxious thinking maybe she will not going to see the Latina again, see her beautiful eyes, hear her angelic voice, able to touch her perfect body.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" Britanny shout in frustration.

Roderick runs towards the living where she heard Brittany scream.

"Is everything okay Miss?" He panicky asks as she arrives to the place.

"All is good Rod. I just," She sighs deeply.

Roderick look at her intensely. By that he is more curious what happened to her.

_'She never had been like this since her.'_ Roderick thought.

"Don't mind it Rod." She sigh deeply again and rest her head on her hands that's in her knees.

"Okay." Rod softly said.

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" Rod asks again.

Brittany turns her head to look at him.

"I'm okay really Rod." She assures him and smiles half heartedly.

When Roderick is ready to go, he stops and turns back around.

"Miss, before I could forget this. You are already enrolled at Ohio State University." He informed the blonde.

"Okay." Coldly reply by Brittany.

When the information processed inside her brain she walks towards Roderick.

"You enrolled me in a University? Why there? How about my safety? Wait, why only me?" She said in one breath out of panic together with all the things inside her head.

Roderick can't help but smile at the.

"It's all taken cared of Miss and Miss Fabray is the one who enrolled you there and she ask me a task to rely it to you. And for the last question, I don't know you have a planned enrolling with someone Miss." He replies casually.

"Well, if that is so... you may go now." She said picking her phone on the coffee table.

"Oh, Rod can you go to the grocery for me? There's a list above the fridge and also there's money on it. I was planning to go to grocery in a minute but then this came up." She said with a calm voice this time but she didn't look at him.

"Sure Miss Brittany." He replies.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she walks up stairs to her room while typing on her phone.

* * *

"I never knew you are also a gleeker Lopez." Mercedes stated while pointing at the t-shirt on the bed.

"What?" Santana raises her brows. She was confused to what her friend just said.

"I mean you have a t-shirt of Gleek. The TV show. So it means you're a gleeker since you have one." Mercedes explains.

"Oh? Well I don't know what you are talking about and you know that I don't watch TV, only occasionally." She innocently replies.

"Well then, can you tell me why you ditch me with our breakfast plan and never texted me why? Tell me what happened." She asks again crossing her arms around her chest while tapping one of her foot on the floor.

"Nothing happens." Santana calmly said while entering the room from the bathroom.

She is only with a towel wrap around her body. Mercedes look and examine the Latina suspiciously. She moves towards her and point some hickies that's visible on her neck and collarbone and half hickies that are exposed in her chest.

"That hickies tells me a different story San." She said while smirking at the Latina.

Santana raises her brows in confusion and walks to her dresser mirror and look at herself.

"Shit." She softly hissed but the latter heard it clearly.

"You owe me a breakfast and a story young lady!" She said as if she is her mother demanding to know a secret from her daughter.

"I do not owe anyone and I do not owe anything to you." She stuck her tongue out before walking to her closet.

Mercedes laugh at the childish act Santana shows. She walks towards the bed and pick the shirt.

"Okay~... then can I have this t-shirt? You know I am a fan of that comedy show." She said and examines the T-shirt.

"What?!" Santana said while seeing her friend holding and examining the shirt.

She is now fully dress. A pink tank top and a grey booty short with 'Smexy' written in the butt part of the short. She walks towards Mercedes and snap the shirt from her.

"NO!" She said firmly.

"What?! I thought you don't watch that show? And for Christ sake Santana that's a limited t-shirt of the show. Please, please Lopez can I have it?" Her best friend pleaded.

"Is it? Well I can't give you this then. I am going to return this to the owner." Santana said while folding the t-shirt.

She secretly sniffs it and memory flashes instantly. She smiles unconsciously by the memory until Mercedes nudges her.

"Ahhh~ so it's from the girl you met and the reason why you ditch me from our breakfast." Mercedes teases.

"Wh-what a-are you talking about?" The Latina stutters while trying to play the blind side.

Well it really didn't work for Mercedes though. Mercedes knew her to well to know when she is guilty or not. Mercedes just laugh at her friend.

"Hahahaha I guess you know what I am talking about Lopez hahahaha... and you are not a good liar. Goshhh.." Mercedes said wiping the semi tears that falls from her eyes.

A cornered Santana never gets old to her. She is like a child being caught by stealing the most expensive candy in the world.

"Well it is not your business who owns this. And why did you think that I go out with a girl and not a guy?" Santana say when she composes herself back.

"First, no man can do that visible hickies on you. Second, that shirt is a female shirt and a smile size one too. Third, I know your type of men. LASTLY, your sex glow is different. I can identify whether you had sex with a girl or a guy. Also we've been together like forever and we lived together for like 6 years, remember?" Mercedes listed and say all of those with a 'as the matter of fact' tone.

Santana's gaped her mouth open from the entire thing her best friend just said.

"What. The. Fuck? You sound like a creep! Do you know that Jones?" She utters.

It just earned another loud laugh from the latter. When Mercedes laughter subside she smirk at the other girl.

"You are so easy to catch Lopez. Now, tell me what happened." Mercedes said tapping the space on the bed.

Santana shrugged and surrender. She knew the other girl won't stop until she gets what she wants. The moment she was seated on the bed and faces her best friend, she deeply lung some air and,

"Well, this is what happened..."

* * *

It was 7:30 pm when Brittany decided to go out and eat dinner somewhere. She called Roderick to have dinner with her. When the guy arrive she let him drive her Black Ferrari 458 with a gold wheels this time. She named that car Sexy Bitch. Roderick drove a lot of expensive, cool, sexy, beautiful cars because of Brittany. He always feels honored to drive it and take care of each personal car that Brittany have. Brittany got two cars at the state. One is a 3 series GT BMW and the Ferrari. The two cars stay here in Ohio since the house was built. She plans to make it as a secret getaway house of her and the gang. Though it is not too big but enough for the whole gang to be accommodated.

Roderick lead Brittany to the famous resto and music lounge in the city BreadstiX. Which Roderick proudly introduce it to her. Brittany wears a black tank top inside the black gleek hoodie and plain grey sweatpants. Though Rod said it was a formal resto she didn't bother to dress up much since she wants to be comfortable. Though Brittany has been her for some times already she never really go outside the house and just decided to be a bum all the time when they try to visit this getaway house.

The two ordered had a quite dine until Brittany decided to speak up.

"Rod," she start and the guy looked at her and stop in what he is doing.

"Yes Miss?" He answers.

"When I talk to Quinn awhile ago I told her to enroll you too in the university. I remembered that you didn't go to college after you graduated high school. I also remember that you said you really want to be a lawyer if you have a chance you'll going to continue your studies. So, I enroll you in the university with me and also that you can easily do you job still." Brittany stated looking at her pasta as she twirls her fork with it.

Brittany is too scared to look at the guy because she knows she is invading his personal life. But honestly she is just scared to be alone in this road she is taking. She tilts her head up to look at the guy who is still not responding.

She saw Rod is crying but didn't move and it start to worry her.

'Is he going to resign because I'm inva-' her thought was cut be a sudden hug from the guy.

"T-tha-thank you Miss. You don't know how this means to me. I will do my best to not disappoint you Miss Pierce." He said as he is still hugging the blonde.

The blonde hugged him and pat his back and then pull from the hug.

"I was scared that you are going to resign. GOSH!" she breathes out in relief.

They sit properly again still the guy cries and Brittany hands him some napkin.

"Gosh, you are such a mess Rod!" She giggled

He can't help but chuckle from her boss's statement and he just can't stop his mouth saying thank you over and over.

"Since you agree to my plan I want to set some rules." She said and pulls her forkful of pasta to her mouth.

"Anything you say Miss. You are my boss still." He retort.

"Good," she replies as she sips of her red wine.

"Starting tomorrow morning since we start class tomorrow, I want us to drive separately. You can go sleep in your house and patrol some hours at night and check my house for security check like you always do. Except for some random events I will ask you." She starts to list out.

Roderick mental note it everything. Roderick didn't reply and waiting for her to continue.

"You will secretly guard me but you won't follow me always. Don't call me Miss but instead of Brittany. Keep the business private Rod I want to be a normal student as possible." She indicates and sips at her wine again.

Rod nods and understands what her boss is trying to say. He refills her wine glass when Brittany gesture to refill her glass.

"I want you to be a normal student too as much as possible. But you must come whatever you are doing, wherever you are and whenever I text you or call you specially if I text you the emergency code." She continues and looks at the guy whose paying attention very well at her.

"Last I want you to be a top student of your class or course always." She ended and sniffs at her wine before sipping at it again.

"Can you handle it Roderick?" She asks with all the serious voice.

"Yes Miss and I will do my very best to do the last things you asked for and also the other rules too." He confidently says to her.

"Good then. I will leave first and can you just take a cab on your way home?" She asks as she stood up.

"Are you sure Miss? You drank two glasses of wine." He asks worriedly.

"I am okay Rod. I want you to get ready for school tomorrow. She gets her wallet at the front pocket of her hoodie.

"This for the payment and tip," putting a 100 dollar in the table.

"The change will be you fare to the cab. And this will be for your school stuff and treat your family or anything you, just don't waste it for nothing because you know me Rod." She said as she put 500 dollars in the table and leave the shocked guy.

Brittany really keeps cash on her wallet beside her black card. That is one of the things she learned from Finn to always have a cash on your wallet. She keeps humming this random melody inside her head as she's on her way home. When she arrives she went to her room to take some shower and when she is done she pull her specially music/song notebook and scribble the words that's been playing on her head.

-Your heart against my chest.

Your lips press to my neck.

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet. -

She closes it and grabs her phone and texted Quinn and Rod after.

From MISS PIERCE: Please be at school at 7 and wait for me at the College President's Office. Have a great night Rod.

She is not really worried about Rod spreading her number or randomly replies to her text messages. She made this Security rule for her staff that has her personal number. It is stated there at the very first rule for her security workers.

#1 Never reply or text to her personal number unless if it is a super emergency matter.

She silently talks to Finn and her parents before she drifted off to her dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3 HEARTBEATS (Jose Gonzalez)

-Brittany-

I woke up with a sudden rush in my body. I stay still and letting my body wake up from the unexpected early work of my brain. I groan and look at the clock in my night stand.

"4:45." I sigh out then stretch my limbs.

I yawn as wide as I can. Gosh, I am the only here for Christ sake, I can do what I want. My body is too excited for today I guess. I will be a normal college student at last? I can't help but smile at the thought as I fix my bed.

'It's too early for school Britt. Can you go back to sleep?'

My inner self told me but I can't go back to sleep once I woke up at this kind of time. Except if I am so freaking tired just like what happen when we have to shoot for a running scene where it lasted till night. After some mind debate within myself I am now getting ready for my run. I wear this black running short, short with a purple double vertical line on the side. Since I don't want something to get away or unnecessary disturbance from my run I just wear my black Nike sports bra and a thin white tank top. I wear my black and purple running shoes that are sponsored by Nike of course and I strap my Iphone in my arm. I fix my hair into a messy ponytail since it will just be going to disarrange as I run. I put my card on the strap behind my Iphone. I look to my headset boxes where different mini boxes of Dr. Dre headsets and ear sets are properly arranged by its design and color. I pick the one that matches my outfit and then I head outside.

After I run a couple of distance from the house after I warm up, I check my digital watch and it stated 6am. Wow, I've been running for more than an hour. I stop at this empty playground and just watch it as cold air brushes my sweaty skin that makes me shiver. I jog towards the small Starbucks I saw across the street from here. A cup of hot chocolate can warm me up I guess.

As I get my hot Chocó I sit at the table at the window but near the counter still since the place isn't that big unlike at L.A or in NY but I didn't mind it though. I decided to send a group morning greeting to Marley, Quinn and Sugar. It is 3 hours time difference so it is like 3am at L.A. As I sip my drink my phone chimes and I pick it and see who it is.

FROM YEL: Good Morning to you too Brittany. Have a great day ahead!

I smile at her reply. Marley is such a sweet person really but why the hell is she awake so early.

TO YEL: Thank you Yel and you too. Anyway, why are you awake at 3 in the morning?

I frown at the thought that maybe she is working over time again. Then my phone chimes again.

FROM YEL: Well it is my study time Miss Brittany. I really set my alarm at this time so that I could study while my brain is fresh.

Ohh... clever from her. Well I should try her technique some time.

TO YEL: Is it effective? I guess I try that some time since I am studying now. How's the house and my precious LT?

This time she replies longer than the first two replies. So I log in my account on good reads since I love reading some remarkable lines from some awesome books. I got to admit that I am a freaking bookworm. I got this two rooms at my house in L.A where full of books. As I read some quoted line from the book Romeo and Juliet a familiar voice got me stop from my reading.

"I would like to have Peppermint Mocha please." She said and I look at the source of the voice.

Holy mother of William fucking Shakespeare it is Santana. Oh shit! Oh shit! It's Santana. Fuck! She is so fucking hot. Sweat dripping on her neck and forehead. I close my legs tight because of the sudden burst of my libido and if I cannot control myself I might explode on the spot. Shit! I could feel myself getting wet. She looks so freaking hot at her running shorts and pink tank top. I didn't notice that my mouth was drooped open until I could feel the air I breathe is getting sharp and stingy each time I inhale. I cannot stop staring at her. She looks so cute when she slightly pouts and taps her index finger.

'Should I go to her? I mean, I guess it's not bad to say hi right?'

I don't normally do this to anyone I slept with but when it is comes to Santana I do this unfamiliar stuff and it makes my heart flutter every time I thought about her.

I stood up as I pick my phone and had the courage to say hi, just then a guy approaches her and I frown when he wrap his arms around her waist. Instead of walking towards her I freaking walk with heavy step outside the place. I feel my heart clench and my head hurt about what I see.

"What the fuck are you thinking Pierce? Of course she has a boyfriend. A freaking hot girl like her can't be without someone." I murmur between my breaths.

When I push the front door of the place I look back at Santana and the guy. I swear she saw me and look at me before the guy got her attention again.

* * *

-Santana-

Today I do my used daily jog before going to school. This is the only way that can make me stay at my shape since school stuff makes me really busy. Especially the semester just starts. I don't usually wake up early but something in me makes me want to go for a jog as I open my eyes 4:30 in the morning. As I jog as much as my body wants I ended up jogging for more than 2 hours. Well I cannot blame myself I've miss running since I last play track in field which it was in college. Yup! I am a varsity player of my college and also in high school. That's not the only sports; I'm also a player of lawn tennis, volleyball and soccer. So every time it is the sports week I always got the top place in every event I joined in. Not to boast but I seriously, like seriously do my studies, sports and music way to serious so don't mess with me when it comes to this things.

It's been 2 days since I've been with Brittany and I can't get her out of my head. I can't help but smile and then emit a long sigh every thought of her. Well I still got her shirt. I planned to get it back I don't want to bust in her house just to give her shirt; I mean the reason is not too reasonable. Gosh, I never ever over think of stuff like this. I am a straight forward and frank person about all things but when it comes to her I don't know why but she is freaking me out and I am not use to these things. I am thinking about her again. I wish to see her again though even just by an accident. I think I just need a cup of coffee just to relax me a bit.

I arrived at Starbucks and I didn't imagine this place is slightly full at this kind of time. It is just 6:23 am and there is a queue already. Well it is Monday people need some coffee to start a day. I check my phone and a couple text messages were still unread. It is from my mom and sister and Cedes. Well my mom and sister just greeted me wishes me to have a great day but Cedes just starting to get on my nerves. She's been asking for the shirt and take note it is not her size by the way. What is she going to do with the freaking shirt anyway?

TO SED: For the Nth time Sed stop it! I will give it back to the owner for Christ Sake! Good morning!

Sometimes she just won't stop until she gets what she wants. Can she just buy on her own and something that on her size. I don't care if it is a limited edition or the most expensive shirt I will going to give it back to Brittany. Maybe she-

"Excuse me ma'am but your holding the line. Can I take your order please?" The girl behind the counter said while looks at me intensively.

I look at my back and yes I am holding a line. Ugh, didn't even notice I've been called out for long.

"I would like to have Peppermint Mocha please." I said immediately and move to the side.

"Just put Lopez." I added.

I stood up to the side waiting patiently for my coffee when some place a hand on my waist and I jump a little. I look at the source with an action of slapping him. Well it is my defense mechanism.

"Oh, oh hold on their Ms. Lopez it just me, Sebastian." Sebastian said as he holds my hand with her free hand.

'Shit! Shit! This fucking Smythe won't fucking leave me alone. And for freaking sake where did he come from I hissed hastily in my head.

I just ignore him and I didn't even understand the next ever words he said. I look at the front door where distracting loud squeaking steps came from. Oh shit! It's Brittany. She is looking at me and fuck she looks hot. So damn hot. I bit my lip and these fucking Sebastian guy tighten his arm and it causes me to look at him. I remove his arm around me and look at the direction where Brittany at but now she is not there. FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with this fucking twinkle toe guy. I face him and ready to go Lima Heights on him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snap and it causes him to move slightly backward.

"Who gives you a permission to hold me? I don't even remember talking to you about holding me or getting near to me!" I raise my voice.

Who can blame me? He freaking pisses me off every time I see him. Can't he get the hints that I don't like him? I look at him who trying to say something but I guess the cat got his tongue. I wish he just stay like that for the rest of his life.

"Just stay awa-."

"Lopez?" The guy cuts me of before I literally eat this fucking Picasso painting alive.

I walk towards the guy who announces my name for the second time. I get my coffee and turn around walk straight to the door not looking at the fucking Picasso painting and the audience around the place. I slightly jog hoping to see Brittany but duh! It's been like what 10mins since I saw her. I can't help but sigh and just trying to let this peppermint mocha sip my negative energy as I let it in its comforting taste.

* * *

-Brittany-

I drive me BMW to school and just received a message from Roderick to park at back parking lot of the school which I follow as soon as I arrive at the school premises. I really don't know what to wear but I just want to be casual and comfortable at the same time. I just wear a tight white jeans, a blue cookie monster t-shirt and my personal customized toms shoes which is white with blue design on it. Well, I wear differently when I am in L.A like I always wear my heels every time I go out but what I really want is to be like this where it makes me more comfortable to walk around. I wear my limited edition navy blue Ray band and my navy blue Dr. Dre ear set. As I step out on my car. It is 7:47am in my watch and it looks like the school still in peaceful mode.

I walk towards the football field and I fell in love with the mini rainbows as the water from the sprinkles been shine by the sun beam. It looks like a magical place full of rainbows of happy people. I rested my overlapped arms to the railings and rested my chin in it. The song is just perfect at the moment.

~Somewhere over the rainbow way up high~

I lowly sing through the ukulele version of this song. I stayed at this position until this guy did the same as I do and start talking which I cannot decipher. He is to close in my bubble. I really maximize the volume every time I am listening to music so no use if you are going to talk to me.

I furrow my eyebrow looking at him. His freaking mouth is so distracting. I never imagine to see such a huge mouth in person and I swear it is disturbing than you imagine. He extending his hand towards me I guess he just introduces himself but I don't give a damn. I pull out one of my ear set and then raise my brows at him.

"Excuse me?" I question.

"Oh- I guess you haven't heard anything I just said." He awkwardly replies.

His voice is so manly but the pitch is not to bass. His voice is just fit for his physical features. Well I did meet someone whose voice is not fitted at his physical feature and I can't help but laugh all the time. Quinn did smack me in the head to make me from stop laughing, but what the hell? He is so huge like a masculine bouncer in the bar but his voice is so freaking tiny.

"Ah? I said I am Sam." He breaks me from my little reminisce moment.

"Ah? Like I care?" I said before turning around walk away without looking back at him.

As I arrive to the hallway towards the office I can see Roderick is sitting in the bench chair outside the door. I unplug my ear set and turn off my phone.

"Good morning Roderick." I greeted and he looks at my direction and stood up immediately.

"Good morning Miss Pierce." He greets.

I blankly look at him for a reason. I can see and sense that he is quite confuse.

"It would be better if you just going to call me Brittany." I sternly told him.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I am just not use to it but I will try to get use to it." He bowed and twists the doorknob and push to open.

As I pass by him,

"It's okay Rod but please try your best. I would feel much better" I said before walking deeper to the room.

"Good morning Mr. Figgins." I greeted before him and I can see him slightly panic or it is just my imagination.

Well I just shrug it and extend my hand to meet his for a shake hand.

"It is great to finally meet you Ms. Pierce. I've been a fan of your show since it started." He gushy said it with a smile on his face.

I can tell his an Asian of course by his looks and the accent he have. He is a decent old man. He doesn't have hair in the middle of his head. I examine him as he keeps talking something about my show. I nod and nod and waited until he finishes talking like approximately two paragraphs about the show and how he loves my character. He is such a bias person I am sure if Tina was here she would totally spazz and talk about her. Well I am use to these talks actually. This usually happens when I will go to a family dinner with Quinn or Sugar's family.

"Ahh... Mr. Figgins I would be happy to talk about the condition of my subjects and security in here." I cut him off.

He straighten himself in his chair and clear his throat and piling and finding something in his table that is full off piled papers.

"Of course Ms. Pierce. I am sorry about that. So unprofessional of me." He said not looking at me and still focusing on something he is finding.

We talk about mine and Roderick's schedule, the security under my condition, the locker which I have a special treatment but I refuses it and just get the common locker that the other has and also the private room every lunch hours which also refuses. We argue a little about it because he said it might cause some trouble if I am going to eat in the cafeteria so he just give me the keys for the rooftop with a mini green house in it and I decided it to be my secret escapade and sanctuary. I don't want to cause any trouble of course so Roderick will be the one to get my lunch every time. I think it might disturb Rod but I told him that he can eat with me in the rooftop so he won't go back to the cafeteria. So after signing some autograph on Mr. Figgins's Gleek goodies and some posters he gave me my minor subject's schedule since I haven't decided what Major I would get.

MATH - 8:00-9:30MTh / Morris Building room 187

ENG- 10:30-12MTh / Morris Building room 789

ART- 1:00-3:00 MTh / Evans Art studio 112

PSYCH- 8:00 - 9:30 TFSat / Agron building room 304

LIT- 1:00 - 3:00TF / Monteith Auditorium

SPANISH- 2:30-5:30 TFSat / Rivera Building 1201

FRENCH- 5:30 - 7:00 TFSat / Rivera building Speech Lab

I told Mr. Figgins to send my schedule through email to my manager which Quinn and also to Rod and the security he assigned for a distant watch. The buildings are named after the donors explained by Mr. Figgins when I ask him why the names of the building are named after this people. So I guess if your surname is Rivera or Morris or Agron or Montieth and Evans you are a freaking popular in this school. The school has full football field and 4 buildings which all got elevators and a huge cafeteria connecting the four building in the middle. My rooftop would be at Morris building since this is most of my destination and he said it has a beautiful mini green house on it and also students seldom go to that roof top. Mostly of the students stay at the other rooftops designated to some huge group in the school like the sorority and the fraternity and the group winner year will going to have a privilege to own a rooftop for a year besides the two. And my rooftop is the free one from all of them which is freakily great. I smirk at the paper before Rod telling me that I arrive at my classroom.

* * *

-Santana-

This class is one of my favorite. Partly because of the subject which is Spanish. Damn yeah! A Spanish class as the day starts. Who wouldn't want that and of course my students. Well my students in this class is just in the average type but the attitude is great except for,

"SAM EVANS! You're late!" I say as I see him walking like to his seat like I am not here.

It causes the class to look at him and stop from the activity I am gave them awhile ago. Sam just shrugs and smile like nothing is happening. Fuck this guy he thinks he can do whatever he wants because 1st he is a fucking quarterback star varsity jerk, 2nd because his an Evans of course a popular name and lastly he is fucking rich. I really don't get it why a rich family will going to enroll their kids in a public school where there is Harvard or Stanford to go to.

"Some professors may not care about you class performance and attendance but to remind you once again not only you Mr. Evans but to all of you, I AM PARTICULAR WITH YOUR ATTITUDE, PERFORMANCE AND ATTENDANCE. And I don't care if you're rich or poor, famous or just a normal student if you have a classic worst participation of the three I just mentioned, sorry but you cannot pass in my subjects and I tell you to drop it as early as today." I informed.

Looks like the trouty mouth haven't moved just one bit from what I've just said and he just fucking smiling at me like I'm a fucking joke. What the, is he mocking at me? I glared at him and it he just smirks.

"Proceed to what you are doing everyone. I'm going to ask you some questions about the activity you are doing." I straighten my blouse and return to what I am reading regarding the things I ask them to do.

* * *

My two subbed class went smoothly except for the fact that Sam Evans are in both of that classes. My subject is well covered up of my capabilities but not to the extent that someone like Sam Evans is there to 1st piss me off, 2nd pisses me off and lastly to piss me off. Why the hell is he getting my subbed subjects when he knows he won't pass on it anyway if I am the one who is handling it? I arrange my things properly in my table and wipe it with some wet napkin before I lean my overlap arms and rested my forehead above it. I sigh deeply and try to rest before lunch time. Facing two human beings I really don't like makes my energy drain, first the walking Picasso painting and second the fucking royal pain in the ass. Can this day be better to me? I sigh again and close my eyes.

"Miss Lopez, Miss Lopez, Santana Lopez!" I heard Mercedes excitedly sing my name.

"Go away Jones I am resting." I said with my tired voice.

"Ohhh.. I know you are not a morning person but you never been like this especially it's morning and it is Monday. Hello Lopez? Is that you? If not please bring back my best friend please." She continues talking and it's getting me annoyed more because she is nudging me violently that my head fall from my overlapped arms.

"What the F Jones?" I glared at her as I tilt my head to see her.

"What the F your ass Lopez. What happened to you? I mean the week is just starting and you look like a teenage lazy ass that wishes that it is Friday now." She slightly rants.

I frown and look at myself in the mirror in my table. Well maybe I guess I want to end the week already. Who doesn't right? She is also right that I am not like this but there are times I can't help it. I sigh exasperatedly and it makes Mercedes confuse and worried. I can tell it by her looks. She walks towards me and try to sooth me by caressing my back with her hand.

"What's wrong San? Did someone eat your lunch? I swear if there's something I am going to hunt that person and chop him and feed him into the dogs." She said with a serious tone.

I can't help but smile and chuckle a bit. She never fails to make me smile. That's the one thing I love about Cedes she never leave my side until she knows I am okay.

"You're crazy Jones but thank you." I smile as she is facing me.

"Are going to tell me what happen or not?" She asks again.

"The last to persons I wish to see first thing in the morning just ruin my lovely morning, walking Picasso painting and the royal pain in the ass." I casually said with low voice.

"Oh wait, wait, and wait! Don't call Sam like that. He is a nice guy and he is...well cute? Yeah! He is cute. And I cannot agree more to the other person you mentioned." She try to use 'the believe me' tone in defending Sam.

"Did you just defend Sam Evans?" I raise my brow and she diverts her looks elsewhere.

"For crumble's sake Sed, he is a student and you are a teacher, stop gushing and having crush with a student." I said never leaving my looks away from her.

"I am not and I know what we are. Though, if I do have a crush on him we are at the right age and for Christ sake it is just a crush it's not like I am..."

"Falling in love?" I cut her off before rolling my eyes.

She stops and I can see she is trying to say something but the closes her mouth again.

"You know what Sed let just drop this off. I want to know what happened to you sounds so excited saying my name as you arrives." I smile weakly and she looks at me.

"But if it is about that Evans guy, God forbid let just talk about it later at my house." I added.

"No, no, no this is not about him. Actually it is much better than him. I just have a new student in my English class and can't help to make every single cell in my body is spazz. Guess who she is." She said with the excitement with every word she said.

"Wait. A she? Are you into girls now Jones? Whoa, I never expect th-"

"Hold up right there Lopez. Though this girl is freaking hot and beautiful I am not into her." She cuts me off to clarify.

"Ohhhkay if you say so. So who is this girl then?" I ask curiously as I rest my chin to my palm.

"Brittany S. Pierce. She is studying in this university and she is one of my students. Oh my God Santana I cannot believe to see her in person. I mean I am planning to go to L.A and meet her and the other cast but gosh I cannot believe that she is one of my students now." She said in one breath and then she inhale long to get some air.

But it makes me freaking confuse. Who the hell is that Brittany? Well she has the same name with the girl I sleep last weekend but duh Brittany is one of the most common names in the world so I bet she is not the person that my best friend is gushing about.

"Ahh? Okay? But who is she again? And what show are we talking about?" I confusingly ask.

"I cannot believe you Santana Lopez! Brittany S. Pierce is the most famous artist at the moment. And she is from the show called GLEEK!" she said with a disbelief look towards me.

"Ahh... from the show that the t-shirt belongs too? Okay? But I told you for the million times I do not watch that show and I am not so fan of TV Jones, just to inform you once again." I said still with a calm voice unlike her who looks like going to eat me alive right now.

"Don't you dare just talk about that t-shirt like it is a normal t-shirt Lopez. It is a limited edition of the show which is not available anymore." She said trying to stay calm as walks towards her table.

I shook my head and I cannot believe this freaking show makes my best friend's life turn into a half fiction and a half real one. I cannot blame her maybe something in the show really hooks her up in it.

"Okay Jones. Sorry about talking about the show like it is a normal show." I tease at her as I pick my phone and pen.

"I'll be going to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. See you later Sed." I stood up and waited for her to respond before leaving.

"Okay San have a great lunch." She said not looking at me she is busy writing something in her journal. I bet it is about the celebrity in her class.

As I exited the room I saw the walking Picasso talking to Mrs. Norms so I hurriedly walk as fast as I could so that he won't notice me. Gladly he didn't and a smile plastered in my face as I walk towards the cafeteria.

The day went smoothly in the afternoon I haven't seen Sebastian or Sam the rest of the period but I seen someone that looks so familiar. So familiar that even her scent is filling my nostrils. I don't want to say that I am addicted to Brittany but something is in her that makes me want to crave for more of her. I thought I saw her in the locker near the cafeteria at noon or maybe I am thinking too much about her. I don't know why but she's been in my mind since then. I can go there actually I am such good at directions. I have this photographic memory but I choose what to remember the moment I saw it. Fuck! Her perked nipples, the way her chest raises and fall, sweats rolling down her neck and the middle of her breasts, they way she bites her lips and her eyes, God her eyes bluer than the ocean and the sky. I could swim in them deep or fly in them. I shook my head and I didn't notice that I was closing my eyes the whole time. See? I easily got lost just a thought of her. Anyway, back to this afternoon. I swear I've seen her in the school. I was walking back to the office and I froze when I saw a familiar feature like Brittany's though she was not facing me since she is getting something in her locker. I am not sure if that was really her so I walk towards that person but then a student approach me and lost my sight of the blonde. When I look back to where she was, she was not there anymore.

Sigh and shame on me. I should not think about her like an idiot. What the fuck Lopez it was just a one night stand nothing more nothing else but why did she said that should I have to go? I mean she wants me to stay right? A deep exasperating sighs again. I lay my back flat in my bed looking blankly at the ceiling with thoughts of last Friday night. I look at my closet where Brittany's shirt as hanged in the knob of the closet door.

"I need to see you again Brittany."

* * *

"School is good babe except for the part where people always asking me about the show. I mean the season hasn't ended yet so they are trying to ask me some parts of it. They are trying to get pictures and autographs but this freaking public school got the coolest blocker. If I stay inside the school premises no one can take photos of me because this cool technology they got instantly block the picture and won't save to their personal cell phone or cameras." Brittany told Quinn

They are face timing at the moment because Quinn wants to know if she is really doing well and she is fine.

Brittany is sitting the middle of her bed. A Spanish and math book on the left side of her and her Ipod on the other side. Brittany is already good at the subjects she is having. She just want to refresh some math lessons and she want to improve her Spanish accent which is almost perfect already and of course the French one is a perfect A+ already. Thanks to the shows where they need to study those languages and since Brittany is home school up until high school she is having advance lessons since she easily understand and remember her lesson. Brittany is way different from her character in the show where she is dumb and ditzy. She is just hiding this to the public eye because she always think that if she is in showbiz she will always act and play a role with a perfect execution. Which the gang thinks it was impressive act.

"I am happy that you are doing great baby girl. Just don't mind them and just ignore them. I promise to go there as soon as I fix some stuff here for you." Quinn smile genuinely at the other blonde.

"It's okay babe. I promise you I will do my best and Roderick is doing his job well and I am safe so far." She said trying to ease some worries at her manager.

"Good then. Anyways I need to go now baby girl Puck is here and we are going to attend some meetings for you. Please take care always there and always stay safe and out of trouble I am not there yet to save your ass and I love you baby girl. See you soon." Quinn stated.

"I will babe and take care there too. Send my regards to everyone. I Love you! Bye." As soon as she bid goodbye the video call ended.

She then brows some message that's been on hold up.

FROM YEL: Lord Tubing is all well Miss Brittany. [Image of her and lord tubington]

She smiles at the image and send her reply.

TO YEL: Thank you for taking care of him Yel. I'll text you tomorrow I need going to finish my readings. Have a great night.

She also send a goodnight greet to the gang in advance and finally to Rod.

TO ROD: You can go home now Rod and study your lesson in advance. Thank you for today. I'll see you 7 at my parking space. Have a great night.

After she sends the message she turns of her phone off and charge it as she plug her ear phones. A drake song was playing and she slightly rap to his verses. Drake is one of her favorite rapper. She always plays a Drake song whenever she is trying to memorize script or reading. She feels like her brain is really working if she listens to music. She picks her math book and opens to the page where she left her Gleek bookmark. She has this color pens where she loves to use scattered beside her Ipod. She picks up the violet one and scribbles her answer to the book. She is planning to check her answer by showing it to the Math teacher after she is done answering it which it won't take that long.

Brittany finished reading until her head stop tingling. She then grabs her special notebook and scribbles some words.

\- One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away -

She bit her lower lip as she think for the next words. Closing her eyes and tapping softly the pen in her forehead.

-Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no -

She put her pen and notebook and stood up to get some water and her personal designed Taylor Swift guitar. She plays some melody and tried to insert the lyrics she written. It took 15minutes of figuring out the perfect chords, rhythm and flow of the draft song. She closes her eyes and an image of Santana is flashing. Her smile, she cute gestures and facial expressions, the way she bite her lower lip, the way her eyes shines as the light flickers on her chocolate orbs, her natural scent and the way she say her name. She unconsciously licks her lip and opens her eyes again.

-One night of magic rush  
The start a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief -

Sips some water and place it in the nightstand again. She writes some words but then she just erases it. She sighs and lies on her bed for some minutes and then words flashes again.

\- Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love -

"In love? Are you in love Brittany Pierce? You don't even know what is the meaning of it."

She sighs and softly hit her forehead for a couple of times.

"In love...in love... in love..." She whispers like it's a mantra.

She then underlines the word and put some small asterisk on the top of it.

-And you, you knew the hands of the devil  
And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats  
In one night

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no -

She finished the draft song with the satisfying tune, chord, rhythm and melody for her. She then plans to record it with her cam recorder like she always does. She sings it 4 times before finally decided to record it.

"Ah. Hi. This is a song called heartbeats. I wrote this song because of the girl I met last Friday night at some bar here in Ohio. Practically speaking she can't get out of my head that's why this song is made." She said directly to the camera as if she is talking to some audience.

She inhale and exhale before continuing.

"Her name is Santana and I've seen her this morning in Starbucks with some guy." She sadly smiles at the thought before finishing her intro.

"Though she might be with someone else but this song is for you Santana."

She closes her eyes as she plays the arrange intro of the song and sing the song as she pour her heart in every word of it. Each words means a lot to her which made her heart skips a beat and she got a little nervous but because of the repeated short practice her hands are playing the pattern on their own. She open her eyes and look directly to the camera when she is in the second verse, second stanza and then closes her eyes again as she sing the chorus feeling each word as it feels it gets into her. She finishes the song perfectly as she arrange. She exhale before walking towards the camera and turned it off.

It was 11:47pm when she checks the alarm clock in the nightstand beside the empty glass. She cleans all the things that are scattering in the bed and after she finish she lay down and decided to call it a day for her.


	4. Chapter 4 FIRST KISS (Ryan)

Wednesday

Santana's day is getting better and better than she expected. The two people she hated the most are not bothering her this past few days. Santana has been teaching her class with a huge smile plastered on her face. She loves her Tuesday and Wednesday schedule because 1st Sam Evans is not on her subbed subjects, 2nd because she is sure these days Sebastian is busy as hell. Also she's been agog to what her best friend Mercedes gush about every free time they are together. She was so damn curious because every time Mercedes mention this girl named Brittany from her class because it makes her heart skip a beat. She perceives that she knew this Brittany girl.

"She sounds fun Sed." Santana said as she eats a spoonful of strawberry frozen yogurt.

"Oh yes, she is San. I mean she is so freaking talented and she knew a lot of things about my subject. I find myself being challenge because of what she is showing in the class." Mercedes elucidate.

"What is your subject again?" Santana asks as she sips her pineapple juice.

"Literature and I got some insight about her personal likes. She loves reading and literature itself and one of her favorite classic writer is William Shakespeare. How cool is that? I mean I do like William Shakespeare but she is like a pro about him. I can tell the way she answer my questions." She proudly says to the Latina.

"You are crazy Sed, you know that you should separate personal things to professional things. You should stop taking advantage of these situations." Santana crosses her arms around her chest as she look at Mercedes eating her snacks.

"I am just taking the moment up until it last Lopez! Since the teacher of that literature class will be back on 2 weeks." She speaks as she bites the watermelon she is holding.

"Whatever your reason is Sed, you should tone it down." Santana said calmly to her friend.

She reaches for Mercedes grilled pineapple and she dips it to her strawberry frozen yogurt and took a huge bite.

"Does it taste good?" Mercedes ask with a concern.

"Of course Sed fruits compliment fruits." Santana answer and wink before doing the same thing with the grilled pineapple.

"If you say so Sa-"

"Excuse me ladies but can you help with the audition for the, THE VOICE CLUB. I just need to do some errands and I don't know who else can handle it like you two do." Sebastian cut Mercedes and looks franticly at the same time.

"Ah sure, Mr. Symthe. I can do that since my class will be on 5pm." Mercedes said.

"Yeah me too I'll try to help after my class." Santana interjects.

"Thank you so much ladies. I owe you two big time. The audition will be on 1 to 4pm. Here are the files of the students wants to audition and the audition will be held at the auditorium. Thanks. Bye." Sebastian hastily egress the place once he hands the files not waiting for them to respond.

"That was weird but I love auditions." Mercedes squeal in excitement.

"I will just going to help you after my 1pm class Sed." Santana stated as she finish and clean her desk.

"No problem San just take your time." Mercedes reply and help her clean.

"This will going to be interesting." Mercedes said with a wide smile on her face.

Santana on the other looks like not to bore nor excited about it. She just shrugs and pick up her books and head to her class.

* * *

Brittany doesn't have any class at Wednesday but she is in the rooftop playing with her guitar. She loves the place since the first time she step in it. Roderick said he will go to have an audition for some club so she is going to watch to show some support. She knows Roderick got an awesome voice that's way she never stops his friend to join the club once he asks for permission, as long as he will going to maintain his grades. So far the two are great in their studies. Brittany does some advance studies and still figuring out what to have as a major and Roderick is very hardworking in his studies.

"Miss Brittany, here is your lunch. I am sorry I'm late the line downstairs are disaster. The cafeteria is having problem because of some technical problem in the cashier." Roderick explains as she set their food down.

"It's okay Rod." She said as she settles her guitar down on the swinging bench.

The two was silent; Roderick is listening to his audition piece for the, THE VOICE CLUB. He heard that the club was competing state by state so he tried to ask permission and Brittany allows him. Brittany got fresh fruit and a Starbucks coffee since she didn't get any coffee this morning. Roderick put down his headset and look at Brittany.

"Miss. Miss Fabray said that you must join some clubs since you are not loaded with subjects." He said as he eats some meatballs.

"Hmmm... yeah she texted me but I don't know Rod maybe after watching your audition I might get encourage joining." She responds as she sips on her coffee.

"Okay Miss. My audition will start on 1 if that's okay for you we will go after our lunch." He politely says.

"It's okay. I don't have any class as you know Rod and I will come with you on the way."

"Sure Miss Brittany." He nods in agreement.

The two finish their lunch quietly since Roderick still listening to his audition piece while eating and Brittany back in playing with her guitar while waiting for Roderick to finish cleaning. As the two walk in the hallway they have this distance in between since Brittany don't want to ruin Roderick disguise job. Brittany is following Roderick behind but she stops a couple of times as she stops for the fans so Roderick has to stop in a distant too. Brittany wears her favorite outfit, jeans and a tight shirt with a v- neck. A tom shoes and a ray band shades. They arrive at the auditorium 30 minutes later. She didn't expect that there are a lot of students that day. Luckily some of her fans just respect her and others can't help but follow her. Roderick and Brittany walk straight to the backstage just waiting for the roll call.

"You don't need have to be nervous Rod I know you'll nail it." Brittany encourages him.

"Thank you Brittany." He answers and with a nod.

Rod is mouthing some of the lyrics and Brittany notice his been wringing his wrists. Brittany smile and grab his hands.

"You need to relax. Do some jump jacks for me. Call 25." She said mostly commanding.

Roderick follow what his boss said and he notice he is getting more relax. He shakes his hands and listens to the song in his headphone again, Brittany on the other hand just watches him as he closes his eyes. The sight reminded her at the first performance she did. Finn does exactly what he did to Roderick and she can't help but shed a tear but she quickly wipe it before Roderick notice it. She just smiles at him.

"Maybe I am going to audition too." She said when Roderick put his headphone down and unplugged it to his phone.

"Good, because I already listed your name on the audition paper the moment I listed my name. I am sorry Miss Brittany but Miss Fabray asks me too." He explains with an apologetic tone.

Brittany just smile and chuckle she knew Quinn will do orders like that to Rod.

"It's okay Rod. You've been apologizing many times already for today. Please stop apologizing it is not a big deal since I still have the final decision." She said and Rod just nod happily to her.

"Of course Brittany." Rod says lowly as she saw other students behind them.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at the venue shocked by the people who are seated on the middle section of the auditorium.

"I didn't expect that this audition got a lot of audience." She says to herself.

She walks to the long table that's elevated in the middle of the auditorium. She checks the time and a member of the, THE VOICE CLUB approaches her.

"Miss Jones, I am Madison McCartney. Mr. Smythe said that you are going to start the audition if the alert signals and lights up. Please Ms. Jones since we didn't expect that there are a lot of students today I hope you'll announce that they need to keep quiet for you to judge properly." The girl informs Mercedes.

Mercedes nod and press the switch that indicates that the microphone is on or off.

"Good afternoon, my dear students. We didn't expect that a lot of are here. I hope you didn't cut classes because we don't want you to get in trouble. I am wondering why there are a lot of you here. Can someone tell me why?" The crowd roars and applauds when one of the members of the club randomly hands a wireless microphone to the place to answer the question that's been raise.

A girl that is jumping on her was given the microphone and she answer almost like a shout.

"We are here to support Sam Evans." She said and everyone roar again which causes the students who are going to try-out backstage got more nervous than they are exactly.

Brittany and Roderick didn't hear anything though because their ear set and headset are on their ears, listening to some music to make them calm. Well to make Rod calm actually while Brittany is searching some original songs of her on her phone.

Back outside there are three consecutive students answer the same thing what the first student answered. The last student though answer a different one which make everyone murmur and feel much more anticipating to audition to start. The student can't control their excitement so they shout to cheer. Everyone silenced as the last student is going to answer.

"I am here to support Brittany S. Peirce. I saw her name listed in the audition paper at the bulletin."

Mercedes scan the list immediately since she hasn't checked it yet. Mercedes can't believe on what she is seeing. She will go to see Brittany and Sam perform at the audition. She feels excited for herself too. It is one of her dream to watch Brittany sing or just attend a concert of the show. Also Sam Evans is going to audition.

"This is my lucky day." She stated lowly.

Exactly 2:30 Santana arrive at the venue with a little harder than she expects because the auditorium is getting more crowded as it starts. 5 auditioned are already shown and Mercedes put some asterisk on the top of their names. Which means their chance is 50 - 50 to get in. The club needs 5 members to complete and be able to compete in the regional in college division.

"How's the audition so far Sed?" Santana ask as she settles herself.

"Hmmm... good so far but I am still looking for the particular members." Mercedes answer not looking at the Latina.

She is scribbling some comments to the paper beside the name of each student who performed already. Santana look around and still wondering why there are a lot of students since this is just an audition. She looks at Mercedes,

"Why there are a lot if students around here?" She asks.

"Next. Roderick Meeks. Please step in and stand in the center." Mercedes said and switch off the mic again.

She looks at Santana who just grab her list. Santana cross her leg and tapping her pen. She looks at Roderick and waited for him to speak.

"Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce are going to audition that is why there's a lot of students her." She coolly said trying not to sound so excited.

"Wow, Lucky you." The Latina said like she is amuse and excited too.

She is still looking at the student who is now standing at the center with a spotlight on him.

"Please introduce yourself a little and tell us why you audition for the club." Santana finally said while looking at the confuse guy.

"Oh, I am Roderick Meeks and I'm a Law student. I want to join to this club because to show my other passion besides defending innocent people." He said to the audience and the judges whom he cannot see but he can clearly hear.

The crowd reacts not in the good way. Which makes Roderick wants to run but when he looks to his side he saw Brittany encouraging him to just continue. He also didn't expect that there are a lot of people are in.

"Please keep quite everyone or else we are going to stop this audition and move this in the other place. Remember you are here to watch not to judge." Santana informed everyone and they start to murmur and finally hush down.

Brittany on the side feel a sudden electric flush on her spine and her heart is beating fast its normal phase. She tries to look who is talking but the lights on the audience area are off. She just sees silhouettes and only that.

"You can start whenever you are ready." Mercedes say.

Roderick nod to the control room and his song starts. Santana and Mercedes didn't expect his performance. Roderick sang Mustang Sally and he executed it beyond everyone's expectation. The two ladies got their jaw dropped and so does the audience. He ended the song flawlessly with such power on it. A loud applause can be heard and people are roaring cheering his name. Roderick blushed and feel so overwhelm.

"Wow. Thank you for that performance Roderick. Next. Sam Evans." Santana said and the crowd gone wild. Everyone cheer his name as she enters the stage.

Roderick was greeted by a hug from Brittany. He hugs her back and pulls back.

"Thank you Brittany." He shyly says.

"You are amazing out there Roderick. I am sure you totally got in." She said happily.

"I hope so Brittany. Good luck to you. I am sure this is a piece of cake and you have an advantage already." Roderick said.

"Well, I hope they will judge me by my talent not by my name." She said sadly.

"No Miss it is not what I mean. What I mean is that you already have an experience and you are a born with natural talent. I am sure you are going to nail it.

"Tell us something a little about yourself and why did you audition on this club since you are a part of the football club and what piece are you going to sing?" Santana state.

"Well, everybody knows me but for your information Miss Lopez, I am Sam Evans and I'm a marketing student. I audition to this club because I want to show my other talents and I choose the song Human Nature by Michael Jackson." He said.

Santana just rolled her eyes. She is starting to get annoyed the way he is acting. She crosses her arms around her chest and just glares at him even though he can't see him. The crowd roars again and again they announce to let them settle down.

Sam starts to play his guitar for the intro of the song.

"GO SAM EVANS! WE LOVE YOU!" a group of girls shots before he could start.

He smiles and said he love them back which result for the group of girls to melt. Santana couldn't deny that the guy has talent but she doesn't like his attitude. She curl her lip in annoyance because 1st, Sam Evans, 2nd Her best friend now can't help but look so idiot dreaming like she being serenade by Sam Evans and lastly the students who is shout at top of their lungs. She sighs at the scene before her. She put asterisk on his name and scribbles some comments beside it. He ended the song smoothly and the fans club of Sam shouted again that they love him.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance Sam. Next. Brittany Pierce." Mercedes side with a vivid of excitement of her voice.

Santana on the other hand can't help but roll her eyes again to her best friend's action and shaking her head in disbelief. She looks at the name of the next student to try-out and underlined it.

"Please tell us a little about yourself and why did you audition and lastly what song did you pick and why?" Mercedes said trying her best to sound professional while getting ready to take down notes to what she is going to answer.

"I am Brittany Pierce a freshman student still figuring out what course to get and what would be the best to choose." She shyly said without a hint of boast in her tone.

Which cause Mercedes to awe and cannot believe how shy she looks right now. Every single cell in her body is singing hallelujah for this moment. While Santana causes to look at Brittany at the first word she speaks and dropped her jaw to the ground if that will be possible. She cannot believe that it is Brittany who she's been craving for days. She cannot believe how shy she looks like unlike they first meet.

"Oh. My. Fucking God." She unconsciously said not noticing that her mic is on.

Everyone chuckle at what they heard and it causes Mercedes to look at her and nudging her, sending her a 'what the hell Lopez' look. Brittany blushes at the reaction of Santana and just diverts her gaze to her feet. Santana composed herself and clear her throat before speaking.

"Proceed." She shortly said not wanting to embarrass herself more and Brittany.

"Well, thanks for that unexpected comment." She said which result everyone to laugh shortly.

"I audition to this club because I want to show the different side of me which only few knew about this but now I am willing to share it to everyone. The song that I am going to sing is an original song written by me and its entitled First Kiss. This song is dedicated to someone whom I wish was here. This person is one of the reasons why my lyricist mode is on boost mode."

She continued before she starts playing her guitar.

Everyone applaud and didn't shout since Brittany started immediate. The audience is very attentive to the song they are going to hear for the first time. Brittany starts her first verse as the applause hush.

**Every story has a beginning, a middle, and end**

**I'm stuck on chapter one**

**There's no substitute for losing a friend**

**You come second to none **

**You know I say what's on my mind**

**You know it can get me in trouble most of the time**

**I can't hold a weighted heart, gotta let it out from the start**

She just plucks the strings for the intro verse and building up by slowly strumming in the second verse. Everyone was as quite as they listen to Brittany who is closing her eyes trying to feel each word.

**Anyone can see you and I are just the same**

**If you try your best, you don't succeed, you try harder again**

**And all I want to know is when we were close that night**

**Did you take the time to close your eyes and place your lips to mine**

**When you move in for the first kiss **

**Make sure you don't miss **

She strum the chorus part still closing her eyes imagining Santana is listening at the moment. While Santana is listening feeling the song was meant for her. She unconsciously bit her lower lip looking at the blonde as pouring herself out. She blushes at the chorus part. She doesn't know why but she feels her whole body heat up.

**Every story has a beginning, a middle, and end**

**And I'm on chapter two**

**Because you never know what's waiting around the bend**

**I'm always wishing it's you**

**I'm always wishing it's you**

Santana press her lips together and wring her hands. She feels Goosebumps all over. She smiles as the last two lines were sung. She never leave her gaze to the blonde. Examining and trying to remember each move she makes.

'She is so freaking cute.' She say inside her head.

Mercedes can't help at her friend as the action looks familiar and foreign at the same time but she feel good about it. She then looks at the blonde again performing the chorus part.

**Anyone can see you and I are just the same**

**If you try your best, you don't succeed, you try harder again**

**And all I want to know is when we were close that night**

**Did you take the time to close your eyes and place your lips to mine**

**Place your lips to mine**

**When you move in for the first kiss**

**When you move in for the first kiss**

**Just make sure you don't miss**

**OH make sure you don't miss, no**

**Make sure you don't miss, you don't miss, don't miss, no**

Brittany does some guitar riffs and adlibs before ending the song. She opens her eyes trying making an eye contact to the invisible audience

**Keep your eyes closed**

**'Cause every story has a beginning, a middle, and end**

She ended the song and the audience stayed quite. Brittany started to get nervous many thoughts running in her head at the moment.

'Oh shit! They don't like my song. Oh shit they hate my so-'

Her thought was cut by a person who is clapping her hands while standing up. Everyone followed and the place is slowly built by applause and loud cheers for her.

"Thank you so much." She said before walking towards the backstage.

Santana and Mercedes left speechless as they can feel Brittany's soul in the song. Santana wipe a single tear hastily and Mercedes pat her back.

"Same here babe. I felt her soul too." Mercedes said as they both check the name of Brittany.

* * *

The audition went good and the students waited until it ends. There were a lot of talents but they are under the asterisk name. This there are three who surely got in, Sam Evans, Roderick Meeks and Brittany Pierce. There are two more spots so they call for another audition and the other who just auditions called for a call back.

"It is the end of the audition you can go now to your class if there are still and for the announcement that got in we are going to post it and also for further announcements. Thank you for coming everybody." Mercedes announce.

The two are still sitting the chairs as the students slowly exiting the place. Santana re-reading the files and re-reading Brittany's name for the Nth time. She still can't believe what did just happens her heart still beating fast as each scene still playing on her mind.

"Does the auditionee saw us awhile ago while they are on stage?" Santana ask with a poker voice and blankly looking at the files.

"Nope, they don't if you can see the spotlight just blinds them so that they don't feel nervous and the lights here are off, like black out." Mercedes said to her friend as she gathers her files.

"Are you okay Santana?" She asks confusingly.

The Latina didn't say a thing as if she didn't hear anything at all. Mercedes thought that maybe she is analyzing the performance of the try-outer. So she just left the auditorium and just seated there for too long that she lost track of time. The place is in dim light now so you can barely see someone from the seats and the stage but you can totally see someone if there's any presence. She finally back to her senses and gather the file together and turn off the lamp. When she was about to leave she heard footsteps echoing from the stage. She didn't at who was it since she still arrange the file from her class and the one from the audition.

"Do you need something?" She said.

The girl looks at her and froze from her place. Santana didn't hear any reply so she looks at the stage where she swears she heard something. She's not scared of spirits or ghosts but it sends the moment Goosebumps all over. She slowly tilts her head up praying that there must be someone on the stage. Same as the reaction that the girl on the stage. She froze to her position and her heartbeat is skipping its beat. She feels her body heat up and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. Another galaxy was created the moment the brown chocolate eyes meet the blue ocean eyes. It is not so clear but they know their eyes meet. The time stops and they don't know how long they've been staring at each other until Brittany smile sweet which cause Santana to smile too.

"Hi." Brittany said loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Hey." She responds starting to walk towards the blonde.

Brittany smirks at her and wink. It is like the first time they met in the bar. There is something between the two that pulls them close together.

"I was searching for my pick I've lost here awhile ago. I didn't expect to see much better than it. I didn't expect that you go to school here to Santana." She says as the brunette is near the stairs at the center stage.

She never leave her gaze to the girl as they are now meters away from each other. Brittany bit her lips and her heart is beating so fast that it's the only thing she could hear right now. She was afraid that Santana might hear it. It would be embarrassing she thought.

'Play it cool Lopez. Just play it cool.' She thought.

As Santana is inches away from her she gulp hardly than she ever could imagine. Santana slide her hands boldly to the blonde's waist. Looking at her lips and back to her eyes and settles it to her lips again. Brittany holds her tight and did the same too. She unconsciously licks her lip lightly and bit it again. Her breathing is starting to hitches when she can feel her hot breath against her lips.

"Would you believe me if I say, I missed you a lot like a lot, a lot?" Brittany breathlessly whispers.

Santana hummed in responds and tighten her hold to the blonde.

"Would you believe me if I say, I do?" She replies breathlessly too while looking at the blonde's eyes.

Brittany caresses Santana's cheek and put some hair strands to her ear. She leans to close the gap between them. Cherry chopstick and strawberry chopsticks can be taste. Her theory is proven again. Fruit does compliments fruit. Brittany lick Santana's lower lip for some access as they are both breathing ragged between kisses no one wants to break the kiss but they have too. They both moan at the sweet kiss they shared before breaking it. They look to each other's eyes and got lost to it.

"Brittany."

"Lopez? Lopez!" Mercedes nudges her harder and then it causes the Latina to groan.

"Santana you could just tell me if you are tired. I mean I could handle the audition on my own." She said to the girl who is now tiredly rubbing her eyes.

She didn't know when she fell asleep. Because she swears it was so real, the Latina's scent, her touch, her voice, her lips and her eyes. She bit her lip of the thought.

"Wait. It was just all a dream?" She looks at her best friend with a shock face as her eyes widen.

"What dream? Wow Santana I cannot believe you." Mercedes is now arranging Santana files.

"I mean everything. Anyway, where am I?" She confusingly asks as she looks around.

"You are still in the auditorium Lopez. You fell asleep after I left and I was double checking the area if I left something and yes I found you sleeping on your arms while drooling and even snoring." Mercedes teases her and now she is handing her some wet wipes.

"Fix yourself for Christ sake Santana before you leave. I need to go now it's almost five and I still have a class to handle." She said before leaving the blonde.

Santana fixes herself as her friend said. She scans the table and there is one paper under the lamp shade. She took it and read what was written. It was her copy list of the audition.

"Brittany Pierce. So it is real that you are here and this is you." She bit her lip and her dream flashes back immediately.

* * *

Wednesday ended with Santana late from her class which was never happened until now. Two days passes by and the name Brittany can't get off on her head. She is still on her professional state though. She still needs to play hard since Sam Evans is testing her still. She doesn't know if she is going help the, The Voice club with Mercedes or not, its kind a dilemma on her side because first Brittany is there and second Sam and Sebastian are there too. It is like passing into a narrow hole just to be on paradise but the thread of problems and annoyance will be always there since they are a part of it. She was also sure too that Mercedes will be there to help her with 100 percent but she didn't know about Brittany. Her inner self were battling whether would tell Mercedes that the girl she slept last time she parties was Brittany Pierce her favorite celebrity or not. She just decided to slip of the thought because she will know what will be the answer when the time comes.

Yesterday Santana was being called in the president's office because of the sudden impromptu happening so she is going to teach Tuesday, Friday and Saturday's Spanish class because Mr. Schuster will be off for the whole Semester starting tomorrow since her wife is pregnant and needs to travel to her hometown and he needs to be with her. Santana was going to react and refuse but Mr. Figgins cut her off by saying,

"You are the best teacher of this subject Lopez. You are even better than Schuster and I cannot give this class to other teacher nor substitute teacher than you. I believe in you that is why you are the one I assigned to this one. Also there is an increasing to your salary." Mr. Figgins said and send her out after giving her class schedule.

Santana is now getting ready to go to school to check in only in the afternoon since her class will be only afternoon. She wants to wear casual since it is Saturday. There is no need to follow a dress code which they must wear dress or skirt, right she is wearing a yellow tight jeans and a light pink fitted sweatshirt with a yellow and white colored sneakers. She decided to go to Starbucks and grab her favorite drink which is Peppermint Mocha and she decided to put some cinnamon schnapps on it.

She arrives at the school with her mini chavey car which was a gift from her mother on her graduation. She notice since Monday the BMW car which she thinks it's odd because most of the students here in the university wants to show off. She loves parking at the back of the school because it is less hassle and few students are parking their car here. She gets out on her car with the cup of coffee on her hand when she meets Roderick walking in the hallway. She wonders why he looks not so good until.

*BAM*

He crashed towards the lockers and then a group of football boy's encircling him. Santana was too shocked to react immediately. Then Sam Evans walks towards the guy.

"You dipshit stay away from Brittany Pierce or this will not be the only thing you will go to experience." He threatens Roderick while grabbing his collar.

Roderick just balled her hands into fists trying to control himself. He just kept quiet and glaring at the bullies. Sam then pushes him again that causes him to hit on the lockers.

"Hey!" Santana shouts that causes the group of guys scramble away from the guy.

Luckily Santana is in her sneakers and she can easily run. The bullies were nowhere to be seen when Santana reaches Roderick and help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she straightens the guy's polo shirt.

"Yeah, I am good. Thanks for the he-" Roderick couldn't finish of his sentence when he remembered the girl.

Santana raises her brows in confusion. She waits for the guy to speak up.

"Wait, you were the girl that Miss Pierce took home last week Friday night." He said in on breath.

'Oh shit is he the personal bud-'

"Shit! You were the personal buddy guard of Brittany! Damn! That is why you look familiar." She said while gesturing the guy to walk with her.

The Roderick smile bashfully more like awkwardly. He feel embarrass being witness as he was being bullied. They arrive at his locker with silence trying to figure out what to talk then Santana break the silence when he is starting to unlock his locker.

"Why did you let do that to you? I mean I am not judging you but if you can't handle that kind of situation I don't know if you can protect Brittany." She asks casually with a normal tone voice as she looks around if somebody is listening to them.

Roderick get his books at put in his backpack before facing Santana.

"Look Miss. I don't need any critique from you and you are judging me. I am just doing my job and blending with the students here since it is requested by Miss Pierce. I could beat the crap of if them if I want to but they are not worthy of my energy and it is not worthy to ruin my disguised job. So if you excuse me I am going to my class now." He said like it was just a normal conversation.

He look at the brunette who looks like dumbfounded by what he just said. So when he passes by her,

"Thank you by the way." He said as he walk straight never looking back.

Santana frowns as the things Roderick said sink in to her mind and then the bell rings which cut her from her thoughts and she walk faster so that she can't be late for her class. She arrive at the classroom at 2:35 because she needs to the faculty's office to grab her books and just in time the student was suppose to leave but then they were being halt by her.

"Please go to sits and settle down." She said in Spanish loudly to make the students look at her direction.

Brittany who was sitting in the middle of the class resting her head on her overlapped arms while her ear set is on and plugged on her ears didn't budge a thing still didn't know that the teacher has arrived. There were empty seats from her sides, front and back her students thought she needs a personal space since she is a celebrity and Brittany didn't bother on it though she feel sad about.

"Good afternoon I am Santana Lopez and I will be your Spanish for the whole semester since Mr. Schuster has an emergency." She told the class in Spanish which is surely knows that only 10% of what she said was being understood by the class so she said it again but now in English.

She notices a blonde student sleeping in her class. So she slap the stick on the table causes everyone to slightly jump from their seats but the blonde who has her eyes didn't even budge. So she walks towards her and then she feels kind of different. Her stomach is flipping and her heartbeat starts to race when a familiar scent invaded her senses.

'She can't be her.' She thought as she pulls one of her the student's plugged ear set.

She bit her lip when the student is starting to groan as she was stir from her nap. She stops breathing and froze when she can clearly see the face of the student. Brittany straightens from her seat and rubs her eye with her hand.

'Oh my God she's so cute.' She says inside her while biting her lips.

She has a inner debate whether to slip this of or punish the blonde by sleeping in her class. Brittany on the other was shocked by the girl in front of her when her vision is now clear. When she realizes that it was really her, Santana who she's been wanting this pass few days a sudden heat rush all over her body. She feels Goosebumps and a student electric shock runs to her spine but she still manages to smile at the girl in front of her.

"Hey." She said casually as she was just a normal student who wants to seat beside her who didn't know how to get her attention so she pulls her ear set.

That's what she thought. When the brunette didn't responds she grab one of her hand and a sudden blast of emotion runs to the both of them. Brittany sharply breathes in before forming a word.

"Ah-ah d- do you want to sit beside me?" She stutters and gulp hardly after she ask.

The whole class was shocked by the scene before them and then some of them starting to laugh, which suddenly causes to burst the bubble of the two. Brittany look at her surrounding before look at her hand holding the brunette's and then she suddenly blush and pull her hand back to herself.

Santana was struck by the adorable cute action of the blonde. She looks around when she realize they were being laugh by the students. She clear her throat and she extend a open palm to the blonde who look at her hand confusingly.

"Give me your ear set and cell phone or Ipod you were using to it and see you in my office Miss Pierce. And even though I would love to sit beside you I have a class to run." She said in Spanish which makes the other student confuse.

Brittany just smirks on her which she finds sexy at the moment. Brittany closes her legs tight together when she heard Santana say all of it in Spanish.

'Fuck she sounds so freaking sexy.' She said in her mind as she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

Santana was thought that maybe Brittany didn't understand so she decided to translate it in English but then she Brittany immediately hands her ear set and phone where Brittany purposely touches her hand.

"I didn't know. I am sorry Miss?" Brittany talks in Spanish and waiting for the brunette to tell her last name.

"Lopez." Santana said as she turn her heels and walk to her table and place the stuff of Brittany carefully.

Brittany can't help but smirk at the sight as she turns around. She thinks that Santana is seducing her by walking swaying her perfect ass. Brittany cuss Spanish lowly then press her lips together and so her legs by the sudden sensation.

Santana explain the Do's and Don'ts in for everybody. First in Spanish and then translate it in English. Brittany never leaves her sight to the Latina. She examines every move and action she made, from her facial expression to her gestures. She was a bit jealous to the cup of coffee where Santana often connects her lips.

"Okay, since we have," she looks at her watch.

"1 hour and 32 minutes. I want everyone to introduce their selves and tell something about you in Spanish only." She said in English this time.

"And I will start to," she looks all over the classroom.

Her class only consist by 25 students and the set up of the room is by level so the lower part is the where Santana is and she could see everybody. Somewhere flush she knows they wish, hope and pray they will not be called first and some where just chill. When her gaze meets with the blonde she can't help but gulp a sudden lump on her throat. She could see that the lustful of clouds in her eyes and she have to admit that look at the blonde at the moment really turn her on. She clears her throat before continuing.

"Well let's start with myself." She said and trying her best to divert her looks to the other place of the room.

"I am Santana Lopez. I am 21 years old. My mom and dad are purely Spanish but I grew up here in states, if you wonder why I am your substitute teacher at my age because I graduated early than you are. Yes, I am a licensed teacher but I never wanted to be a full time teacher because I am still seeking for my real dream which I know it is not teaching." She introduces herself in Spanish where Brittany is mentally take note to everything she just said.

Santana then point someone in the first row in the last side part and then it follows in a proper routine. Most of the student are tried their best to do the task. Somewhere just chill but still the grammar and the structure of their sentence where not properly right but more push to it and it will perfect. Santana is taking notes as each student were talking and taking glances to the blonde who is now scribble something on her notebook. She finishes her coffee with final sips before the first person before Brittany introduced herself. And then it is Brittany's turn and she properly sits and cross her legs looking at her. Before Brittany could speak someone said something that makes Santana angry and greeted her lips.

"Let's hear the ditzy blonde." Someone said loudly to everyone to hear and earn some laughter.

"Warning Mr. Smith and you will be sending to the DSA's office." She said sternly to a footballer guy and it made the class to hush down.

*cough ditzy cough* someone fake cough Smith's friend they high five, it earns chuckles from the class.

Brittany on the other balled her hands into a fist as she looks down on her desk gritting her teeth too, Santana wring her wrist and feels sorry about the blonde.

"It doesn't mean I play a role of a ditzy dumb blonde a show it also means I am in real life. Sometimes people don't know how to separate reality to some fictional character in a show and I pray people would someday understand that. Anyway, I am Brittany Pierce not Brittany in Gleek show who you think I am. I love reading, literature and I can fucking kill you with my literary gun if you're worthy of it and I love music and acting is my second love. I am here not to play a role but I here to fulfill a promise and be myself." She said it straightly with no stutter, syntactically and semantically correct in a Spanish langue with a Spanish accent.

Santana stood up and slowly clapped her hands. Everyone in their chairs wants to be buried at their spot and some just want to be evaporating in the air. Santana smile still looking at blonde. Brittany look at her and smile bashfully which cause the Latina to smirk.

"What a nice speech Miss Piece but it would be great if you don't cuss in the class." She said sound like teasing but professionally at the same time.

"I am sorry Miss Lopez." Brittany says in Spanish.

The whole class introduces their selves with an embarrassing and shame. It was 10 minutes before the class ends.

"I hope you learn something today and I will dismiss you before the bell rang." She said and gathered her stuff and when was about to place the phone and ear set above the books she look at the blonde and send a flirty seductive look.

She walks towards the door.

"Class dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5 YOU ARE FIRED

I am very sorry for the delayed update.. I just got busy on my school stuff.. Well unfortunately/fortunately I am having a summer class that is why. :)) anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and don't hesitate to ask me questions if you got confuse, I can make that confusion clear.

* * *

Brittany is sitting in her French class with an absent minded. She still can't believe that she sees Santana again, the person who's been on her mind the whole time since she met her and for the record it's her Spanish teacher how sick is that? Her mind keeps repeating the scene awhile ago, the way the Latina speaks, the sound of her voice, the way she neat her brows when she concentrate and the way she bit her lower lip. A loud voice breaks her from her thoughts. She shook her head and tried to concentrate in her class. She looks at her professor, he looks old and you can see some white hair on him, she is sure that he is talking about something but she cannot decipher a thing. Since she cannot understand a thing she tries to scribble some of her thoughts on her notebook until her professor is in front of her.

"Care to share what you are writing there Miss?" Mr. Firkins ask with a low voice.

Mr. Firkins cannot believe at the student before him, she is still continuing on what she is doing. He clears his throat and tries to reiterate what he said with a loud and clear voice this time. Brittany startles and drops her pen. She looks at her professor with a poker face. The other students were starting to laugh hard at her actions.

'Shit this is the second time it happens today. Damn Brittany gets your head stra-'

"Can you say some French Miss since you are not hearkening to the words I've said, you will be the one who will go to introduce yourself?" Mr. Firkins said in French.

Brittany frowns, it is not because she didn't understand but she feels bad about her classmates.

'Shit this is like a fucking high school in movies.' she apprise in herself while looking around and blush at her mocking classmates.

"Do you want me to translate it Mi-"

"No Sir. I was just thinking what to say. Well, let me start with my name. I am Brittany Pierce and I love reading and love listening and writing music. I am wondering if people really find me funny even in real life. I don't know if it's what I wear or something but I hope they'll stop their judging laugh because they don't know me." Brittany responds in French when she cut him off.

Another flawless introduction in French class this time, which result for everyone to be shock and some, dropped their jaw to their desk. Mr. Firkins clear his throat. He didn't it's expect that coming from her. He composes himself and turns around.

"Next time pay attention Brittany." he speaks loudly surely to be heard clearly.

Brittany just slum herself in her seat and cross her arms while moving her eyes around the classroom. She caught someone staring at her and she just sends some deathly glare and makes that person turn his attention to the professor whose writing something French in the board. Well at least now her attention is focus on the lesson and the professor.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone hurriedly fixes their belongings and scurried dashing towards door. Mr. Firkins is saying something like 'Please read in advance and answer your homework' stuff. Which Brittany takes note on it in her notebook as a reminder, when the door is already free from the rushing students; Mr. Firkins and Brittany were left alone. It is 7 in the evening already. She hurriedly fixes her things and put it in her bag in neatly. She looks at Mr. Firkins who is now egress to the door. She swings her bag in her left arm and jog towards him.

"Mr. Firkins, Mr. Firkins." She clamors.

He stops and turns around. He raises his brown and motions her to speak.

"I was wondering where the office of Miss Lopez is. I have to meet her right now." She said in between her breaths.

"Ohh... Sure," He said and turns around and continues to walk.

"Just follow me." He said loudly enough to let her hear it.

The walk was filled with silence and she starts having Goosebumps, a bad one actually. Her mind is freaking bring her to some ghostly, supernatural state which she cannot stop her thoughts about spirits and monster. The school is kind a old actually. It has a huge hallway that you are like walking in a hunted tunnel. She looks around and meets some looks of some students on the way. She diverts her looks to the ground and just keeps on walking.

They stop in a blue door with a huge FACULTY ONLY sign in front of it. She looks at Mr. Firkins and he smile at her.

"You can come in actually Brittany. I guess you did something wrong in Miss Lopez's class. We are use to it and seeing her is the first thing you must before arranging your detention schedule which is not new since that young sub teacher starts teaching here." he state casually like it is expected already.

Brittany gulp and hesitant to walk forward and enter the room. Mr. Firkins is holding the door for her and he is getting impatient.

"Please hurry Brittany you're wasting my time." he said sternly.

Brittany walk hastily and got confuse at her professor.

'Is he a fucking bipolar? Shit! First he sounds with sympathy and now he sound like I am a fucking burden to him. Shit! I find this school weird already since I step in this place. Student and teachers are weird. Ugh, I wanna go ho-'

"Brittany are you listening? I said her table is in the last row and then turn left. It is where the sub teachers' office is." He sighed in disbelief.

"Thank you Mr. Firkins and I am sorry to bother you." She apologizes as he looks down on the floor.

"It's okay but I hope next time you will pay attention." He finally said before disappearing in her sight.

Brittany looks around and got surprise when she cannot see Mr. Firkins. He just like disappears.

"What the fuck is this school. Does it have portal or something?" She said with a low audio.

She looks around and it was huge room. It looks like a one floor of a mall. There is a huge aisle to separate the regular and sub teachers. The place is plain white. It looks like a call center or some huge company working office. There are only few teachers left some are busy doing their jobs, others are chatting.

'Do they go home?' she asks herself as she walks to the last row. Brittany looks like a lost kid trying to find her way out in some maze. She bit her lips and hooks her thumbs in each side of the strap of her bag while still look around and try to examine. When she is near to the end of the room she heard a familiar laugh of Miss Jones.

"hahahaha... you are crazy Santana.." the voice said.

A mention of Santana's name makes her heart skips some beats. She suddenly feel like sweating hard and she could hear her heart beat as she continue to walk.

"I am going now Santana. See you on Monda-" Mercedes said and stop when she notices Brittany who looks flustered.

"Brittany, are you okay?" she ask with a curious and concern look at the blonde girl.

"Ah- G-Good Evening Mi-Miss Jones. I - I am here to see Miss Lopez." she stuttered and mentally slap herself for it.

"ohh.. Good evening too Brittany. Miss Lopez is actually waiting for you. She is in her table." She looks at the blond and then to the brunette.

Santana look at her too and send her a 'what,' look.

Mercedes frown and turn herself to Santana.

"Brittany is her to see you Miss Lopez." Mercedes said with an emphasis to Brittany's name.

"ohhhh.. Please come in Brittany." Santana said loud enough for Brittany to hear it.

Brittany look at Mercedes with a nervously look which the other girl find it fascinating. She smiles at Brittany who is smiling back at her.

"Bye, Brittany." Mercedes said before looking back at Santana who is trying to be busy pretending to write something.

"Goodbye Miss Jones. Take care." Brittany said as Mercedes pass by her.

She nervously walks inside the office and hesitant to look at the girl, not because she will be punished by her act but to the thought that she can't control herself and pounce at the girl on the spot. The Latina is still writing so Brittany decides to speak up first.

"Good Evening Santa- I mean Miss Lopez." she starts.

'Relax Pierce she is just Santana, Santana who fucked you senseless last Saturday.' She said mentally while biting her lower lip and look at the floor not making a contact to the teacher.

Santana stop writing and set her pen down that cause a low thud on the paper. She takes off of her glasses with a black rim in it and sit properly.

"Take a sit Brittany." She said while smirking at the blonde who looks so shy and all.

Brittany move slowly the moment she is settle she is still not looking at the other girl. Santana frowns by the action and she knows why she is like that. Well, maybe she does that's what she thought. She opens her drawer and causes Brittany to glance at her. She pulls the blonde's phone and ear set and settle it in the table.

"So, Brittany, I won't tolerate the action you made at my class. Even though you are in college already still I won't tolerate this kind of stuff." Santana start off with a control in the voice.

She tried to sound to be the boss as best as she could. Her heart is pounding heart against her chest. She wishes Brittany won't hear it. She looks at the blonde who is looking down while biting her plum lower lip. She notices the blonde is blushing and her ear is turning to red. A sudden rush runs to her body and an electric sensation to the place between her legs when a flash of memory of Brittany almost cumming suddenly appear to her head.

"Lo-look at m-me." She hardly said and causes the blonde immediately towards her.

Brittany shows a playful smirk in her face though she feels herself blushing. She can't believe the girl in front of her felt nervous.

"Oh~ Miss Lopez I am sorry. I didn't know your rules since I am new to this college stuff but I promise not do it again," she stops and looks at the Latina intensely.

"Or not." she finishes.

She teasingly says her thoughts to the girl which causes her to widely smirk when she saw the girl hardly gulp. Santana clear her throat and try to compose herself before speaking. She pushes the phone and ear set in front of the blonde. Brittany reaches for it and purposely touches and ghostly holds the fingers of the Latina, the spark between the touches ignites again. Both didn't move and just look at each other's eyes. The exchange of intense want and desire look was distracted when Santana's phone chimes. The Latina pulls her hand immediately and curse herself for acting so unprofessional.

'Fuck Lopez holds it all together.'

She reaches for her bag and search for her phone not bothering the look of Brittany. When she found it and her brows crease together and unconsciously pout.

From Sed: You owe me a story Lopez! Why does Brittany is on the Snixx Seat? You better have a good excuse.

ps: Be careful on driving. XO

She sighs at the text totally forgetting the presence of the blonde in front of her.

"Your boyfriend?" Brittany asks trying not to sound jealous.

"Nope. It's my friend," she looks at Brittany and raise a brow.

"And you don't have any care who it was, anyway you can go home now Brittany. This will be a warning Ms. Pierce." Santana said trying to win and be in control again.

"Okay." Brittany mumbles.

Santana fixes her things and stood up.

* * *

Brittany walks out the office immediately with a disappointment feeling which confuses herself why. She feels a stabbing feeling in her heart when she looks at Santana who looks like she had a fight with her boyfriend.

"She said it's a friend not boyfriend." she told herself.

She sighs and looks around once she exited the Faculty room. There are still students but only a few who she thinks are doing some group study or group research case. She sadly walks toward the back where she parks her car. She on her phone and unlock it. She sees 20 messages. She checks the time on the phone and it stated 8:57.

"Shit!" she breathe out.

The messages were from Quinn, Rod, Marley and Sugar. She opens Sugar's message which only greet her and wish to have a great night and dinner. Marley's message is a daily update about LT and the house. Rod's message is informing that he is in the house wondering where she is and he is waiting for her to reply personally which tells that it is personal and a serious one. She replies and said she is on her way home. Quinn's message makes her body shake from the message. She hesitant to call Quinn and just waited till she got home. She looks at her back when she smells a familiar vanilla scent. She gulps when she saw Santana walking towards her.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am not ready for this' she said to herself.

Santana look at her like the look when they first met at the bar. Brittany gulps a lump again the one that she didn't notice that has been formed. Her heart beat starts to be erratic again, she feel sweats rolling on her forehead and also her hands too. She began to shake when Santana is so near her but to her dismay she just walk pass by her. She froze at the place not wanting to move. She notices some students who are chuckling, though she is not sure if it is because of her or not. She gains her consciousness and continues to walk to the parking lot. She notice Santana but didn't plan to talk or get her attention. She was scared and at the same time happy. Santana turn around and face Brittany. They were inches apart and Santana can smell the minty and a mix of strawberry breath of the latter. She bit her lips unconsciously while staring at her lips. Brittany playfully smirks so Santana divert her looks to the blonde's ocean of blue. Her breath hitch and didn't expect the closeness nor her actions.

"B-b-Brittany P-Pierce a-are y-y-you following me?" She fails to stay cool and 'try to sound well' but it happened the other way around.

Brittany purposely slowly licks her bottom lip.

"Why should I Miss Lopez?" Brittany breathlessly said.

"B-Because I don't know. Do you n-need anything?" she stutters again and decided to turn back around not wanting to look at the girl again.

Brittany step forward and their bodies are almost flush together but it didn't touch the other girl. Santana gulp hard again and close her eyes. She could feel the aura of Brittany that scares her that she might jump to the girl and rip off her clothes.

"Nope, actually Miss Lopez you are blocking my way." Brittany stated with a normal tone.

"Oh, I am sorry." Santana said and hurriedly go to her car side and shakily unlock the door.

Brittany look at her in disbelief, her smirk grows wider when she realizes what her effect on the girl is. Not that she is going to take advantage to it but she finds it enthralling. She enters her car and beep thrice, waiting for Santana to respond or something, she prays. She turns on the ignition almost feel disappointed but then Santana respond with the same count of beep. She smiles goofily as she watch the other car run off the place.

"Santana Lopez." She dreamily says and accelerates exiting the school.

* * *

Brittany arrived at her house and she can see Rod standing in front of the porch. Rod opens the gate and the garage for her to park her baby BMW. She steps out of the car and she talks, knowing Rod is on her side.

"What is it Rod?" she say with a tired voice in it.

"Miss Fabray wants to talk to you." Rod replies following the girl who is about to enter the house.

"I know Rod. Is there anything else you want to tell me because if there is not you can go home now." She says while standing waiting for the guy to respond.

"Nothing else Miss. I hope you'll have a great night." Rod sound hesitant.

Roderick is holding his breath whether he would tell about the school bullies or about Quinn Fabray who just arrived waiting for Brittany in the living room. Then he just shook it and decided to let the surprise filled her. Roderick turn around the moment Brittany bid goodnight and her goodnight.

When she enters the house she was greeted by the people she last to think of to come at the moment. Quinn, Sugar, Marley and her beloved Lord Tubbington welcome her with a banner which Sugar and Marley particularly holding on and Quinn is holding a cake with 'CONGRATULATION' written on it.

"Oh My God guys...I-I didn't expect t-that you all will be here." Brittany can't hold back a tear and she is not even thinking about how she looks right now.

"We cannot miss to celebrate your awards baby girl. You just won as a best comedian actress and also aspiring star of the year." After Quinn listed her won awards she smashes the cake towards Brittany's face.

The room went silence and a meow from LT breaks it. Brittany laughs heartedly at the childish act of her manager. She smirks and a cake war was being declared.

Everyone have an icing or cake on their faces except for LT who runs away from the scene to save himself from the cake war. Quinn raises her hands in surrender as a wide smile plastered on her face. Brittany has a handful of icing in both hands though. Sugar and Marley are already on the floor giggling as they are catching their breaths.

"I surrender. I surrender." Quinn said as she is turning around away from the other blonde.

Brittany just smirks and smashes the icing to Quinn's face from the back. They laugh hard and messily celebrate the rest of the night. Quinn raises a toast for her and their success and to the new chapter of Brittany's career life.

xxxxxXxxxxx

Two hours after the girls decided to clean up when they feel sticky and sweet literally of their selves. They first clean the kitchen and they go to their respective own designed room. Marley on the other hand decided go to Artie's designed room in the matter of hygiene. The original plan of the house was to build one room for two people but then something happen along the way so they make one room for each person. The escapade house is consist with 6 rooms, one spacesive living room, a combined two rooms for the mini library as what Brittany says and a room filled with flowers just like an indoor garden, one handy kitchen that screams 'I am rich', a game room and a swimming pool at the backyard, with a tennis court since most of the gang played it and lastly a huge garage for their awesome cars. They decide to make it as clean white paint inside and outside the house and there's a garden of tulips and roses at the front yard and a purposely vine flowers in the fences and the gate. Outside the house looks like a mini garden and a green house that is separated from the shown garden of flowers. The inner design of the house is so peaceful, with a minimal but expensive display sure as paintings and vase or some elegant but simple mini artwork.

"You don't need to come all here guys. It's not because I don't like it but really I really, really appreciated it." Brittany said as they sat down to the living room.

Brittany cuddles with Sugar in the sofa while Marley is sitting on one love seat with Lord Tubbington in her lap. Quinn is on the other side with her IPad trying to make her work done.

"I am here for good babe." Sugar said who looks at the muted TV.

Brittany sat up but Sugar still on a lie position.

"What do you mean? You can't be here... What about L.A jobs? You should go back there. For Christ sake Sugar you are one of the most talented P.A in the whole damn showbiz world. "She stated with slight force to make the other girl realize what opportunity she's been missing in L.A.

The petite girl just giggle and it make Brittany more confusing. She looks at Marley that is trying to say something but then shut her mouth again then she look at Quinn whose busy doing some I don't know thing what she is doing. When Quinn finish on what she's been doing. She put her IPad on the coffee table so does her phone.

"We are here for good baby girl." she said looking directly to the blonde's eyes.

This time it's Brittany's turn to open her mouth and then shut it because she doesn't know what to say. She is trying to process what Quinn and what Sugar just said. Quinn sighs and straightens her position in her seat. Brittany is still looking at her with a 'What the fuck is going on' look.

"We are going to stay here because we want to be here." Quinn simply says while reaching for her phone again.

Brittany frowns and waited for the three to talk or even Lord Tubbington to talk what is really going on at the moment. She bit the side of her lower lip in confusion as her brows neat together.

"You really confuses me guys. What is happening?" Brittany sighed.

"I am here to go to college and if you worry about the house Brittany my mom promise to take care of it with Artie and Mike to check it regularly. I also want to be with the best comedian actress." Marley opine proudly while look at Brittany who's looking back.

Lord Tubbington purr as Marley continually caressing his back at his ear occasionally. Brittany lean back as her back touches to the sofa. She cross her arms around her chest as her sight is still on Marley.

"What about your scholarship Marley? I mean you can go to Stanford or Harvard then you can pay lesser that the other who go the-"

"Still Brittany I will be going to pay. I really don't have that much money and I am helping mom for her medication. Ohio State University grants my 4 year course scholarship where I cannot pay a penny. My mom said it is a great help too and I can't depend on you Brittany, you already help me and mom a lot. I know you think that this is nonsense but it is a perfect opportunity for me Brittany with all due respect." Marley stated cutting Brittany off.

The room fell into silence until Brittany speak up,

"No, not at all Marley, I support you in whatever you choose." she smiled.

"Well, I want to continue my MasCom course and Quinn told me this mentioned school is a good school such as Harvard. So I guess it is not bad to go school with you." Sugar said smiling brightly to Brittany.

Brittany nod and smile. Sugar, Brittany and Marley look at Quinn whose busy typing on her phone. Lord Tubbington meow and Quinn look up when see feel eyes on her.

"What y'all looking at?" Quinn said feel uncomfortable.

Brittany look at her with a message, 'what is you reason in staying here?' Quinn cleared her throat before she speaks up.

"I am here to," She looks at the three and sighs in defeat.

"I am here to teach Psychology at Ohio State University. Puck will handle all you meetings baby girl and I am here as you manager still." she breathes out.

The three didn't expect the answer and left their jaw drop with a wide eyes looking at her.

"What the fuck?" Brittany says slowly with each word.

"I know Britt but I need this for masters and I really want to be a teacher so starting on Monday all your Psych subjects will be under me. I control all your schedules so don't worry about it. I am starting to teach on Monday and you, Sugar and Marley will go to have the same MTh schedule with Brittany and you start to go to school this Monday too. Since I already enrolled you two we will go to have a plan for this thing." Quinn informed the three carefully.

"Brittany what car are you using?" Quinn asks.

"The BMW. Why?" She shortly replies.

"Oh, so Sugar and Marley will be going to use the Ferra-"

"Oh hell to the NO Q! How dare you to have thought like that!" She cut Quinn with a firm voice.

Sugar and Marley chuckled at her the reaction. Brittany sends them a glare and the two stop. Quinn on the other hand raises an eyebrow while across her arms. Brittany hardly gulps but she cannot say yes to the plan. Shit! Hell no, it's her baby bitch.

"Just buy them some car, its Sunday tomorrow you three can shop. Jesus Christ Q! Do not touch my baby. They are forbidden to be used by other except with my permission and terms." Brittany hurriedly states her thoughts.

"Okay. I was just testing if you'll say yes this time. Yes we can buy a car tomorrow for them since I have a car already." She said.

"What? You are going to buy us a car?" Marley and Sugar said simultaneously.

"Yeah" Brittany yawns widely.

"Yes." Quinn answers shortly.

The two smile widely and jump to their seat which Brittany slap Sugar's arm softly to make her stop because it makes her feel to have a head ache.

"We all going to go to school together and go home together except if you have a 5 to 7 pm schedule the other person can go home early. Lunch will be separated, Sugar and Marley will go to have lunch together and I will go to have my owned. Still your lunch will be the same Brittany with Rod's help. Please, guys stay low profile and try you best to protect Brittany and keep the closeness secretly, we don't want to cause some unwanted attention. Being in college is way different from High School." Quinn continues.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

The set rules and do's and don'ts lasted for an hour so Brittany went straight to her bedroom when it's done. Brittany immediately falls asleep. Quinn gave Sugar and Marley a side task for Brittany's safety especially right now that she is still on the peak of her career. There is really no downfall of her career, she always on top, there's a lot of offered projects, shows and concerts but all of that was on standby at the moment except the huge 5 show concert next year for her show Gleeks. All the three girls wanted are to support and protect Brittany. Finishing their studies is just a bonus.

* * *

Quinn woke up early and makes everyone's breakfast. She calls on her husband to check the updates and everything was running smoothly. The video that Brittany made last night for the thanking for the award is already sent the first thing she woke up. Puck said that he will going for a run so they cut the call. Quinn cooked pancake, toast and hash brown, coffee for her and chocolate for Sugar and Brittany and milk with mushy marshmallow for Marley. Sugar was the one to go down first, second is Marley and Quinn needed to wake Brittany. Ten minutes later they go down and Brittany never brother to fix her morning hair. She said it's a proof that she made love with her blanket and pillow with result for the three to laugh. A fun, full of laughter and smiles they end the breakfast. They decided to use Quinn's mini cooper car to not draw attention in public.

Quinn just wore simple plain white sundress. Sugar wore a Gleek t-shirt with DITZY written on it. Marley wore a tight pants and Mickey Mouse shirt. While Brittany wore baggy sweatpants, a white tank top, a baseball cap where her hair is hidden, a shades and a wireless dr. dre ear set. They look like normal teenagers who stop in a small but elegant car shop. Brittany was well covered to not be notice by anyone. As they enter no one approaches them which confuse Quinn since in L.A it is not like this but she just slip it off. They walk and examine different type of cars. Quinn is checking some comfortable that everyone can fit in. Sugar and Marley is browsing in brochures in the stall while Brittany is checking their sport cars, Ferrari and some new model of BMW. When she tried to check the interior of the new available model of BMW a salesman approaches her.

"Excuse me Miss? You are not allowed to touch this car and especially you cannot enter this car. It is too expensive and I can assure you that you cannot afford it." The guy said with an arrogant and sarcastic voice.

Brittany was stun in confusion by the guy and raises her eyebrows showing a disbelief look. She tries to speak but she cannot find her voice just yet because of the surprise rant by the guy.

"Britty Babe! What about this? This is good rig-" Sugar halt and just watch the almost red face of Brittany.

She walks towards her and the guy. The guy is keep saying how expensive the car is and underestimating the girl's richness. When Brittany open her mouth,

"Oh-oh." Sugar breathes out and hurriedly calls for Quinn.

xxxxxXXXxxxx

"I am sure your mom can't even afford this ca-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID!" Brittany shouts.

Brittany just explode, Hellbritt was unleashed. The salesman was taken a back and even took a step backwards literally.

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother or parents because of this fucking stupid cheap car! I can even fucking buy your fucking, stupid, so unprofessional life. DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MONEY YOUNG MAN! I CAN EVEN BUY THIS WHOLE STA-"

Brittany outburst was stop when Quinn pulls her for a sudden hug. Quinn whispers some relaxing words and something to realize if she will going to kill the man with her literary gun. She said those things while caressing her back. She stops and releases the girl when she felt Brittany loosen up and sniff. She pulls herself from the other blonde and cups her cheeks and wipes her released tears that are currently on her cheeks. Brittany pulls out her shades and her baby blue eyes soften and slightly turning to red, she hugs Quinn once again until she totally calm down.

The salesman was shock and turns into red and instantly wishes to disappear at the scene. Sugar and Marley came to the scene with the manager following behind them.

"What's happening here?" The manager said looking at the two hugging ladies and then to the flush salesman who's currently sweating.

"A-a-I didn't me-mean t-to-"

"Your salesman is degrading the status of my friend and so unprofessionally talk something about her mom that she will not going to afford this stupid cheap car and I believe it is below the belt and I can file some case to that." Quinn said with a firm voice and gritted her teeth after.

Brittany straightens herself and wipes her remaining tears. She looks at the manager who is now beside the salesman. She looks at them with an intense look that if it was weapons they are definitely dead by now. She clears her throat before speaking.

"This shop is pretty cozy and elegant at the same time but the people around here are polluting the place. I hope you," She pointed the guy.

"I hope I will not going to see you again. I was planning to buy 4 cars here but thanks for changing my mind young man." She said at pulling Quinn with her as she walks towards the front door.

"I am very sorry Miss Pierce. I am very sorry for the attitude of this guy. These will not going to happen again." The manager sounds like almost pleading.

"This will never really going to happen again because I will never going to step in this store again nor my friends and the whole world will going to know about it," She pause and look at the manager and then to Sugar.

The salesman just looks at them in a distance and wringing his hands.

"Sugar, call my publicist I am going to comment about this store to let everyone know not to hire this judgmental unprofessional heartless idiot in any possible job he will going to apply because I'm sure he don't have a job now." Brittany said loudly that everyone can hear.

Brittany looks at the manager and so does Quinn.

"Thanks for the great display Mr. Manager. I hope you won't hire people like that because he is destroying the beauty of your store. Goodbye though." She stated before she continues to walk and exited. The other three girls just follow her in silence and with a pity look for the two guys.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The two guys watch the girls enter the other store across them. 30 minutes later 2 BMW cars are out in the store. One in a pink color and one is a grey colored car. The two guy just watches as the roof of the two cars are being fixed out. The 4 girls was insight and the salesman awhile ago hangs her mouth open. The manager was forming his hands in anger.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" The manager shouted at the salesman's face.

* * *

The girls arrive at their house and Roderick open the gate and garage for them. They go to shop some necessary things such as school stuff and outfits and they go to the grocery before going home. They go out to the car and greeted Roderick. When Brittany pass by him she didn't fail to say to go inside the house after getting all the shopping items and grocery they bought.

"Ah, Britt babe, are you sure you want me to call your publicist?" Sugar said lowly.

She decided to talk because she is not totally sure to call her publicist or not. Brittany stops on her track and turn to see Sugar.

"No, just drop this subject Sugar. I don't want to hear about this again." She sternly said and continues to walk to her room.

Sugar smile shortly because of her decision.


	6. Chapter 6 ROOFTOP

CHAPTER 6 

Monday came so fast and the four girls are in the kitchen eating the breakfast that was prepared by Marley. They made a cooking schedule and the cleaning the house too. They are like a family to be exact with assign chores. Quinn is reading some Psychology book trying to review the given lesson at the syllabus that was given last night. Quinn has an 8 to 5 the whole week and free days on weekends. Sugar is checking her phone while eating her omelet. Marley is feeding Lord Tubbington which made Brittany to smile widely. The tall blonde was the one who finish her breakfast and pick her things on her room.

Roderick is waiting outside at the gate leaning at his new Grey BMW Vicious. The other car that they both yesterday it was given to Roderick since Brittany don't know what to do about it and Marley don't have a driver license yet.

"Good Morning Ms. Pierce." He slightly bows and Brittany smile.

"Good Morning Ms. Fabray Puckerman." Rod greeted by Quinn appears at the door.

"Good morning Sugar and good morning Marley." He finally said when the two appear at the door.

Roderick hurriedly open the garage and for the girls. Its 7:00AM to be exact but that was the set time given by Quinn for everyone. She still didn't break their daily routine like in L.A. 3 BMWs and a cooper is on road. Roderick was last to move since he check the house for double check and he already go straight to school also Sugar and Marley. Brittany and Quinn decided to go to Starbucks first and have a serious talk about what Brittany wants to do.

Brittany and Quinn are sitting at Brittany's usual seat. Quinn is facing the counter and Brittany is in front of her facing the window. The waiter brought their order before the two started to talk.

"What course do you really want to get Brittany? It is hard to go to continue college without a major." She asks before sipping at her tea.

"I want to teach kids Q." Brittany simply replies.

"Good then. You can take Education major in general education." Quinn snorted.

Brittany side before looking at the window and sip with her Chocó latte.

"I don't know Q. I don't want to be involved in the education department at the school. They are freaking sucks. I looked at their status they are always in the last or second to the last. For Christ sake Q it is the status in any event in the school." She said with a matter of fact tone.

Quinn giggles at the other blonde and take another sip with her tea.

"Since when are you interested with the status of any department of the school? I mean it's not like you. I can't believe you really thing about the loser department or the winner department of the school. You should think about the quality and the way they teach not the reputation you must have. Unless you are trying to empress some-"

"Oh my God, is this really Quinn Frabray Puckerman at Lima Ohio?!" A voice of a girl that almost shouting excitedly when she saw Quinn.

Quinn looks at the brunette short girl with a cup of coffee in the hand with a great wide small. She stood up and walk towards the brunette. Brittany on the other hand froze when she heard the familiar voice. She slowly turns around and she saw Santana and Quinn hugging each other.

"If it is not the famous Santana Lopez or shall I say Professor Santana Lopez." Quinn teases the brunette.

Santana hug the blonde again and when she saw Brittany she raise her eyebrows and hardly gulp when the chocolate eyes met the ocean eyes. Santana pull from the hug and clear her throat awkwardly knowing Brittany is look at her.

"Oh my god, let's have a sit or you're busy?" Quinn said pulling the girl's arm towards the table.

When they arrive Quinn was going to introduce her to Brittany but she was beat by the other blonde.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez." Brittany said with a playful smirk appeared on her face.

"Good morning Brittany." She chokes her words when she saw the playful smirk.

"Wait you know each other?" Quinn is pointing at the two back and forth.

Before Santana could answer she was beat by Brittany.

"Yeah, I met her couple of times," She looks at the brunette when she starts.

"And she is my Spanish teacher at the school." Brittany continues coolly as she lean on her seat and sip on her drink.

"WHAT? You teach at OSU? Shit! We will be co- teachers." Quinn said with enthusiast in her voice.

Santana just nodded in respond while looking at Quinn who's spazzing about the news.

"You're going to teach thei-" Santana ask but was cut by Brittany.

"You guys plan to sit down or not?" Brittany breaks the moment for Quinn.

"Pierce. Don't start on me." Quinn sternly said to Brittany.

"What did I do? I was just asking a damn question." Brittany defensively said.

"Then stop that sarcastic voice then or else I will do something you'll regret." Quinn firmly voice can be notice and the two sit beside each other before Quinn look at Brittany and then back to Santana.

Brittany sighs in defeat and rested her forehead on her back hand that is rested on the table. She doesn't want to make any contact at the Latina in front of her.

"So what department are you in? Quinn happy ask.

"I belong to the education department and I am only a sub teacher for now. I still don't know if I will request for a permanent position." Santana casually reply while sipping at her Peppermint Mocha.

Brittany can't help but smile at the new information she just heard from the conversation. It was almost 30 minutes Brittany still pretends to be lifelessly leaning her forehead on her overlapping hands. She was starting to get bored and straighten herself on the seat. She then looks at the two who are so engaged with their conversation. When Brittany look at the Latina a sudden hot urge runs to her body. She could see the cleavage of the girl who is wearing a plain white buttoned shirt but the two upper buttons are open and an above knee penciled blank and white patterned skirt. Brittany gulp and didn't notice how red she is now but all she felt was hotness inside her.

Brittany is wearing lavender tight jeans, a fit denim shirt with the sleeves are messily folded to both of her elbow level, a lavender doll shoes and a white with a lavender color design Louis Vuitton backpack. Quinn on the other hand is wearing a simple floral sundress and a white uggs since she is not yet oriented by the faculty outfit in the school.

The two still so engrossed with their conversation when Santana suddenly turns red when she feels a foot against her legs. She looks at Brittany who she knows the culprit of the boldness act. Quinn also look at Brittany who looks normal with a boring face as if she not doing anything under the table.

'Advantage of having a long and perfect lower limbs.' she thought to herself when suddenly Quinn cups her cheek with her hand. Brittany quickly retreat her foot from the Latina and blindly wear her doll shoes with her ninja foot as she call it.

"Britt are you sick? You are red and you feel warm. Are you okay?" Quinn asks worriedly.

Brittany shrug her hand and saying she is fine. Quinn is not buying it first but then within a minute she lost at the semi fight. Santana find it amusing it thought and she has some information of Brittany thanks to Quinn. She just the two blondes interact with each other while sipping at her coffee. It was 7:48am when the three of them decided to go to school for their classes, Quinn is walking in front of the two girls with an amount of distance and Brittany and Santana is following her but not really paying attention at her. Brittany grabs the Latina's arm and squeezes it with a circle patter using her thumb. The Latina didn't protest nor pull her arm though so Brittany continues until they were near on their cars. Before Quinn could turn around Brittany successfully whisper something to the Latina.

"I miss you Miss Lopez." Brittany said with the sexiest hoarse voice she could pull out.

Brittany could feel the Latina shiver at what she did. So she continues the act which she is now ghostly touching the Latina's ear with her lips. She pulls slightly after placing a light kiss to her ear and smell the Latina's sweet scent. Both of them feel the intense want that their body demand but before Santana could react she pull herself away from her and walk pass by Quinn and hurriedly go to her car. Quinn is not surprise by her action though and watches Brittany speed off.

"See you at school Santana." She whispers as she hugs the girl one final time before entering her car.

Santana's mind still can't function well but she manage to nod and smile at Quinn. She watches Quinn drive away and she releases the breath that she didn't notice she's been holding the whole time.

* * *

Santana's day start with unexpected incident. She can say she is sexually frustrated and she could feel herself wet just the thought of Brittany's sexy voice. She almost touches herself in front of her first class. Her mind was occupied by the blonde so she decided to give her class activity for the whole class. She looks around and she could see everyone is concentrate on their Spanish essay. Also watching Sam Evans look like having trouble on his paper makes herself smirk inwardly.

She was distracted from her dirty wet thoughts by her phone's alarm that indicates that 5 minutes left before the class ended. She stood up and regretted immediately. Feeling uncomfortable about what's happening between her inner thighs makes her legs wobble. She already knows that her Victoria's secret panty limited edition is ruin by the thought of the blonde which she practically blames at the moment. She looks at her watch and began to speak.

"Is everyone finished with their essay? I mean one and a half probably enough to do it." She said loudly that everyone could hear.

The reaction of her class is expected already, she earns groan and murmurs that they are not done yet.

"God, People! You are not some high school students anymore." She her brows meet and bit the left side of her bottom lip.

Still everyone groans and some of her students suggest that maybe they could pass it next meeting. Santana sigh and fix her things.

"Okay, okay... you will pass it next meeting. Only on Spanish period that's the only deadline for that essay. No internet source please because if you do it, I will know it." Santana said before exiting the classroom.

Everyone shout 'YES' happily and Santana can't help but smile at their reactions.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Santana arrive at her table and wonder who owns the other table that is place in front of Mercedes table. She settles herself and tries to scrabble something the Spanish book she uses for the early class. Like a lightning a thought struck on her head and everything happen too fast.

Mercedes arrive noticing the Latina look flush and like shit. Santana is lazy leaning her back on her chair with an earphones plugged in.

'Something shit happens' Mercedes though and settle to her table.

She turns her chair so that it she is now facing Santana. She taps Santana's shoulder enough to get her attention. Santana pull out her earphones and look at the woman and mouthed 'what?' while raising her eyebrows.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like shit!" She boldly commented.

"What? I look fine I guess." Santana pouted.

"No! You are not. You look like a shit that is being splash with some water while you saw some unidentified creature which results to what you look right now. What the fuck happened?" She commented not caring about the language she is using.

Mercedes thought it was the best language to use to describe the Latina at the moment. Santana get a foundation on her bag and look at herself on the mirror on it. She tries to comb her hair trying to fix it.

-Flashback-

_As the memory of Brittany struck on her, she could feel herself leak on her position. She looks around making sure no one is looking or passing by. She rests her forehead above her right hand and sneakily traces her free hand up under her skirt. When she successfully reaches the soak place she bites her lower lip fully and can't help but lowly moan. She sways to the side her panty to expose her pussy complete for her hand and also try to save her ruined panty. She is seated on the edge of her chair since she is resting her head. All she could her was Brittany's voice, trying to remember how Brittany's touches feel. Her mind was filled with the blonde that if she will show up at the moment she wouldn't care about anything to feel her again. She could feel her stomach is going nuts and her clit is getting slippery because of her own pre-cum which make it hard for her to rub her clit since she is using the tip of her index and forefingers. Her breathing is getting heavier and heavier, she plug in her two fingers inside her and fuck herself up. A few minutes past and she could feel her stomach going nuts again but more this time as her inner wall clamp on her fingers. She was gasping but didn't stop. Her head keeps on screaming Brittany's name, telling her not to stop and she is almost there. She bites the middle of her forearm to suppress her moan and grunt. She closed her eyes tightly as she come undone with a final deep thrust of her fingers inside her. She stops breathing as she rubs roughly her swollen clit to bring her down. Her breathing is ragged,_

_"Fuck you, Brittany Pierce" She whispers in between her breaths._

_When she finally calmed down she get some wipes and dry napkin on her drawer. She wipes her soaked pussy with wet wipes and then the dry one which she tries to suppress not to moan at the mini sensation. She did the same thing on her used hand. She get her perfume which she thought will be useful one day so she also put one on her drawer her in her table. She sprays it in the air and on her table because she knew it smells sex and her own cum. She gets the rubbing alcohol to completely eliminate the smell of herself on her hand which she is not sure if it was gone or not. She then pulls her earphones and lean her back to her chair while closing her eyes._

-At the moment-

"What's up bitches? ~" Quinn happily greeted as she enter the office.

"Oh my fucking God! Quinn bitch Fabray!" Mercedes said standing up and move to the blonde to give her a hug.

"It's Quinn Fabray Puckerman actually." She correcting while hugging back the woman.

"Hi again Quinn. What are you doing here?" Santana said while look at the two.

"Holy Shit! What happen to you? You look like shit! Did something happen to you after we met this morning?" Quinn asks worriedly.

The brunette ignores her and told them that she is fine. All is great and nothing happened. The two doubted so Quinn ask if she could go to the infirmary for her. Santana agreed but on later on lunch time she said.

The three talk and talk trying to catch up the old time they spend on college days. They've been good friend since college like no one can separate them until the 2 weeks after their graduation time where Brittany's parents died and Quinn decided to move to L.A for the promise to a friend who she see parents. Mercedes and Santana didn't know about that side of Quinn sp they never bother asking and wishes her the best in L.A.

"Q is your job in L.A? And by the way why are you here, you didn't get successful in L.A?" Mercedes curiously ask.

Santana didn't talk but it is also visible that she is curious on what Quinn's answer.

"Well, I am successful of course. I've become and still a manager of a famous artist. I moved here to teach." She said not giving any more information about her job since it's about Brittany.

Mercedes was about to ask who but the bell rung and it is time for Quinn to go to her next class. She kisses the cheeks of the two girls and told them to see them later. They both nod and they watch blonde disappear. Mercedes can't take it anymore and told that Santana must go to the nurse now. Santana sighed and drag herself to go to the nurse before she could get out of the office,

"The infirmaries on the Morris building please Santana I trusted the nurses there since they took take of me last time." Mercedes said.

"Okay." The Latina teacher shortly relied by the blonde.

* * *

"Brittany, Brittany" a guy with in a wheel chair called her Brittany.

Brittany stop on her tracks and turn around and a memory of Artie flashes in. She smile at the guy and move towards her.

"Ha- Hi Bri-Brittany. Can you si-sign my wheelchair? I am such a huge fan of Gleeks." The guy said with all the courage he has.

"Sure." She said with a wide smile and getting a pink and silver color pen from her back. She scrabble some short message and stop to ask what his name is.

"Kevin Arthur." he nervously says

"My name is Kevin Arthur." he repeated.

Brittany slightly nods and writes his name. She signs the wheelchair one on the armrest and the other on the back of the wheelchair. After that she excuse herself and Kevin thank him as many time as he can. Brittany walk to the elevator and when she enters she looks at Kevin and wave at him.

As the elevator close when Kevin was going to roll his wheelchair Sam Evans stop him and move towards his front.

"Who says you can go near to Brittany crimple kid?" Sam said with an angry voice. She point and smack the head of Kevin.

Sam threatens Kevin not to go near at Brittany again and the guy sacredly gets away with tears on his eyes. Sam laugh at the guy who almost fall on her seat and his chair almost flip.

Roderick who witness the scene from where he is standing, his balled his hands into fist with an angry expression on his face. Sam passes by him and looks at him with a boastful look. Sam purposely touch his should to Roderick shoulders.

"Watch the fuck out dyke!" He said and continues to walk.

Roderick hurriedly ran towards Kevin who he can see rolling his chair not so far yet.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Santana really feel fine but like as we all know Mercedes and Quinn believe her so to make her friend's soul in peace she do what they asks. Santana just finish visiting the infirmary in the Morris building just what Mercedes ask. The nurses see nothing wrong except her being flush white. She was requested to drink a lot of water and they gave her a tablet incase her stomach might feel crazy. To be honest Santana only look like this when she is unsatisfied or sexually frustrated. She need some release and she knew that a particular blonde can only do it. She waiting for the elevator to arrive to the floor where she is since the infirmary is in the middle floor and the building consist with 9 floors all in all excluded the roof top and the elevator cannot reach their. You can only go to the rooftop if you use the stairwell.

The elevator sound with a high pitch ding. At the moment Santana is looking and observing the medicine they gave her and when the elevator open her breathing suddenly hitch when she saw the blonde she needed looking something at her bag. She hesitates to ride the elevator because she might not control herself at all.

"Good noon Ms. Lopez." Brittany said when she notices Santana who look pale.

"Are you okay Ms. Lopez? You look pale." Brittany worriedly asks while looking at the door.

Santana was about to answer when the elevator action to close. Brittany quickly press the open sign and the door open again and then she press the hold button. Santana didn't answer because she might sound not what she is expected. She just looks at the mirror metal door with poker face. She can see Brittany's reflection on it but she tries her best not to smile at the cuteness the blond is showing.

"Are you going up or down?" Brittany asks.

"Down." Santana shortly reply.

Brittany press the G button with a dry napkin wrap on her index finger. Santana can't help but smile though. Brittany on the other hand saw the short smile and she smile too knowing the girl is trying to hide what she is feeling.

"You must wait in awhile Ms. Lopez since I am going up." Brittany said with an apologetic voice.

"It's okay." another short reply from the brunette.

Two floors to go and the mini trip were filled with deafening silence. Santana thought it was the longest ride she ever experience she needed to get out of the small space before she could do anything with the blonde.

"Do what?" Brittany asks as if she could read Santana's mind.

"What the? Did I say it out loud?" Santana shockingly said before the door open in the 8th floor.

Brittany was about to answer when two students were standing shock at them.

'Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce' they the two students thought who widen their eyes and gulping hard.

Brittany raises her brows before asking.

"Are you going to ride or not?" She asks with a annoyed voice.

The two shock their head and Santana glare at them.

"Then why did you press the button? Are you playing with the elevator?" Santana said with a pissed off voice just like Brittany.

"We are sorry ma'am" the answer at the same time.

Then Brittany presses the close sign button.

"God you're so hot with when you're mad." Brittany expresses an honest thought.

She looks at the brunette and cannot help herself but to cup one of her cheek and press their lips directly. Santana's eyes widen in surprise but when Brittany move her lips and lick her lower lip and suck it gently she slowly calm and close her eyes.

"You are supposed to kiss me back now." Brittany breathlessly whisper against Santana's lips.

Santana respond and open slightly her mouth to kiss the blonde when the elevator suddenly the elevator sounds a high pitch ding again. They both separate from the closeness and literally Santana pushes Brittany. Brittany look at the orange light that indicates what floor they are and it lights in the number nine. There was no one actually on the other side of the door. Brittany grab Santana's left wrist pull her towards the stairwell. Santana didn't pull but she let the other girl to lead her.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"Santana ask with an annoyed voice because she is starting to out of breathe because they are actually running.

"We are going to my sanctuary. I want you so bad Santana. I need to feel you again." Brittany said and it makes Santana stun but she keep on running with Brittany's lead

When they arrive at the rooftop's door Brittany open it hastily and squeezes Santana's hand. They enter the roof top after Brittany unlocking the door with her password. Santana was left speechless about the scenery before her. She's been here before but the added things and stuff made it more beautiful but awes trucking. There was a new swinging bench, there's a gazebo on the other side of the mini green house. The gazebo was filled with red with white outline clematis flower and for the side was mixed with white and pink and the sides of the gazebo were filled with imperial roses with red and bi-pink color. The gazebo has a glass so when watering the flowers won't damage the things inside it.

The longer Santana examine the place her heart flutters and her eyes wanted to tear up. It was like a secret garden at the top of a building. She covers her mouth with her free hand because of the unexpected feeling. Brittany looks at Santana and can't help but smile widely.

"I promise that one day I will get you here that is why I renovate this place in a rush when I saw you before walking exiting the cafeteria or at the Starbucks." Brittany whispers just enough for the girl to hear it.

"I don't know if you like flowers but I love them or if you even like butterflies and again I love it." She continues when the other girl still didn't respond.

Brittany reaches out her hand to cup Santana's cheek. It causes the Latina to look at her. Santana's expression was unreadable but one is for sure she felt overwhelm, Brittany smile sweet as she caresses her cheek with her thumb. They stare at each other's eyes and lost in it. Both were silent and sweat was running to their foreheads and exposed neck. Brittany can't help it anymore so she leans towards Santana and capture the soft luscious plump lips. The moment both lips touched the both close their eyes and slowly kissing each other, the most foreign yet familiar kiss they ever made. Both lips were working in sync. Brittany holds Santana's neck with both hands and her thumb is caressing the both ends of her jaw line. Santana hold Brittany's side and slightly squeezes it. The two part for air but never let each other go. Their forehead touched, eyes close and Brittany playfully and ghostly do Eskimo kiss. The two stayed like until smiles were form on their lips. The sun is still beaming and the two feel literally feel hot. Brittany kisses Santana again but this time is different, it was filled with want and need yet gentle. The Latina responds and levels the intense kiss the blonde do. Tongue were battle, breaths were getting heavy, hands were roaming around each other's bodies until Santana break it and shook her head.

"We can't do this." She said before pulling away from the blonde.

Brittany frowns and confuse because she was sure that the Latina wants her as bad as she does.

"No, no, no we can't do this. You are my student." She is shaking her head sideways.

Brittany grabs both of her shoulders and kiss Santana again. Do Santana responds but then she pull away from the girl again and walk towards the door.

"Thou you shall leave me so unsatisfied?" Brittany speaks.

Santana halt but didn't turn around.

"Santana, I know you want me too." Brittany continues.

Santana smiles and shook her head. She walks until she reached the door knob and she releases a small laugh. Brittany again confuse but smile widely hearing the other girl laugh. Santana turn her head and her body slightly just enough to see the blond. She smiles at the blonde who's still smiling.

"Stop that Shakespeare stuff Brittany," she giggles.

"Even though I want you, yes I do but I can't. You are my student." She continues and opens the door and exit leaving the blonde stunned.

* * *

The bittersweet feeling that Santana felt doesn't help her to concentrate in her class. Though is look better and presentable, the slight pale lips were covered by a red lipstick that makes the teacher look hot even more. The students were drooling over her when she passes by the hallway even though they are scared if her hut they cannot stop thinking how hot the Latina teacher is.

Santana entered the meeting room of the Education Department, her co- faculties were already settle and some of the college's officers.

"I am sorry for keeping you all waiting my last class just finished." She shyly apologize that is so opposite on what her appearance show.

"It's okay Ms. Lopez you can take a seat now." The college dean said motion Santana to settle down now.

Santana seat near at the white board and then the president of the college walk to the front to start the meeting.

"Good afternoon, my beloved teachers and my co-officer. This meeting will be recorded by Ryder." Kitty said who the college's president starts.

"The agenda of the meeting will be all about the upcoming sports fest and the election of the new officers and its new faculty coordinator that will be handling and guiding the new officers." Kitty smiles as she listed off the agenda.

The meeting went well all the sports activities, the food committee, the handler of events and the officers will conduct a meeting to assign the contestant and participants for the college. It is 1 hour and a half since it started there are some minor debate for some of the event but it was settle after some pros and cons of the decision.

"Lastly, we should elect the new coordinator teacher for the whole 2 semester." Kitty states.

"I nominate Ms. Lopez to be the officer coordinator. She already proved her worth, her leadership and being a hard working teacher." Mason the secretary said.

"I agree to that. Ms. Lopez I think you can handle well the officers. Since I've be very, very busy for the whole year round I trusted you with this." Ms. Dean agrees.

Santana blush at the comments of her student and the college dean. She writes down the rest of the important matters that are written on the board. She look at the dean and the dean smile at her as the officers and other faculty members raises their hands to vote which result a unanimous decision that she will be the coordinator of all events and the officers of the next 2 semester. Santana stood up and bow down at them.

"It's my honor and I will do my best to do this task." She start and everyone are clapping their hands.

The meeting lasted another hour until the dean decided to end the meeting since the entire important matter involving the faculties are already solved. Santana and Kitty were the last to go out the room. The two talked about the hindsight of the new task or they say new sideline job. Kitty said her goodbye when she saw her boyfriend Arthur the wheelchair man called her. Santana is now exiting the Faculty office when she look at the Morris building there was a light more of dim lights can be sighted at the rooftop. She was wondering if Brittany was still their staying at late at her sanctuary as Brittany said. She shook the thought of Brittany and walks towards the parking lot and head home.

* * *

Santana got home and do her night ritual before and after going to bed. She had pizza for dinner since she got lazy and tired to cook. She turns on her phone since it was fully charged. Her got low bat this morning and forgot her charger so she didn't know the messages or call she reserved of there where. The phone light up and do the intro of the phone. When it was fully loaded messages were popping out one after another. She checks the first 5 and it was from Quinn Fabray.

FROM QUINN FP: Santana Lopez let's have dinner at my house this Friday.

FROM QUINN FP: Please say yes. I miss our bonding so much and since I am here I will treasure and do the best as I can to cover up the past few years with me in your life.

So on and so on... Santana reply before walking downstairs to prepare the needed ingredients she was going to cook tomorrow morning and for lunch. She got distracted when her phone lights up.

FROM QUINN FP: AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! Anyways goodnight Santana, see you at school.

Santana replies and continue to prepare the ingredients. After she prepared it and checks her outfit for tomorrow. This became her habit since she live all alone. She didn't reply back because it might end on not sleeping that's what she learn when they were in college together. After the double checking of the doors she head up to her room. She read some lesson and her few pages of her left behind novel. She pull out her black frame nerdy glass and rub her eyes. She put her books on the nightstand and turn of the light.


	7. Chapter 7 MY CUP

Tuesday came and Brittany was wholly excited for Spanish class. She was looking forward to see Santana again. Yesterday was astonishing and unexpected for both girls. They kissed and Brittany brought her to the rooftop also known as her sanctuary. Since she woke up this morning a smile is already on her face. Quinn, Marley and Sugar were curious what happened to her that she looks something different. Brittany went to Starbucks for a start and then to school. She waited until Santana arrive but to her dismay she didn't arrive as she expected and she waited until it was time for her first class. The happy mood instantly turns into a gloomy one.

xxxXXXxxx

Since she has free time until her class this afternoon, she decided to go to Mr. Figgins to arrange her chosen course. She knew that he is not the one to go first in this kind of matter but Mr. Figgins is the only one who holds her records since it's confidential because of her status. Let just say Brittany Susan Pierce is a very, very important person/star. Brittany said that she will like to be a teacher so she will going to be a part of the College of Education. Mr. Figgins was confused and even asked Brittany 3 times if she was really sure about her decision. Though the teacher and the quality of their teaching were one of the best but the reputation of the college in this school is really, really low. Like it is always second to the last or even last but Brittany is persistent so Mr. Figgins cannot do anything but to agree on her decision.

Brittany is now walking to the hallway when a commotion is happening on the bulletin board area. She tries to blend in so she gets her matching cap in her bag. It's better to be ready anytime anywhere. She dives in, in the crowd until she reaches the front.

'The Voice Club' she mentally read.

Her heart starts to beat fast; she forgot to feel this feeling it's been a long time that she got nervous on anything. She feels like she wants to throw up as her eyes scan for her name. She starts to feel the churning inside her stomach and she begins to sweat unusually.

'15 - Brittany S. Pierce.' She read in herself.

"Yes!" She uncontrollable shouts with a pump fist in the air.

The crowd was shock to the girl. Everyone was silent until Brittany tried to escape the crowd and gulping.

'Shit! That was not a good idea.' She tells herself and she holds her cap to keep it from falling.

The crowd starts to murmur as Brittany move backward away from the scene. As she step one more step she accidentally bump someone that causes her to off balance and to make the cap fly away from her. Though they didn't fall down but she was exposed already.

"Oh My God! It's Brittany Pierce!" a girl shouting and the people started to move on her way.

'Run or not, run or not, run or... RUN'

Brittany is running away from the fuming ecstatic fans. She is running for her life, she starts to gasp for air when she arrives at the football field. The bunch of people is still running after her. She cannot think of any reason why are they running after her. She saw Rod who looks shock sitting on the bleacher. Roderick walk towards the fence and shout.

"Brittany, run under the bleacher." He shouted.

Brittany luckily heard him shout so she run towards the bleachers expecting Roderick is waiting for her. Though she run miles in a steady phase and never gasp for air this one is different she is sprinting already. Her legs start to burn and she is scared that if she stops she might faint because it's getting jelly. She sweats all over though the sun is not helping much she feels cold wind against her because of her running. She could hear her heartbeat like literally. When she almost in the gate someone pull her that causes her whole body to unexpectedly flung against to a body of the person. A hand was covering her mouth and she struggle because first, she needs oxygen since she is gasping for it. Second, she feels like being kidnapped or something and lastly she is against somebody's body which she is sure a masculine one. She struggle to get away from the anon man she try her best to remove the hand against her mouth and when she successfully did she lung out for oxygen with a deep, really deep inhale. She stops breathing since she can't shout and she tries to normal her breathing. She is soaking in sweat and her chest is falling and rising heavily. She bend and resting both her hands to her knees. When she got herself back to normal she sends the man with a death glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She shouted.

"Are you fucking blind? Didn't you see I was running and you fucking cover my mouth with your fucking dirty ass hand? FUCK! I COULD DIE! HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!" Brittany was raging with a full HellBritt mode.

The guy just raises her hands gesturing that she surrender.

"I was just trying to save your ass." The guy said.

"YEAH RIGHT THANKS! AND THANKS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME TOO!" then she walks away from the guy.

"I just save you from that bunch of idiot students and this is what I receive from you, a rant from Brittany Pierce." The man said sarcastically that make Brittany turn around.

"Well, I must deserve a proper thank you right or maybe, a kiss?" He continues.

Brittany smirks and walks towards the guy. Confidently the man smile widely thinking he got Brittany and he might get a kiss from her. When she is in front she stop and look directly to the guy's eyes and hardly stop on his feet and put some pressure on it before she kick the Jr. Commando of the man and she turn around and stomping back to her path.

"KISS MY ASS! YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" Brittany said to the guy who is now holding her Jr. Commando with both of his hands and turning red in pain.

"Shit! You are fucking dealing with Sam Jr." He manages to say while moving sideways while still curving into a ball in pain.

"It deserves you right! Asshole!" Brittany professes before disappearing.

* * *

"What was the commotion all about?" Santana Lopez asks a student while walking in the hallway.

"Th-they s-s-say that Brittany P-Pierce was here and everyone was running to catch her..." The student answers her nervously. He was literally shaking.

"You can go now." She said.

The student sacredly walks away from the Latina teacher.

'Oh Shit Brittany!' She said inwardly.

She hurriedly walk or let say jog towards the Morris building to check on Brittany. The students were looking at her confusingly and curious since the teacher is very unusual to them. She presses the button until it opens and then she hurriedly go inside and stay at the left corner side of the elevator. The waiting students nervously join the Latina teacher in the elevator but they cannot do anything since they are also in a hurry.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez what floor are you going too?" The student near the elevator buttons loudly said.

"9th" she answer shortly.

The mini trip was quite the students are afraid to form a conversation since Santana was with them. Santana arrive on the 9th floor after some several stop over's on each floor. She got out to the elevator with a confuse look from the new student passenger of the elevator because it's rare for a faculty member to go in the 9th floor since it is a study and research floor for the students. Santana just shrug the look and again she jogs towards the swivel stair upward the rooftop. When she arrives at the door she check the time in her phone it stated 11:05 AM.

She nervously grabs the doorknob. She knew that it was lock and she silently thanks for her photographic memory she still remember the pass code Brittany enter yesterday when she sneakily look at it. As she push the door cool yet fresh wind meets her body. She is still awestruck on how beautiful yet overwhelming the place is. She looks around and she notices a figure inside the gazebo. She gulps when she is not sure who was it since the flowers that surround it block the figure. She walks closer and closer and she stop and blush. Brittany is sitting on the far side near the edge back facing her. Though still she cannot see her whole body the gold locks of the blonde is enough for Santana to know that it was her, Brittany. She looks down as she grabs the glass doorknob, she closes her eyes and she push the door as she inhale a deep air.

She enter and,

"Brittan-" She stops as she heard a thud sound and she instantly look at Brittany who she was sure where the sound came from.

"Holy Shit! I'm sorry." She run towards her but pauses when she notices that Brittany was naked.

"Oh God!" She happens to say out.

Hot waves of a familiar feeling runs to her brain as she could feel her body heated and she could feel herself getting wet. Brittany was not totally naked she still got her lace bra and panty on. She messily stood up and tries to cover her private parts. Santana was going to help her, she ignore the uncomfortable wetness from her sex. She hold Brittany's arms firmly to help her stand up but the unexpected burn the two felt as their skin touch each other were unbearable but still the two manage to control the urge to fuck the other person.

"Wha-wh-what are you doing here?" She whispers but it sound almost like a stuttered moan.

"Why are you naked?" Boldly counter question by Santana.

"I was drying my clothes." Brittany answers as she looks up where her clothes were hanging.

"You, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks again.

"I-I was here to check if you're okay when. I heard the students gone wild." She honestly answers while closing her eyes.

Brittany blushed and can't help but smile at the concern of her Spanish teacher.

"Ho-how did you know that I am here?" Another question was raise as Brittany hugged her legs as she rested her chin on her knee.

"I don't know, I ju-just know that you're. It's you sanctuary right?" Santana shrug as she pass by the Brittany and look at the scene from the edge.

"I am happy that you're okay." another honest confession.

Brittany smile wildly and couldn't help but walk towards Santana and hug her from behind. She pulls Santana as her body is flushed from her back. She smells her hair and rests her chin on her shoulder and lock both of her hands together so that Santana cannot escape. The other girl doesn't have any plan or thought to shrug from Brittany's melting protective back hug. Brittany ghostly caress her nose at the exposed neck of Santana and smell her natural scent.

"Thank you for the concern and for coming, I happily assure you that I am fine." She whispers through Santana's skin and the latter can't help but shiver.

Santana unconsciously tilt her head to the other side and Brittany got a clear access of the Latina's neck. Brittany was hypnotized by her smell and the luscious caramel skin so she kisses the back of her neck with a wet open mouth. Santana moan unexpectedly and place her hands on Brittany's forearms and caressing it up and down repeatedly as Brittany still kissing her neck to her ear and suck the nip of her ear and back to her neck. She squeezes her forearm as the blonde found her pulse point and sucks it lightly and licks and suck and lick it over and over. It surely it will leave some marks but Santana couldn't care less. Brittany could feel Santana's body heated up and she didn't stop but even go beyond it and cup the teacher's breast and squeeze it, though there are barer from her skin she still could feel the harden nipples of the teacher and she play with it sandwiching the nipples with her index fingers and thumbs she causes the teacher to arch her body rest her head to the student's shoulder while wrapping an arm to her head and fisting her hair.

"hmmm~ you know that this is wrong, right?" She manages to moan and speak which causes the blonde to leak on her panty.

"Fuck! You're so fucking sexy Santana." Huskily whispered by Brittany and run her left hand under the Latina's skirt and forcedly pull her skirt up and cup her soaking wet covered pussy.

"Shit! You're so wet." Brittany sexily whispered.

All Santana could do was squirm and moan Brittany's name as the blonde running two fingers up and down to her folds. Brittany pulls her panty to side fighting the urge to not rip it off. She rubs Santana's clit with enough pressure to make the teacher to buck her hips towards the blonde's teasing hand. Brittany kisses Santana's neck upward to her ear and she licks her earlobe while still teasing Santana's slit and clit.

"Stop me now or I will not able to stop myself anymore." Brittany whisper while breathe erotically on her skin.

Santana squirms again and stiffen when Brittany teases to enter her two slim fingers in her and causes of her to gasp. Santana move her hand down to Brittany's one and it cause for the blonde to stop but never pull her hand since Santa is holding it still. They feel the time stops as they do too but their chest was falling and rising in sync though they are heaving and can feel each other's heart beating loudly. After another second past Santana already made her mind up. She push Brittany's up and Brittany's two fingers was immediately clam by Santana's inner walls. Both of them moan in the sensation they felt. Brittany thought of how warm Santana inside that she felt before but it was much better than her thoughts. The soft walls at is suck her fingers. Brittany wiggle her hand at it send Santana to bliss of sexual ecstasy. A couple of knuckle deep inside of Santana in a fast phase in and out of her soaking dripping sex send her to the peak. She stomach starts to feel nuts and the feeling that she wants to piss off was new to her. Brittany rubs her clit with the same rhythm on her fingers that's fucking Santana with all her might. Brittany grins to the ass of the teacher and staining her panty with her pre-cum, the glass wall in front of them now steaming and with droplets rolling down. Brittany kiss Santana's neck and whisper sweet nothing of how sexy she is and how hot she look always and how she missed her.

"I -I-I am cu-cum-cumming ahhhh..." Santana moans.

Brittany kisses her ear and moans her ear before kissing it again.

"Cum for me baby~ release it all for me." Sexily said in her ear and biting the tip of it.

With a rough hard sudden penetrate of Brittany's finger with the assault rubbing in her clit Santana squirt hard. She's trying to make Brittany stop but the blonde didn't stop rubbing until she releases it all. Brittany is hugging Santana as her arms wrap firmly on her waist to make her steady since she knows Santana's legs turns into jello. Brittany adorably giggles at the other girl and she is kissing her cheeks and snuggles to her while she makes them sway lightly side by side. Santana is still closing her eyes and her breathing is starting to go back to normal. A lazy and tired smile is plastered in her face.

"You are crazy Brittany." Santana whispers enjoying Brittany's presence.

"I'm crazy for you" unexpectedly utter by Brittany that she surprises herself too and it made Santana chuckle at the cheesiness of her student.

Santana turn around and their eyes met instantly while smile goofily at each other. Brittany lead to an Eskimo kiss that makes Santana shiver and Goosebumps runs to her spine. Brittany fix Santana's skirt and wrap her arms back to the other girl's waist as Santana wrap her arms around her neck. They sway like they are dancing in a slow dance. Brittany lean and capture the sweet cherry lips of Santana. It was a sweet and loving kiss and it lasted longer than they expect. The kiss was interrupted with Roderick who enters the gazebo while bringing Brittany's lunch.

"Oh. I am sorry Ms. Pierce. I did-." Roderick said while bowing his head.

"It's okay Roderick turn around as I am trying to get dress." Brittany sighs and Roderick turned around.

Brittany gets her hang clothes which is now dry as Santana every move she make. Brittany smile as she is now fully dress. She cup Santana's cheeks and kiss her briefly before giving her a last peck.

"You can turn around now Rod." Brittany sounded like a commanding and Roderick comply as he walk towards the mini table and place her lunch.

"I should go now." Santana says looking at the enthusiastic blonde.

"Let's eat first." Brittany pull Santana and she didn't protest though she feel uncomfortable with Roderick's presence.

Roderick just watch the two quietly with an expressionless face. Roderick is the most professional in terms of her duty and she dedicate his life and loyalty to Brittany after she save him and trained him for her living and he chooses to serve Brittany, Brittany the awkwardness and the movements of Santana. She let her settle in her lap and secure her arms around her waist and kiss Santana below her ear.

"Roderick is harmless." She whisper to Santana and the girl just nod and slightly smile.

The two ate lunch with some steal glances, kisses and giggles like a old long time couple. They talk random stuff like their likes and dislikes. Santana discovered that Brittany love ducks and dolphins which she finds cute and adorable. Brittany discovered that Santana is a bookworm and loves music and singing which makes her excited to the day she be able to her the Latina's singing voice. It was 12:47 noon when Santana finally decided to go to the faculty room and get ready for their Spanish class. The two was sad yet felt happy. Roderick smile at the cuteness at the two and she cannot believe he thought they are cute. Roderick just feel happy to see the glow in Brittany and he just let the two be happy and stay loyal to her boss and the two separate and go to their respected class with a smile on their faces.

"See you later Rod." Brittany said and walk opposite to his direction.

* * *

Spanish time is one of the subjects that Brittany look forward to come. Though she loves literature and how Ms. Jones teaches but this subject is the most exciting subject for Brittany. She was early since Mercedes dismissed the class early. She was the first to arrive at the room and she sit in the front this time. She neatly places her bag and places the notebook and a pink pen on the arm chair. She didn't have anything to do yet so she set her phone for 15 minutes and she listen to music with her ear set.

Santana runs late again because an urgent meeting was held for the 'THE VOICE CLUB', Sebastian is going to go overseas for the school's promotion and other working job and she will be out for the whole semester even the sectional is on March still the club must practice and Mercedes and Santana are the one who will going to handle the club from the meetings, practices and some events that they are featured.

Brittany is now sitting straight since the alarm gone off. Brittany never leaves her eyes from the Latina teacher since she enters the classroom. She feels hot and uncomfortable right now because of her fault still. Santana looks like normal like nothing happens between her and Brittany awhile ago. Santana is seating in front sneakily glancing at Brittany but then divert it to the other student and then she stand up and roam around. Brittany is going crazy the moment she heard Santana. She bites her lip though she cannot see the teacher but hearing her make her arouse.

'This class is too much to handle. SHIT!' She thinks and trying to write down the important things the teacher said.

"Okay class. I want you to write an essay about the person you want or dream to be with. This is not because it's none sense as you think. This is like learning our new topic 'Inspired by Spanish'. In your essay I want you to write down how this person inspires you and you want to be with them as you want to be with the Spanish language. This will be composed with 3 paragraphs and for the next meeting you are going to share it in the class. Let see how your Spanish improves verbally and none verbally. 7 sentences per paragraphs ladies and gentlemen." Santana instructed the class and now she is heading to her seat in front of the class.

"You can start now." She states to the class.

10 minutes pass and the class is filled with deafening silence and Santana honestly admit that she love this kind of moment. She looks around and never skips to look at Brittany longer than she has too. She wishes for the student to look back but she is to concentrate on the essay sp she decided to get the list for the, The Voice Club schedule.

"I will leave for a moment." She said before going out the classroom.

"She is really a total bitch in giving school work." A student loudly commented that made Brittany to stop on what she is doing.

"Yeah! Totally she thinks that she is a full time teacher but she's just a low class subbed teacher who wanted to impress Principal Figgins to promote her. What a bitch!" The other girl agrees and second demotion with a speech.

Brittany gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fist to control her. She looks of her paper trying to concentrate but she still didn't move a bit from her position.

"I heard that she fuck her professor in high school and collage to graduate early." The first girl said and laugh with the girl number two.

"What a bitchy slut. Everyone has a dark secre-"

"Shut the fuck up! Or else I will going in your seat and smash your face on your desk and that you will going to ruin your plastic surgery face. Opps... I mean nose." Brittany cut the girl by bursting out making everyone shock

No one every did that especially to the girls who are command to shut up. Which mean students always do the gossiping thing when the teachers are not around? The two girls gulp hard when they heard and saw Brittany's death glare.

"I don't want to hear your voices because you are disturbing me and the other people around her. Again SHUT MOUTH!" Brittany firmly said and turns her attention back to her paper.

Everyone was quite maybe a sound of a pin fell on the ground can be heard because of the silence. Brittany got worried since the teacher hasn't return since she left. It is almost an hour and Brittany was doing her essay since 5 minute after she was done ranting at the two girls.

To be honest half of the reason Brittany stated were true but still there is a deeper reason about it. She really doesn't know why the Latina teacher has huge effect on her and she feels annoyed about the things that have been running around the school about the teacher.

'They are such a pathetic people. Discriminating and judging others even though they don't really know that person personally, she thought to herself while shrugging her shoulders and cross her arms around her chest.

Santana arrived and Brittany was quiet confuse because the teacher look so happy smiling wide. Brittany didn't notice she was pouting and just aware about it when she sees the teacher chuckle lightly. She sighs at the lovely scene but never let her thought stop in wondering why the teacher looks different. An hour to go before the class started and Brittany got bored even. She then scrabble something in a separate paper from her essay. It was a short message and her number.

"Okay, there is one hour left." The teacher announces and looks around.

When she sees Brittany done on the task she said something again.

"The people who are done can pass the paper and can freely leave the classroom."She is smiling at the blonde who is looking at her.

Brittany folded the separated paper and gathers her things with one hand and the other hand with the essay and the message. They lock eyes and both gulp and Brittany bites the side of her lip, she flickers her eyes that changes into a seductive sexy look. Santana close her legs tightly and she could feel herself throbbing and starting to leak. Santana's hands are above the list with a pencil she is holding never bother to break the look between them. Brittany put her paper in her table and purposely touches the teacher's hands. They look at their hands and to their lips and back to their eyes were both turning dark and a cloud of lust is now vivid.

"Goodbye Miss Lopez. Thank you for today." Brittany then sends a wink before walking towards the door and never stops to do a final look.

Santana release a breath she never knew she was holding. Trying to release it without a sound that my sound not what she is expecting.

'That was...intense.' she thought and looks at the folded paper.

_It was nice to have you, kiss you, touch you and feel you today. I will be honest, you never left my mind the moment we met at the bar and all I want since that moment is only you. If we are in the same page text me or call me (insert her number here) I am waiting and expecting for you._

_Ps: take care and have a great day ahead ;)_

_Yours,_

_B_

She can't help but smile since she knows that the blonde has been thinking of her too. She never felt like this for a long time. It's overwhelming that scares her just to think about it. She sneakily put the letter between her Spanish book while look around not wanting to be caught by any of the student.

* * *

2 days past by so quickly now it is Friday. The relationship between the teacher and the student was quit alright. The night Brittany gave her number to Santana they never stop texting, they only needed to stop when they need to go to a class or doing something important. Though they are texting their messages are more like knowing what they are doing and how was their day. Both to them are slightly scared and afraid that they might intimidate the others so they didn't talk about their personal stuff yet and they think that it's too soon.

Brittany is now sitting in her spot in the Spanish class. Some of her collogues are starting to come and settle themselves. Santana came on time this time and giving the last activity to the owners.

Brittany was the one who volunteer to share her essay she is just relax unlike the other students who looks like sweating hard even though the room freezing cold.

"There are many persons I want to be with in my life. I look each one of them as my inspiration to make new things, move on and learn how important they are in my life." Brittany starts

Santana is looking at her since she is in the middle of the back row. She was wearing is school skirt which is above knee. If she will going to move her legs apart she is sure that her private glory will be expose freely to Brittany.

"I want to be with my parents and my guardian always. Though only my manager is left since they passed away." She stops when her voice croaked and she cleared her throat.

Santana look worried and squeezed the pen she is holding and her heart swell from the unexpected sad aura from the blonde student.

"Though I only met my parents just in a short time but left me with this beautiful guardians that stands with all the things I do and love. They inspired me to be a better person than I imagine I would be but it is a lot better than I thought. They inspired not only my personality but my soul to see and appreciate life in every simple or extravagance way it shows us every day." It was all said in Spanish and Santana almost tear up.

Silence is still enveloping the classroom until Santana regain herself and clapped her hands.

"That was good Brittany. Give me your paper and you can settle down." Santana said in Spanish while smiling at Brittany who is looking at the floor.

"That's right everyone inspiration will help us mold to what we are. Just like Spanish though it is just a language or a culture it inspired us deep in our soul to be the person we are destined to be." Santana sigway while writing some remarks on Brittany's paper.

"Now who is next? Just step forward and go to the center." She continues.

XxxxXXXxxxxx

Brittany didn't go to her French class since she is not feeling well. An old wound has been cut slowly but not entirely. She still feels that everything happened yesterday and she can't help but to feel sad. She decided to go home early and go to the music room for some release of tension and sadness. She knew playing with music and dancing will make her feel better. She likes to wear like she is not wearing. She is wearing this tight black booty shorts with a 'gleeks' written on its butt, a black cap just to fix her hair and not to her hair on the way and with a white fitted tank top with a medium duck is drawn in the middle of. She's been working with this song lately so she decided to arrange and put everything in it. From bass to lead to drums to rhythm and vocals. Yup! All in one, all by herself.

She set her headphones up since she already recorded the vocal and the rhythm on it. This is why she prefers playing music this time because she wanted to finish this song and save it in her playlist. She play and never mind the time she's been spending.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to my house technically." Quinn greeted Mercedes and Santana as they enter the door.

Santana on the other hands gulp because she knew this place and the memory she spend in this place changed her life at some point.

"Cool house Q." Mercedes said while looking around, observing each detail of the house and she clearly see that it screams money.

Santana just quite as they are lead to the huge living room with the huge couch and love seat on each side of the couch. Quinn turns the TV on and told the girls to feel at home. Quinn then head to the kitchen where Marley and a friend chef is cooking the dinner. This is just pretty normal for the stuff and for Quinn and especially Brittany. They hire or pay a chef whenever a dinner is being set and they didn't need to find it hard since they already knew and got connections.

"Marley and Chef how's the things going on?" Quinn said trying to catch a glimpse on what the two are cooking.

"Hey! No peeking Quinn." Marley playfully slap Quinn's arm.

Quinn snorted and shrug and just go back to her way but then atop and turn around to ask Marley.

"Is Brittany home?"

"Yeah, she's been on the music room since she arrived. She said she's been working on a song." Marley answered.

"Okay." Quinn then turns around and go back to the living room chat with the two teachers.

"The dinner will be serving in 30 minutes. They didn't expect us to arrive early." Quinn giggles as she informs her two friends.

"Q, I didn't imagine that you have a complete series of Gleeks except for the new season. Gosh, even the unaired scene and some documentation." Mercedes gush at the limited editions DVDs of Gleeks.

Quinn just giggles that is almost a laugh. She forgot to mention that she was the manager of Brittany that is why she has the copies of released and unreleased scenes. Instead of answer and telling the woman she just laughs it out and sits beside her.

"Are you a fan of Gleeks?" Quinn tried to ask with a normal voice as she looks Mercedes.

Mercedes was about to answer but she was cut off by Santana.

"She is an insane fan actually Quinn let me correct that." Santana laugh and joined by Quinn after what she said.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Quinn speaks as she tried to wipe the single tear from her right eye.

Mercedes just frow her brows and pout. She didn't like to be picking by being a gleeker.

"Shut up you too! It is the best show that involves music and not just music but classic music." Mercedes tries to defend her but it only lead to make the two laughs at her again.

"Hahaha well... who is your...favorite...character then?" Quinn asks again in between her laughs.

Mercedes didn't mind the two but then answered the question though.

"Brittany! And I am so lucky to have her as my student in some of my class." She proudly said.

Santana and Quinn look at each other for the unexpected answer. The two knows that they knew Brittany but Santana didn't know that Quinn was her manager and she never ask.

'What a fucking coincidence! Brittany is a good friend of Quinn I saw them in Starbucks.' Santana thought.

"You know what Mercedes I tell you a secret later." Quinn said with a smug smirk on her face.

"What the heck?! Why later? I mean you can tell me now you." The dark haired woman replied.

"Because it's a kind of surprise." Quinn winked at her and then focuses back at the TV screen.

Minutes later Marley called the three and announced that the dinner is served. Three settle down on their seat. Quinn is at the center Mercedes on her right followed by Marley and Santana is on her left. Before the chef could place the food Quinn stood up and goes to the intercom on the side wall of the kitchen. She presses some code which makes the music room shut its music for a moment so that the person will be heard.

"Baby girl can you come on the dining area please the dinner is going to be serve." Quinn said and then goes back to her sit.

Mercedes and Santana look at each other meaningfully. Mercedes gulp and have a hesitant mind but she set it aside and asks Quinn.

"Quinn do you have a daughter?" Mercedes ask while looking at the blonde confusingly.

Quinn just smirk at her and didn't answer. After a minute someone appeared in the dining. Mercedes mouth drop and which make Santana turned around to look what she saw since she is back facing the entrance way from the dining area.

"Oh, I didn't know you have visitors." Brittany with booty short, tank top, a cap and barefooted said while holding the door frame.

She was quite sweaty only her forehead but her tank top stick on her body. Brittany fall her look at Santana who is biting her side lip of her lower lip while looking at her and it made her smirk. Then Santana turn back around to the table but Mercedes on the other hand just froze on her position still with her mouth open.

"Good evening Ms. Jones and good evening Ms. Lopez." She said like it was normal.

"Baby girl I want you to meet my old time friends from college Mercedes and Santana. I bet you know them already. Guys this is Brittany my guardian daughter and the artist I am handling." Quinn said proudly and smirk at Mercedes.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" was all Mercedes can say.

Marley on her said choke from the water she is drinking. Quinn and Brittany chuckle at the behavior of the dark hair girl. She just walks towards the table and sit beside Santana who stiffen when their arms accidentally touched.

"Sorry for my outfit. This is usually what I wear when I'm at home." Brittany said while drinking her water.

Santana on her side just nod, Quinn then clapped twice then their dinner is being served. Before they start eating Mercedes blessed the food and laugh when she said how luck she is eating with Brittany at the moment. Half way of their eating Sugar arrived and the scene. She walks towards Brittany and kiss her cheek.

"Hi babe." Sugar greeted.

"Hi." Brittany greeted back.

"Sugar take your sit now so you dinner will be serve." Quinn said and Sugar walks towards her and kiss her cheek and greeted Marley and the two visitors.

Sugar sits beside Brittany and she could feel her stomach feel unwell and her heart hurts at the scene. No one can notice it except Brittany who's sitting beside her.

The dinner was filled of laughter but small laugh for Santana and it makes Brittany feel hurt.

"Sugar is my P.A and she is like a very cool and awesome sister to me." Brittany suddenly said which make Quinn confuse at her and then Sugar cling on her.

"Thanks babe." She said and then Brittany just laughs.

Santana release a sigh which make Brittany smile and Brittany place her hand sneakily on her thigh while drinking her wine.


	8. Chapter 8 Hilltop

_**After a very long time the time has come to update this fic... my mom just arrived this morning and wow I just miss updating this one... so here it is... Enjoy... Have a great day ahead.**_

* * *

The dinner ended with a comfort atmosphere. Light laughter and small talks are shared. Brittany and Santana are stealing glances and both cannot take off their hands with each other. They ended up in the living watching Gleek as Mercedes requested. Quinn talks about what happened in the set and funny story behind on some scene. They were laughing at the same time. Brittany on the other just keep neutral laugh when she thinks it's funny and just kept silent while watching. She have to admit the she misses Finn so much and she cannot stop thinking how Finn is so alive in each scene or episode on that show. Brittany excuse herself to get her phone on the music room and she came back with a guitar on one hand and her phone in the other. Everyone was silent when a part where Brittany is singing the cup song which is Mercedes favorite one. She blushes as she looks at everyone who is watching seriously. The silence was broke when Sugar laugh first and then the other follow and now Brittany is so red just like a tomato.

"Stop it." She murmur but it can be understand by everyone and they laugh.

"That was one of the best song you every made baby girl, I still remember when you write that song you were so mad that day because no one can't give you a cup of water because there is no cup." Quinn said after her laugh slightly subside.

"What? You made that song?" Mercedes asks with a shock face and her eyes widen.

Brittany giggle at her and she nod.

"Well, technically yes and the writer won't put it in but Artie wanted it and boom it was shot." Brittany explains as she sits to one of the love seat and she has a view of everyone.

"Wow! That was a good one. That was one of my favorite because it was catchy and quirky at the same time." Mercedes gush.

They continue watching and Quinn is answering to some of Mercedes' question. Brittany is now plucking in her guitar which is connected to her ear set where she is the only one who can hear the made melody. Suddenly she feels her phone vibrate on her side.

**FROM Santana: You're so cute. Did you really write a song about a cup? xD**

Brittany blush as she read the text message and she could feel her heart beat to start beating fast. She looks at Santana who is literally in front of her from the other love seat at the other end of the long couch.

**TO Santana: Yes huh! No I'm not. YOU ARE. Pffftt...**

She presses the send button and then looks at the Latina teacher who looks like she is really paying attention on the show.

Wine was served and some sparkling juice for Sugar and Marley and a hot milk for Brittany. Brittany drinks the milk and when she put down the glass on the saucer her phone vibrates again.

**FROM Santana: Said by the one who is drinking her milk. YOU ARE SO CUTE: P**

Brittany giggles at the message and Quinn and Sugar look at Brittany who is busy replying. The two then look at each other like they are making a silent conversation.

**TO Santana: Still won't agree! My mom is beside you she'll kill me if I won't drink it and you're right, you are not because you look so hot/sexy in that penciled skirt and I want to ripped it off of you ;)**

Santana choke on her wine and Quinn caress her back.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asks worriedly.

Santana nod and said she is alright that she don't need to get her water. Then the two return from watching the show. Mercedes and Santana decided to go home when it was 11:45 pm already. Though Quinn insisted that they stay for a night but they told her that they have class the next day. The girls bid their goodbyes and surely to talk again sooner. The girl who is guilty as charge, Brittany stayed up late because she is still texting Santana who ask her to stay up for a company though not literally but virtually. Even Brittany was told to sleep as she went to her bedroom. The two decided to take a rest when it was pass 1.

* * *

Time flies so fast and Brittany still can't believe how things went well for her. Though she is not expecting anything from Santana, the girl always lift her mood to happy one. They never stop text but this past week they texted seldom because both are busy. Even either are busy they manage to meet once or twice a week privately (secretly). It's been a month and a week now and today is the first assembly for all the education students. The sports fest is fast approaching and the events are already posted.

1 week Sports Fest "One for All, All for One"

Sports Category:

Lawn tennis (1 faculty and 1 student) mix

100ml meter dash (2 student participant)

Soccer (students only) boys

Outdoor Volleyball (students and faculties) mix

Run relay (2 faculties and 3 students)

Mud Frisbee (students only) girls

Triathlon (1 student)

Dance and Sing category:

Sing and dance (students and faculties)

Duet (student and faculty)

Ballroom dance(Students paired from the other department)

Unity dance (20 participants)

Hip-hop Jazz dance (10 participants)

Other Categories:

Treasure Mission Race (3 students)

Booth design contest (Department)

Requested by (1 student and 1 faculty)

AT THE LAST DAY:

DANCE ALL NIGHT

That was written on the posters that were being spread all over the school. Brittany reads it over and over until it was lunch time. It's only 3 weeks left before the event. There are 7 college are competing included her college. The college of Arts and Sciences, college of Business Administration, College of Law, College of Nursing, College of Engineering, College of Information Technology, and college of education.

"This will be a huge brawl." Brittany sighs and picks her guitar.

She is waiting for Roderick and eagerly waiting for Santana's text. Though she knew that Santana wouldn't text unless she is already home. By the communication between the two them already memorizes the schedule of the other person. Which they think that is crazy.

Roderick arrive with the usual tray of lunch he gets for Brittany but the new thing is that there is a lily on the try. Brittany looks at it and examines the flower and she knew that this was being picked this morning. She looks at Roderick and raises her brows as if she is asking through her eyes. Roderick on the other hand catch that look immediately.

"It was from Santana. She said to give it to you." Roderick said as if it is a normal and casually thing.

The two build this kind of untitled relationship. Santana never fail to remain the blonde that she is still her students even if they do that sex thing a couple of times already. Brittany couldn't help but blush at the thought that she just receives a flower from Santana. Brittany asks what her favorite flower is but instead she will going to answer it directly she will going to send a single flower to the blonde. It was Brittany's idea but still she can't help but to blush and smell the flower over and over even a thought on the back of her head is saying it don't mean anything because she is just doing what you she said but she decided to ignore it.

Roderick clear her throat audibly to get the attention of the blonde.

'Ms. Pierce you know that the thing you are doing is wrong, right?'

"Ms. Pierce... your lunch is waiting..."

"Oh... thank you Roderick. Ahhmm... do you have a first period class after lunch Rod?" She asks before she sip from the freshly squeeze orange juice.

"None Miss Pierce."

"Good! I want you to go to a flower shop and buy a bouquet of this particular flower and put this inside the bouquet." Brittany told Roderick not looking at him as she is concentrating on the words she is writing.

She folded the paper and the other paper that she wrote the flower's name is just unfolded. Roderick received it and read the open note.

"I guess I will go to give the flower to Ms. Lopez?" He asks and looks at Brittany.

"No, just pay for the delivery guy with a tip and yes it will be address to Ms. Lopez and I want it to be delivered before my college's assembly and thanks Roderick" Brittany smiles at the guy for is just nodding that he gets what she meant.

* * *

Brittany is on her way to the parking lot to get her extra shirt before going to the assembly area. When she reaches her car she notices a card and a single lily again that was on the wiper of her car. She raises her brows while smiling brightly as she is picks the letter and the flower.

I didn't expect that wildflower is your favorite flower. It's very unpredictable ;)

Thanks for the bouquet of flowers. Sorry, I didn't have time to send you a bouquet of my favorite flower as you know.

Ps: It's beautiful.

-S

Brittany can't help but smile goofily and do a goofy dance too. She smell it taking the sweet scent of it as her other hand traces the letters of the letter. She snap back when her phone chimes and she hurriedly get the shirt and hurriedly go to the assembly area.

"SHIT! I'm late." She breathes out when she look at the time on her phone as she is running down the empty hallway.

As she arrives at the double door she takes in a deep breath and exhale audibly. She bit her lip in nervousness and push the door. It was almost a torture silent for Brittany and her hands shakes. When the door fully open every eyes were on hers and Santana who's holding a microphone stops talking as she divert her attention to the students views. Santana's throat instantly dries when she looks at the person on the door that's look at her. Brittany sends her an awkward smile towards the girl who's in the stage. Santana clear her throat and finally gain her senses back.

"Pierce, you can take a seat now." Santana announces using the microphone.

Brittany blushes and walks towards the empty seat at the front row. Santana continues and discuss all the activities. Until it is time to elect the new student officers of the college.

"The nomination for the presidential for the college's new batch of officers is now open."

The students' murmurs on their seats until some brave woman raises her hand and Santana called her.

"I would like to nominate Brittany Pierce for president."

"Oh...Kay" Santana manage to say but with a visible awkward tone.

Another student again raises her hand and nominates the second popular student of the college and it was followed by another student who nominated another known student of the college.

"I close the nomination."

"I second demotion."

"Now the nomination is closed. I would like to call the students who are nominated and will make a short speech." Santana said and started to call the last person who is nominated.

The student walks to the stage without any nervousness present in her presence. After her so called short speeches which earn some yawn by the other students who force to listen to her. The second person also does a very long speech which Santana has to stop. When Santana called Brittany to make a speech Brittany immediately towards the stage and get the mic that's being reached out by Santana. Their skin caress and it made both of them squirm a silent sound. Brittany look at the students who looks bored and some really yawned.

"You can do your speech now."

"Hi, I am Brittany Pierce and I will be honored to be your president if you vote for me." She ended short.

Everyone was quiet and shock. It was short which they didn't expect. Again Santana is the one to break the silence.

"Okay, now since the elected students already made their decision voting is now open. Please grab the electronic gadget that's place at the side of you chairs. Press one for Brittany Pierce, two, for Sandy Smith and three for Damien Mcwrite, The voting only last for 1 minute."

Everyone grab the gadget except for the faculties.

"Since, I am the new coordinator the president will be coordinating with me from time to time for the plans and activities of the college." Santana inform with an instant prayer and hope it will not be Brittany because she thought it will be a big mess for her personal and professional life.

Her thought was cut by the staff that's in charge for the equipment such as the gadgets and other stuff.

"Now we already have the result. And the new president for the whole year is..."

Santana turn slightly to see the screen on her back where the name of the new student president will be flash.

"Miss Brittany Pierce." She word by word and slightly shivers as she says her name.

She gulps and turns back to her old position which is facing the students and other faculties. Brittany and Santana lock a stare for a moment before Santana call her for another short speech.

"I will try my best to be a good active president and to meet you expectation. Thank you everyone for the opportunity." Brittany said and wink to Santana when she turned to her to hand the mic and smirk at her before going back to her seat.

* * *

"The schedule for the practices for each event will be posted tomorrow in the college's bulletin board. Thank you for coming everyone and you may go home since class is suspending." Mrs. Holiday the college dean announces.

The assembly was finished by the expected time. The agenda's were met and the college dean was congratulating the officers and Santana for the great job. She also wishes good luck to the participants for the sports fest. She walks towards the new sets of officers and told them to stay for awhile for another meeting since starting Monday their position will be effective.

* * *

Mrs. Holiday, Santana and the new officers were now in the college's private meeting room. Santana is sitting across Brittany and the rest of the other officers occupy the vacant seats and Mrs. Holiday is in the middle between the tables.

"First of all I want to congratulate all of you again... Congratulations." Mrs. Holiday starts and then directly goes to the main point of the immediate meeting.

Almost 30 minutes past and everyone was so engross in writing some important details and tasks to do. Santana and Brittany sneakily glance at each other and when they caught each other they divert and blush. No one seems to be bored since all are excited to the plans and events that are going to happen and of course Mrs. Holiday never fails to make the room laugh occasionally. Brittany stops from writing when her last name was mentioned and directly looks at the dean.

"I would like you to work up with Miss Lopez for time to time since you two will going to be on each singing and dancing category and also in sports. I would expect the coordination and team work. I would confidently say that you two are one of the best of the college at the moment and you are the secret weapon of our department." Mrs. Holiday says with a serious voice.

The two look at each other and just like having a silent conversation with their looks and then look at the dean.

"And also Brittany...right?"

Brittany nodded.

"I would like you to have 2 hours or even 3 hours a week to practice the ballroom dance with our partner in that event. This is the college of business administration."

Brittany nodded never leaving her look to the dean.

"Ahh... ma'am do we have the name of my partner from that college?" Brittany ask when she thought about it.

Mrs. Holiday scans to her notebook and to the white folder that is laid on the table. After some minutes pass Mrs. Holiday finally found the answer.

"Your partner will be Sam Evans and the dean of the college said that they will contact me this Monday for the two of you."

"Okay ma'am, thank you." She said with a little bitter on her voice but the dean is too busy reading and didn't notice it.

The meeting ended pass 7 and all their needs are already been shared to everyone and starting Monday the task to each officers must be comply to meet the plan.

"Okay...Thank you for your patience and drive safely. Have a great night and Sunday."

Everyone gathered their stuff and stood up from their seats. Santana and Brittany were the last one to exit the door except the dean.

"Brittany and Lopez."

The two turn around at the same time.

"I hope you two works together well... I know I said it awhile ago but I have a feeling that we will go to win this year because of you two."

Santana raise her eyebrows but never speak.

"Also Brittany please find time to spend discussing the plans with Miss Lopez everyday to make the work smooth."

Brittany nod in agreement.

"You may leave now."

By that the two exited the room.

* * *

Brittany is seating in the chair on her study table writing some words for her song since she finished arranging her schedule for the activities and school stuff.

_**~'cause you are irresistible**_

_**you are incredible **_

_**you are the most beautiful thing in this universe's everything ~**_

She taps the pen in her perk lips while moving sideways her moving chair. Her thoughts got distracted when her phone chimes. She glances at the blinking phone and bit the side of her lower lip. She sighs and grabs it.

**To Brittany: How are you wild flower?**

A smile instantly appears in her face and blush. She replies immediately as if she doesn't want any second to be wasted.

**From Brittany: I'm struggling Lily flower *sigh* **

**To Brittany: Huh? Why? Do the tasks bother you much? I can help you if you want.**

**From Brittany: No, not that. Well I am working this song and I don't know if it sound great and I just finished this awhile ago.**

**To Brittany: What! You're writing songs? Cool! Can I hear it? If I'm not intruding.**

Brittany thought for a minute and taking in some deep breaths. She knows that the song is for Santana and now she is more nervous that before.

**From Brittany: of course you're not. ;) hmmm.. Maybe next Sunday or in the club's practice? I just want to clean and finalize the song.**

**To Brittany: Sure! I am excited. It will be my third time to hear an original song from you. :)**

**From Brittany: 3rd time? How come?**

"Third time? When did I sing my original songs." she whispers from her confusion.

**To Brittany: Did you seriously asking me that? First, the audition. Second, the cup song and hopefully that song you just finished ;) hopefully.**

Brittany laugh when she reads the message and when she is about to reply she received another message.

**To Brittany: I'm going to sleep now wild flower. Goodnight.**

Brittany smile and feels tingling in her stomach that she cannot describe.

**From Brittany: Goodnight and sweet dreams lily flower.**

After she sends the message she fixes her things and calls it a day.

* * *

Brittany woke early in the morning and decided to run. Wearing her usually outfit for running she meet the cold wind of the early morning. She runs for 30 minutes now and her sweat is dripping from her forehead but her breathing is still normal since she is running in one phase. Though Ohio is a small place she happens to run some beautiful places. Living for almost 3 months now she happens to find some good secret places she loves. Mostly she spends there after grabbing a hot drink from Starbucks or the newly opened coffee shop named Lima bean. Though she is a Starbucks fan but she admitted that Lima Bean has a great mix of coffee or hot chocolate.

After an hour and a half of running she decided to grab a drink and go to this place where she can perfectly see the sun rises. She is having trouble to where she will going to have her coffee. She notices a flower bed four meters away from her. She run towards it and grab a flower.

"Lima bean." She said as she pulls a petal from the flower.

"Starbucks." Pulling a petal from the flower again.

She walks not wanting to leg her body totally rest since she needs to run towards the place. The pulling of petals stops when there is only one left.

"Lima bean" she said while running with a steady phase to the coffee shop.

She arrives from her destination in 5 minutes and gladly the place is not holding a line even the tables are fully occupied already. She order her coffee and standing to the waiting area. Pulling her phone and scan through her music playlist to change the currently playing. She is to engage to her phone and she didn't notice the person behind her who is smirking. Feeling someone's aura she turns around while pulling out one of her ear piece and froze when she saw who the person behind her is.

"Hi."

"H-hi" Brittany stutters.

Santana smirk at the shocked girl.

"Running?"

"Yea-yeah. Ju-just finished." Not completely with her senses and she nodded while stuttering.

Santana eying Brittany suspiciously and Brittany raise her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" She asks again.

Brittany clears her throat and trying to gain her composure before speaking.

"Yeah I'm good. I just, I wasn't expecting you would be here since you're a Starbucks fan."

Santana chuckle at Brittany and shake her head sideways.

"I am a fan of Lima Bean since it opens. They have a great mix of my coffee and for the record I am not a fan of Starbucks because I think their coffee are over price I guess. It's too expensive." The Latina explains.

"Cool but if you're not a fan of Starbucks why do you always come by there?"

_'Because I am expecting to see you there.'_ Santana thought but then speak to answer.

"Because there's no other choice." Santana wink at her which causes Brittany to unconsciously bit her lower lip.

Brittany was about to speak again but got interrupted when her name called. She turns around and smiles to the service guy.

"You want to go somewhere?" Brittany asks Santana when she turns back around.

"Hmmm... you know that you are my student right?"

"You never fail to remind me Miss Lopez. I just want to show you something. I found this place and its my secret place."

Santana scoff at the latter when she said secret place.

"I already saw every place on this state. I am sure I seen it already. I am born and raise here." She answers with a swag accent.

"Ohhh.. So I bet you know this place then no problem to it." Brittany smile that her eyes smiles too.

Santana was awestruck by the blonde and can't help but smile. She didn't notice she's been staring longer than usually.

"Snixx? Peppermint Mocha." The service guy calls again.

It startles Santana and Brittany immediately sips on her coffee to hide her smile but fail. It only earns a playful glare from the girl.

They exited the coffee shop and walking silently the place Brittany. Minute past Brittany was the one to break the silence.

"It's a 20 minutes run but I just it will double with this phase of walking. We will be late." She said glancing at the girl and back to her phone.

The other girl just replies with a hum.

"We should hurry San if you want to see it."

Santana just raise her brows while sipping her coffee.

"I assure you Britt I already saw anything and the thing you want to show me." She said with a wink. Brittany on her side just pouts adorably.

"I don't want to miss it!" She announces.

She grabs Santana's hand and run because it will soon rise when they don't hurry. Santana was confuse to the path they are going she never been in this path. It was a slope and full of trees. It looks like a mini forest in a mini mountain as she interprets it. Both girls grip the coffee they are holding since they are running now. Santana was fighting if she wants to ask Brittany where she is taking her. Until she got worried because it's been 10 minutes they are running. She is starting to gasp for air since they path is getting harder and harder to run.

"Brittany where are you taking me?" She gasps out.

"I thought you know this place Miss I am born and raise here." Brittany mock and earn a playful slap in the arm from Santana.

"Well unfortunately I never have been in this side of the state. Damn! This place is hard to run, can I just walk?" Santana complains.

"No! Please keep running or we will miss it. You will miss it!" Brittany shouts since she is meters away from Santana.

Santana tried her best to catch up though her legs are starting to burn but ignore it. She can see Brittany stop though it foggy and slightly dim. When she was few step close to her she accidentally step a wet part grass and slip but before she could totally slip Brittany is grip her hands firmly and pull her which cause them to face to face. The two look at each other and got lost by each other's eyes. Their breathing is heavy and both can hear their own heartbeats. Brittany looks at Santana's full lips and bit the side of her lower lip.

"I got you." She breathes out.

Santana press her lips together and slowly nod. She arms are still in the blonde's neck and Brittany's hands her in the brunette's waist. Santana divert her view to the back of Brittany. Her breath hitch by the view. It was a breath taking view. She never had seen this place and this view personally yet.

It was foggy but you can see the city is slowly appearing as the sun is starting to rise. The two stayed in their position and Brittany never blink not wanting to miss any reaction or movement of Santana's face. The sun is starting to hit Santana's head to her forehead, eyes, nose, and lips. Brittany never had seen such beauty in her life. A tear escapes from her eyes. Santana press her forearms together to feel Brittany's skin in the side of her neck but never look at the latter.

"It's beautiful up here." Santana breathes out and smile wide at the beautiful view as the sun shines the whole city.

Santana is like an angel being shine by the sun's light.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany's voice crock.

Santana's face changes; the smile is disappearing and turns into a serious. She looks at Brittany and frown.

"Why are you crying Britt?" She lowly asks as she wipes Brittany's eyes.

"Because I never seen true beauty before and now you are beyond beautiful that makes my heart beat fast and my body weak. You are truly beautiful Santana." She confesses.

Not waiting for the other girl to respond she crush her lips towards Santana's. The kiss was slow and emotions are oozing from the kiss. Their lips moving in grace and perfectly together. Santana firmly her arms and pulls the other girl and so does Brittany. It lasted enough to both of them are heavily breathing again. Their eyes lock again trying to read what the other girl's thinking is.

"Santana..." Brittany whisper and resting her forehead to the other girl and close her eyes.

Feeling each other's warmth they didn't let the other girl go. After some seconds Santana reply with a hum. Brittany gulps and pulls the other girl more towards her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9 Peppermint Mocha

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany says barely a sound because of the closeness of the two Santana is able to catch what Brittany said. She immediately pulls from the hug just enough to see the loving face of the girl in front of her. Brittany is also shining due to the sun's shine and Santana cannot imagine that there are still things more beautiful than what she just witness just awhile ago. Brittany eyes are shining ocean blue. Bluer than Santana remember it was.

"You're eyes are so blue." Santana whisper mesmerize from the ocean blue.

Brittany smile widely that her eyes also smile. Santana can't help but to smile too.

"The darker the color the happy I am." Brittany said look to Santana's chocolate eyes.

The two stay from their position never speak and just stare from each other. The question was left hanging until Brittany talk.

"I really like you Santana. The moment I saw you entering the bar I knew everything will going to change. Change in a good way not in the bad because sometimes I keep talking and people misunderstood what I really wanted to let them rea-"

Before Brittany could finish she was cut off by soft lips that she loves the most every since they kiss.

"You're rumbling Britt-Britt." Santana smiles and Brittany pout and look down.

Santana traces her jaw line to her cheeks and she gesture to make Brittany look at her again. Brittany smile shyly.

"You know that you're my student right?"

Brittany nod.

"I know, I know that. I told you never fail to remind me about that but I know that we can't help these feelings to-."

Santana tap Brittany's nose with her index finger and it causes the blonde stop rumbling again. When Brittany look at the chocolate eyes again not for long their lips connected again, Brittany savoring the feeling of the other girl's lips against her. Though they kissed a lot but this kiss is different from the other one, different in a sense that both of them shared a mutual feeling that full of pure love and bliss. Despite their status which they cannot change for now Brittany was right they cannot help nor stop the feeling that starting to grow.

Santana snap from reality when she feels something vibrating in her spanks. She pulls her phone out and read the message. By the message Santana was hit by reality and instantly looks like lost. Brittany looks at her and witnesses the change of Santana's movements. She tries to grab her arms but Santana shrug it away.

"I can't Britt, I don't want this anymore. Let's stop this."

Brittany frowns and grab Santana's wrist.

"But, why?"

"Brittany! I just told you, I don't want this anymore."

"Game." Brittany whispers but Santana still able to hear it.

"I am not playing games here Britt. I told you, you're my student. We cannot do this it's unprofessional and this will affect us both." Santana said more calmly this time.

"No." Barely a whisper she Brittany said.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I just can't."

Santana turn around walking away to the girl she wants and need. Every step she makes is getting heavy and slow as her tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Santana!"

She heard Brittany shouts her name. She wants to go back and never let girl go but she can't. She knows she can't. She hurries her phase and scans her phone for a name she knows she can trust and can understand her.

"Hello?" She chokes out.

"Hello Santana? Are you crying?" The person from the other phone asks worried as she cans her Santana's sniffles.

"I need someone to talk too. Are you free? I know it's early but I really need someone to talk too Q. Please meet me at our place."

She cried out but manages to make keep her voice understandable. She drops the call before the Quinn could reply. Santana ran as fast as she could to the place they use to hang out when they were still studying.

* * *

An hour past since Santana called Quinn she feels hopeless and alone thinking that Quinn might not come at all. She lies flatly to the cherry wood floor and stared at the ceiling that has a design of the universe with a lot of stars and different types of celestial bodies. They painted it with a glow in the dark pain so when night comes the ceiling paint will glow and you who's lying on the floor facing it, you feel like you are start gazing or you are lying in the outer space and watching everything that the cosmos could offer.

Her trance of thoughts was distracted when she heard footsteps getting nearer to her.

"I made breakfast and I bought peppermint mocha and also invite Cedes. This cannot be complete without her." Quinn said to the girl lying in floor as she has no life.

Quinn sit beside the girl Indian style as she spread the home made breakfast. Mercedes arrive just after she finished unpack and placing the food at the floor. She brought some banana and strawberry, vanilla and caramel ice cream. It is always a perfect time for ice cream for the three. Even if it is dawn, afternoon or night it is always perfect for ice cream.

They ate the break prepared breakfast in silence. Mercedes and Quinn looks at each other trying to figure out what happened to the brunette who has now having a puff eyes from crying and has been quite since they arrive. Quinn sigh still don't know how to start a conversation.

"Is it really forbidden to have a relationship with your student?" Santana says with a low voice.

Quinn gasp and Mercedes widen her eyes. Santana look at the two since she didn't receive any reply except for the gasp. Quinn clears her throat and tries to straighten her back.

"I really hate feeling like this. It is like I am carrying the world and I cannot risk to move because I'm afraid to fall the fucking world and lost it."

"Who is it Santana? No, wait. Let me answer that. It's Brittany right?" Quinn said with a serious voice.

Santana's eyes widen at the unexpected words Quinn said. She cusses inside her and ask if she is too obvious about fancying Brittany. She bites her lower lip and looks at her wrist and starting to wring it with her other hand.

"San, we know it's Brittany." Mercedes interjects.

"H-ho-how d-did you kn-know?" She stutters feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Because I do. Do you really expect me not to hear you and Brittany's loud voice when you two sneak in our house? The intercom of the house has record on always except if you turn it off but it is always on since I really did it on purpose to making the whole house safe from secrets, lies and conflicts."

Santana's jaw drop and still her eyes are bulging and it looks like it's popping out. Quinn giggles at the brunette's reaction and Mercedes chuckle.

"I've never seen Brittany so happy like this since the last time me and Finn surprise her that we are going to live in LA for good. She was always happy when Finn is around she is being herself. I never think she would be so happy like this since Finn's funeral." Quinn said placing a hand on the wring wrist of Santana to make her stop from what she is doing.

"But, we can't Q...w-we just c-c-can't." Santana said while shake her head side to side and tears are falling from her eyes again.

Mercedes reach to cup her cheeks and use the pad of her thumb to wipe put the tears.

"Santana, I know...actually we know that it is wrong and risky but we also know that we do anything, like everything for love." Mercedes said as she winks to her when their eyes met.

"Who is stopping you?" Quinn seriously asks.

"Yeah, who stopping you S? I mean we never stop you even though we knew it." Mercedes interjects.

"Why you didn't?" Santana frown and look to her hands again.

Mercedes and Quinn look at each other again and nodded together.

"Because you two look so happy together." The two say at once.

Santana sigh still not looking to any of the two. Quinn caresses her right arm and Mercedes to the other.

"We promise to your Mami and Papi 's grave that we will going to support you no matter what as long as you are truly happy." Mercedes then kiss the temple of Santana.

"Figgins."

Quinn and Mercedes look at each other again.

"Figgins has been watching me and hired this person named Sue or whatever her name is too looking after me. After the rumor spread that I've been fucking my students around Mr. Figgins though he likes my teaching style he told me he will not doubt to report me if he can prove it true and for the students he will immediate expel that person." Santana said sadly.

Silence enveloped again. Both Mercedes and Quinn are processing the information that's been shared until Quinn laughs so hard that the other two ended up laughing too.

"What the fuck Q?" Santana say when her laughter subsides and wiping with her eyes with her index fingers.

"It is just so funny. Since when did you let somebody dictate your life? That's so funny San, like so freaking funny. "Quinn said between laughs and still laughing after she said her lines.

"Gosh! You two are crazy! My stomach is hurting bad now. Can we stop laugh? Like seriously." Mercedes say when her laugh subsides.

The atmosphere became more bearable than the first. They talk since the college decided the school to make weekend a spontaneous break time to all colleges because of the upcoming sports fest. (Yes, the president of the school can do that). They talk till its lunch time. They ordered pizza and spend whole afternoon just like before, talking about anything, anything at all from the moment Quinn have to leave the place until the middle of the LA. A day is not enough to talk about everything that just happened. Quinn was starting to talk about Brittany which she thinks Mercedes and Santana anticipate much to listen about it. But before she could start their phone chimes and Mercedes release a disappointed sigh. Quinn stood up and picks her phone that is in the mini table. She looks at the two when she reads the name from whom it was.

"Sorry, my other business alert." She said with an apologetic voice.

FROM BABY GIRL: I have a new song. I need your comments. Right now or you'll never hear this again.

Quinn sighed she know that she cannot say no to Brittany in terms like this. She walks back towards to two with a dismay face.

"I guess works call?" Mercedes said.

Santana just continue scoping her ice creaming and eating it. Quinn look at her with concern she is debating whether she will go to let her see Brittany or not. The girl just looks so heartbroken even after all the talk they just did. She releases an audible sigh which caught Santana's attention.

"Let's go to my house. You could watch me work if you want and yes this includes you Santana seeing Brittany doing her job and yes Mercedes this is pretty exclusive and private...so... are you two in?" Casually said by Quinn as if it's the most normal and usual thing to do.

"I am so totally in with that Q!" Mercedes squeal.

"Yeah, sure as long as she won't see me if that is possible." Santana said with a boring voice.

Quinn chuckle at the great coincidence because Brittany's studio is well built and planned where Quinn and Brittany is pretty involved.

"Sure. She won't see you or heard you if you won't talk."

Then the three head off to Quinn's house and planning to spend the whole afternoon and night there. Well that was Mercedes and Quinn's plan and they call it "Operation Lead Brittany to Santana's Life". Lame as it sound but the two find it adventurous.

They arrive after 20 minutes of drive and some stop over. They were great by Sugar who is sitting in the porch and too engaged in reading a book.

"Baby, how are you?" Quinn greeted as she exit the car.

"I'm good just reading some school stuff." She replies and stood up to hug her.

The two broke and Sugar greeted Santana and Mercedes.

"Where is Marley?"

"In the kitchen making me and B snacks."

"Where's Brittany?"

"Music room. She's been there since she arrives from her jog. I guess she is doing a new song. I never seen her so motivated in doing a song." Sugar describes.

"Good. Well have a great time there and please told Marley to make some dinner and add two and call the chef because I want some Chinese and Italian food." Quinn said normally.

Mercedes and Santana got their jaw drop a little. They just talking about Chinese food and Italian food awhile ago and now they are eating for dinner. They both wondering how much money Quinn is making.

"Okay, do you want some snacks? I can tell Marley to make some for you three too." Sugar said with enthusiast.

"Sure. We're going to the music room now."

By that the three enter the house and go to Quinn's room to change and Santana to take a shower since she's been asking for. Mercedes just lay to Quinn's king size fluffy bed with fluffy pillows and that has satin sheets. Quinn gives Santana a Gleek shirt that has Brittany on the back and Mercedes also received a limited edition shirt of Brittany. Mercedes was so happy that she is spazzing out in happiness. Quinn planned about giving Santana a Brittany shirt since it really smells like Brittany literally.

After she took a shower Santana is now wearing a Gleek comfy shirt and denim short and flip flops that Quinn suggested rather than shoes. Quinn is wearing a tank top and a baggy pedal. Mercedes decided to just wear what she wear this morning since she is comfortable with it. Quinn walks towards the intercom and press and talk.

"Baby girl, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, just hurry because I'm done."

* * *

The three is now sitting in the chairs looking at Brittany who is finalizing the drums of the song. Mercedes honestly said that it was a good beat to whatever song she is doing and guesses it will a an alternative song a indie alternative.

Quinn sits in the control chair and does some adjustment for Mercedes and Santana to hear Brittany. When Brittany is now finish so Quinn press something and speak to the mic in front of her.

"I am ready to listen now."

Brittany walks towards the microphone to sing she just recorded the instruments. She wears the head phone but only on one ear and look at the mirror she knows Quinn will be. She cannot she her since it's a double mirror where the only person inside can see. She press play in the stool in front of her and she sync sing the intro with a single down strum of a guitar.

**~ She sips in her peppermint mocha**

**She takes in a little bit of it**

**She slips in her pretty face before we meet~**

She closed her eyes as she sings and slightly bouncing with the beat just like Mercedes who is listening the control room.

**~have I told you how dorky your glasses are**

**Your outfits have little stains of gray**

**Don't you know you're a mixture of everything I want day by day~**

Santana who was listening can't help since it is too obvious that the song was totally made for her. She bites her lower lip to control the smile that is starting to appear when she the verse was sang.

**~'cause you are beautiful**

**Yes you are incredible **

**you are the most beautiful thing in this universe's everything ~**

The chorus was sung Mercedes and Quinn looks at Santana who is now turns in a tomato and smile is creeping in her face. That song was totally all about her.

**~you peak in my mirror glance dances**

**you wink at me so gracefully**

**don't you know that melts my heart **

**so easily**

**'cause you are beautiful**

**Yes you are irresistible**

**you are the most beautiful thing in this universe's everything ~**

A solo guitar was beautiful played before the bridge. The three was quite listening to Brittany who really feeling each line of the song while closing her eyes.

**~I wanna keep to look you all night**

**Keep playing on loop**

**I need some of you**

**Cause you are beautiful**

**Yes you are incredible**

**You irresistible**

**You are the most beautiful thing in this universe's everything**~

The chorus was played multiple times and ended with an adlib a beat from the drums and outro from the guitar.

Everyone in the control room was silent, shocked, overwhelmed and Goosebumps are running on their whole body. The song was well expressed and well arranged.

"Wow, baby that was beautiful. What's the title of the song?" Quinn asks the moment her senses were back.

"Peppermint mocha." Brittany sadly sighed.

"Are you okay baby girl? Who's this girl in this song? The one you mentioned in the first verse?"

"No, I'm not okay but I'm fine. Remember the girl I'm talking to you the first night I arrived here? Then the morning after, we saw each other at Starbucks with gray stain tank top and she ordered peppermint mocha. She called me to meet her because I did something and when I saw her, she is wearing a dorky glasses but it looks cute on her. The way she smile, her smell, the way her voice sounds and ...and...I just ... love her..." Brittany breaks down and cry sitting in the chair in the music room.

"She said we must stop...she said sh-she c-can't Q... she can't because I am her fucking student." Brittany continues and chokes out.

Santana look at Brittany still in shock tears are streaming down on her own eyes. Mercedes hug her and Quinn walk towards the music room and hug Brittany whispering that it will be alright. Brittany was crying as hard as she hugged Quinn tight not caring how pathetic she may look. Mercedes pull Santana out of the room and decided to seat on the empty sofa since Marley and Sugar are outside.

An hour past Quinn and Brittany are still in the music room. Santana ask if she could go home instead of staying for dinner. Mercedes send a message to Quinn that they are going home.

* * *

2 weeks passed since the hilltop incident and the music room incident. Santana and Brittany are being civil only for needed time just like they need to talk about the colleges planned and the sports practices and also the performance's practice. Also when they are in the class Brittany tried always to ask question since it's hard because she is to advance for her class. Santana always find an excuse for Mercedes to be the one will guide the club. When Santana and Brittany are together Santana tried her very best to be quite and only answer to Brittany's question nothing more nothing less. Santana stop Brittany every time she is trying to go beyond the topic. Santana is only being civil professionally. She stops texting Brittany and talking more outside class and practices. Her heart broke ever time she see Brittany wearing those sad eyes. She just can't do anything about it President Figgins keep sending her reminders what will be the consequences she might face every now and then.

It was late 7 of Friday evening 3 days before the opening of the sports fest. Brittany and Santana were left alone doing the finalization of the event. Brittany was quite and don't want to talk about her ballroom practice awhile ago with Sam Evans. It was disaster as she describes it. Santana on the other hand needs to check about it.

"So, how was the practice with Evans?" She subtly asks.

"Fine... I mean fine it was a disaster! He has two left feet. Shit!"

Santana can't help but to chuckle at the cuteness of the blonde in front of her. Brittany's heart beat so fast and Goosebumps runs to her spine. She wasn't expecting that but she loves it. She knew that she would do anything for the girl just to see her happy and hear laugh, giggle or chuckle.

Santana cleared her throat and pretend to read to the file in her hands.

"Just bare him. It will be over soon than you expect."

Brittany reply with a hum only and also return in doing her work even her mind is not totally focus on what she is working.

"This is too many, are sure you want to finish this now? I mean I only have few classes tomorrow. We could finish this." Brittany said while glancing at the time on her wristwatch.

"You can go home now Pierce. I'll be out soon." Santana reply not looking at the blonde who she knows is watching at her.

Brittany released a frustrated sigh and gather all her stuff and going pick it all but she was stop by Santana.

"You can leave that Pierce. I am almost done her maybe I can do some of it too and if I can't finish it I will just leave it in my table." Still not looking at Brittany who looks at her in disbelief.

Brittany put the file with a loud thud and walks towards the door. As she grabs the knob her hand is shaking and hesitates to twist it. She sighs and releases the knob and just stops while her head is down and close her eyes.

"Santana..." she starts.

"No, no Brittany please don't." Santana quietly said stopping from what she is doing.

She walks towards Santana and hug her from behind uncomfortably because of the chair. She rested her chin on the shoulder and hugs her tight though her chest hurts because of the chair's backrest. Santana close her eyes and let Brittany's scent invade her senses.

"I don't know when it happened exactly but I know now that I love you Santana Lopez." Brittany whispers as her tears threatening to fall.

"Brittany this is not right. I don't want to risk you reputation. You are my student. Please Brittany stop this." She replies hold Brittany's hands that are overlapping on her chest.

"Even if I can do what you can I won't. I never felt something like to anyone. I can't lose you."

"We just met for 3 months Brittany for Christ sake. You cannot say you love me that instant."

Santana tried her best to sound firm and prove her point even she knows herself she is being hypocrite because since the time she laid eyes on the blonde she already fell in love with her but she can't because Sue is threatening her to announce it in public and even show the prove in the world about her relationship with Brittany. Brittany will be ruin and also the school she cannot just do what she wants to do. She feel responsible for everything if it may happen and she cannot accept it if Brittany will suffer from her selfish act.

"Tell me want you want Santana not what other people want."

'I WANT YOU!' Santana screams inside her head but she stayed quite afraid that her voice and thoughts may betray her.

"Santana! Tell me what you and I will do it. I will do anything for you." Brittany said with a firm pleading voice.

"I...-"Santana choke out trying her best to say what is right to say.

Brittany hugs her tight showing through her hugs that she need from Santana. Santana bit her lower lip trying to control her emotion and tears.

"I need you to s-stop and do-don't attempt to do this a-again. I need you to stop this." Though it is against to Santana's heart and soul she needed Brittany to stay away from her for the better as she thought.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I will love you Santana Lopez. This will be the last time I will bug you about this. Like I told you, I'll do anything for you baby. If this is what you want I'll do it."

Reluctantly Brittany untangles her arms around Santana and leaves her with a ghost peck on the cheek before walking towards the door and never looks back again. Santana can't help the tears that are now falling. She never felt so sad, betrayed and wants to disappear in her life. She just knows that she let the love of her life go.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost

LOST

Santana was thinking the worst at the moment. Everything ends already. She knows it the moment she said those words to Brittany. Santana was shaking so bad as her breath were short. With trembling hands she tries to get her phone in her bag that was place in the middle of the long table she is currently working. She blindly presses the number in her recent call log. She was having anxiety attack to care and to see who she was calling to.

"I - I -I c-c-cann-not breathe." Was all she said and the phone fall from her hand.

She closed her eyes and trying to calm down herself. She cannot give up right now. She cannot let her anxiety wins right now. She already lost a lot today and losing herself too is the worst if ever. She cannot hear the voice that was literally shouting on the over line of the phone. Everything around is blur that she cannot even hear anything. Closing her eyes and doing her best to steady her breathing and that was her main focus. She jumps on her seat when there was a loud bang which she guesses is the door. She knows she cannot look who it was because it is a vital moment for her. She was quite surprise when someone hug her side as one hand of the person is pulling her close to hers and the other one is cupping her side cheek.

"Breathe baby breathe, follow my breathing," said by the calm person.

The familiar voice was melting her anxiety away and she was sighing and trying to follow the person's relaxing and deep breathing. She doesn't know how but she surrendered her mind and just presses her body to the person. Last thing she remembered was a voice calling her name sweetly.

-  
A soft short strumming of a guitar and a humming wakes Santana from her sleep but she keep her eyes close. Her mind was running a million miles and one that is entering on her mind was the place she was in. She knows she was not in her place but the atmosphere felt familiar and homey.

**~Why can't I keep you  
From running 'round in circle  
In my mind.. hmm~**

Unconsciously she smiles with the lyrics when the person sings. She definitely know who owns the lovely voice. She slowly opens her eyes but moving slow not wanting to disturb the person who is singing.

**~I'm left with nothing of you  
you still have me to hold  
what is not enough in  
living with your ghost?~**

**It's all I have of you**

**I'm lost in your eyes  
I'm lost in your smile  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you~**

Santana's heart was beating so hard that she can hear it in her ears. The voice was melting her heart too. She sits on the bed and watching Brittany playing her guitar and lowly singing the unfamiliar song while she was facing the window. She watch the girl singing as her heart swell in the words she was hearing.

**~I can't unlearn to want you****  
thoughts of you don't seem to stop****  
why can't I forget you when  
I never had your love**

**and I am haunted  
fixated by the thought of you  
I never had you**

**I'm lost in your eyes  
I'm lost in your smile  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you ~**

She sadly smiles because she realizes the song was beautiful but sad at the same time. She doesn't want the blonde girl feel sad. It broke her heart in pieces. She knew that she loves the girl too but she was just scared...

_'Scared of what Santana?'_she ask herself.

**~I'm lost in your eyes  
I'm lost in your smile  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you****  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you ~**

The last chorus Brittany's voice hitched and it broke like she was crying while singing. Santana can't help but get out of the bed and go to the blonde. With weak steps and not wanting to disturb the blonde that just ends singing. Brittany was still in her deep thoughts and she didn't hear steps that were being made. Brittany slightly flinched but then meltdown to the person who is hugging her from the back. No one from the two wanted to break the moment, the moment that is so comfortable and the full of security in the world and their feelings but the silence is too much to bear.

"That song is beautifully sad." Santana whispers and the first to break the silence.

She kisses the left temple of Brittany and the blonde close her eyes and hum in respond. Brittany put her hands to the wrap arms so Santana is hugging her tightly and now resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder while letting her lips touch barely the pale skin.

"Thank you for taking care of Me." she said with a raspy voice.

"I will take care of you and I will do anything for you San. I never felt something like this that it scares the shit out of me. I don't know what to do anymore. I cannot keep my mind off of the thoughts of you." The blonde says honestly. She doesn't have the courage or the guts to hide what she truly feels inside about the Latina teacher.

A tear escape for the Latina. She cannot understand the feeling she gain just in an amount of short time. She is too attached to the blonde since the first time she laid her eyes on the bar. She feels like the blonde is some sort of gravity that is pulling her and anything she will do it ends falling for the blonde.

"Don't leave me"

The voice was pleading and the Latina cannot help but hug the blonde tightly and not planning to let go to the blonde. Feeling the blonde as if her life depends on it.

"I won't. I won't even if I have too" Santana replied assuring the blonde that she is now ready to be with her.

Brittany was shocked she feels like the time froze when she heard those words. It keeps replaying in her head and not fully letting it sink it in. She was in a deep thought but full lips brought her back in reality. Santana pepper kisses Brittany's jawline and living sweet ghost kisses on her neck too. Brittany looks to her side so she is able to see Santana's face. To her surprise she was met by full lips. She was to shock and Santana on the other hand didn't move yet. When the blonde sink what was happening she closed her eyes and cup Santana's cheek with her free because the other is holding the guitar. She let the Latina's lower lip being sucked between her lips and they kiss slowly with the passion that keeps on burning in blue fire. To the blonde's dismay the Latina break the kiss and move her head back enough see the Blonde's face without getting dizzy because the kiss enough made her dizzy. Looking into the blue eyes and letting herself drown in the ocean blue eyes. Brittany is caressing her cheek with the thumb of her hand that was still on her face. Brittany smile and tilt her head to the side makes Santana giggle because of the cuteness of the blonde. Santana stands up but not after the kiss she left on the palm of Brittany. Brittany places the guitar safely on its case and turn around and was greeted by the smiling Latina. Not keeping her back, Brittany smirk before she kissed Santana without any hesitation. Santana reciprocate with the same amount of passion and aggressiveness Brittany gives in the kiss. The atmosphere of the room easily changes, the hotness that both women who is kissing out their life out is radiating to the whole room. Brittany who is now holding Santana's waist and is squeezing the skin every now and then as their tongue clash and dance together as Santana occasionally sucking her tongue. Santana's hands are massaging Brittany's head and slightly tugging it when she felt Brittany's hands squeezing her ass. Santana squirms when Brittany surprisingly carries her and automatically her legs wraps around the blonde. Brittany blindly walking them to the bed, when she feels the edge of the bed hit her knees she carefully place Santana to the bed and hurriedly take off the oversize t-shirt she is wearing and it leaves her only with her undergarments. Looking at Brittany while sucking her own bottom lip she take off her shirt too, and just then she was surprise that she is not wearing the same outfit she wore at school. Seeing the confusion of the Latina,

"I let Quinn undress you and dress you to more comfortable clothes."

Smiling in amusement, Santana call Brittany using her forefinger for her to straddle her. Not wasting time Brittany crawl towards the seducing Latina whose eyes are darker than before. When their faces are closer, that their noses are touching already. The two close their eyes just feeling the presence and aura of each other.

"Such a respectful woman I see." Santana said with her husky and the fill with lust voice.

Brittany cannot help herself and kiss the Latina again that cause to both of them to moan. Shameless and teasingly cupping Santana's both blessed breasts as Brittany kissing the neck of Santana living small love marks that surely make the Latina have a mini panic later. Santana is wrapping her legs to Brittany's waist and pushing her more closer to her using them as her hands tangled into the latter's hair. Arching her back as Brittany's warm mouth meets her erect nipple. Releasing a broken gasp as she feel Brittany suck as her nipples being flick by the skillful tongue.

"I fucking miss you fucking me Britt Britt."

Hearing the sexy voice and the cute endearment Brittany suck the other nipple treating just like what she did to the other one. Impatiently Santana is grinning to Brittany stomach when Brittany sexily tugs her nipples between her teeth softly as they are having an intense eye contact. Santana tug Brittany's hair and motion her to kiss her now swollen lips. Sneakily Brittany run hands between them down south, she tug the panty of Santana up and releasing it that release a low slap sound. Santana trace Brittany's spine while anticipating to what the other woman will do next. Moaning in their kiss couldn't help Santana to show her want and need to feel the blonde. Teasingly rubbing Santana's barely covered clit Brittany wanting to make this moment last. She want to remember the feeling of each skin and part of the Latina's body who is under her in the touch she is making, unconsciously making Santana making more wet and impatient.

"BRI-BRITT FUCK ME ALREADY."  
Santana groan in almost frustrating voice that Brittany was familiar with.

Brittany was snap in the zone and she let her middle finger enter the warm tight pussy of the Latina teacher. Santana on the other hand cannot help but moan loudly the moment she felt the slim finger entering and exiting slowly inside her.

"Mmm-More Britt."

Complying the want of the Latina teacher she let her forefinger join inside her and attaching her lips to the sensitive clit. Santana's breath became more erratic and it became short as curse and Brittany's name was effortlessly being said in between the moan. Skillful twisting the blonde's fingers inside of Santana, she could feel how Santana's walls tighten around her finger and swallowing her fingers more. Brittany is now kissing Santana's lips every time the Latina will call her name either whispering it or moaning it or even a loud almost scream voice. Working more till making Santana cum she uses her thumb to run circles in Santana's clit and with the final twist Santana tremble underneath her. Santana with a gap mouth reach her climax with the sexiest aroused face Brittany had ever seen. Santana was voiceless and breathless and not wanting to kill the Latina teacher by kissing her lips, Brittany kisses the sweaty collarbone of the Latina. She is in the zone again not hearing anything but the feeling of Santana's juices flowing on her fingers that were filling all of her senses. Santana was trying to scram away from Brittany but she cannot she is too weak to do so, and now she is in the edge of her second climax that made her consciousness explode. She cannot do anything but press her legs together stopping the hand that is working inside her to move because of the unbearable sensation of the second climax and she not purposely biting Brittany's shoulder harder than she thought she was. Brittany slowly pull out from the Latina teacher and she earns a groan and moan from Santana.

"I love you." Brittany lowly said as her head is on Santana's chest listening to the girl's heartbeat that is beating so fast.

Santana's left hand is caressing the back of the blonde while the other one is massaging her head.

"I love you too."

4 weeks passed by smoothly after Santana confesses her feelings to Brittany too. The two doesn't need a talk on how they will act when they are in public especially when they are in school. Brittany doesn't want to jeopardize the profession of her now girlfriend. Well, none of them ask each other but they both know and their close friends know that action speaks louder than words. It may be a huge game to gamble to both of them but they are willing to give all. It is Wednesday and Brittany knows that Santana doesn't have classes after her 10 AM class, so she plan this lunch date on the rooftop of the building she has access too. She personally prepares the food and some new flowers in the gazebo, knowing the favorite flower of the Latina teacher she cannot miss and put some in the roof top.

Luckily, Brittany's teacher of the hours is sick and unexpectedly didn't told the staff to substitute his class. She is known having free time and wait for lunch. She is sitting in the couch writing something on the post note that she was planning to send to Santana's office.

"Rod, can you send this to Santana's office. The same place as usual, please." Brittany ask her personal body guard nicely.

Roderick didn't say a word and just get the post note and a single flower that Brittany know Santana would love.

"Thank you Rod."

Roderick just nod and turn around and walks towards the door.

Brittany's phone chime with a familiar tone. She look at the caller ID and swipe the screen to answer the call.

"Baby girl, where are you?" Quinn greeted the younger blonde.

"I'm at the rooftop Q. What's up?"

"I was planning for us to have a lunch since it is my first time officially being part of the school. You, kinda lunch celebration?" Quinn said with a calm and every inviting voice.

"Q, I know you don't like sugar coated shit-"

"Brittany watch your words" Quinn cut off Brittany.

"I am sorry but as what I am saying, I already have a lunch date plan for Santana and I. Can we just make a dinner together? You can also invite Mercedes and I will invite Santana to come tonight too." Brittany explain and cutting the chase.

"Yay! What a romantic girlfriend are you eh?" Quinn teases and the younger blonde and she knows the girl on the other side of the line is turning into a tomato.

Brittany clear her throat but didn't answer. She knows that she cannot fight over it, she is romantic when it comes to Santana. Yes, Quinn and the people around the house knew that the two are in a relationship now because accidentally, Quinn forgot to turn off the intercom in Brittany's room so practically they heard everything that happens when Brittany bring Santana home. She was teased by Quinn and Sugar about it for weeks and she cannot fight back because she always ended off guarded and turn into a red face head girl.

"Whatever you say Q but seriously I needed to make the lunch ready because it is almost lunch time." Brittany say trying to change the possible teasing shit Quinn is going to do.

"Okay lover girl! Have fun in your lunch and please be careful okay? Tell Santana I say hi. I haven't seen her today." Enthusiastically said by the psychology teacher.

Brittany blush at the endearment Quinn was giving her. She cannot help but smile at the teasing yet cute endearment by Quinn.

"Will do babe. Have a great lunch. Goodbye." Brittany didn't wait for the older blonde to respond and she cut the call.

Before she settle her phone down she text Santana first.

To SannyBear :  
I cannot wait to see you and kiss you today beautiful. I love you more and more everyday.

Brittany didn't expect for the Latina teacher to respond because she know she is still in a class. But to her surprise her phone chimes that indicate she is having a new message.

From Sannybear :  
I cannot wait to see you too baby. I love you universe big sexy girl ;)

Brittany chuckle at the reply and smirk as she imagine the flirty voice of her girlfriend.

To Sannybear :  
Texting while in class is not allowed Miss Lopez you must be punish by not following the school rules.

From Sannybear :  
Miss Pierce I am bored as hell. I am giving my class an essay so I will know what is the development of my class.

To Sannybear :  
And you decided to use your phone and text flirt me? :O Miss Lopez that is a very naughty move.

From Sannybear :  
I can take whatever punishment you will give me Miss Pierce but for now I will go back to my class. See you in a while love. I love you.

To Sannybear :  
I love you too.

Brittany cannot erase the smile on her face and release a small giggle as she put her phone on the table and she walk towards the fence on the rooftop and look at the view before her.


End file.
